


Historias cortas de Inuyasha.

by Keiko_Midori



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 58,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiko_Midori/pseuds/Keiko_Midori
Summary: One shots de todo tipo. Hay de todo un poco, temáticas variadas y demás. Todos son de la pareja Inucest, para especificar mejor son de la pareja SesshInu.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 41





	1. El Flautista y el Guerrero Demonio.

**Author's Note:**

> Dos familias, dos herederos y música de flauta sonando al atardecer, un incruzable río y un amor que a pesar de las circunstancias, se mantuvo fuerte. Dos futuros señores feudales se han enamorado pero sus manos nunca se han tocado, no hasta ese día.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos familias, dos herederos y música de flauta sonando al atardecer, un incruzable río y un amor que a pesar de las circunstancias, se mantuvo fuerte. Dos futuros señores feudales se han enamorado pero sus manos nunca se han tocado, no hasta ese día.

La historia se sitúa en el Japón feudal; en donde hay dos familias, ambas comandadas por su respectivo señor y aunque no son enemigas, viven separadas. Lo que las separa es un río que pasa entre ellas y eso impide que se unan. El río caudaloso tiene unas aguas cristalinas pero una corriente muy fuerte, cualquiera que tuviese el valor de entrar en él era probable que fuera arrastrado por la corriente y finalmente hundirlo para morir ahogado. Muchos han tratado de cruzarlo para llegar al territorio de la otra familia y ese río es el limite que separa ambos lares. Hasta la fecha nadie ha podido atravesarlo sin morir en el intento.

En cada casa hay un heredero, en una vive un joven de veinte años. El hijo de la familia Taisho, un muchacho inexpresivo que entrena sus habilidades para ser el siguiente señor del lugar y enorgullecer a su padre. Un guerrero digno de su linaje. Sus tatuajes en el rostro y cuerpo lo hacen ver como si fuese un guerrero sobrenatural y ha ganado el titulo de Guerrero Demonio al luchar, sus ojos de color oro fundido y sus largos cabellos platino hacen de su apariencia algo irreal. Su apariencia y comportamiento hacen alusión a su nombre en todo su esplendor.

En la casa Setsuna, el heredero de dicha familia tiene tan solo dieciséis años. Un futuro señor que es entrenado en combate pero que en sus tiempos libres gusta de tocar la flauta junto al río. Cuando entona sus suaves notas, estas inundan el lugar y contrastan con el chapoteo del agua. Y sus cabellos tan negros como el carbón, danzan en en viento tan armoniosamente como sus tonadas. Sus ojos azul oscuro parecen una noche sin estrellas y son cerrados en el momento en el que el joven inicia con su melodía. Algunos dicen que aquella melodía suena casi espectral, tanto que algunas veces era confundido con un espíritu del río.

Y como cualquier día al atardecer, el joven Setsuna baja a la orilla del río. En cuanto llegó, encontró una roca cerca del río y se sentó, sacó su flauta y la melodía inició. Se concentró en sus notas ignorando todo lo demás, como siempre lo hacía al tocar.

Del otro lado del río, un joven entrenaba a solas hasta que un extraño ruido lo hizo detenerse, era la dulce melodía de una flauta. Embobado por la canción, decidió seguirla. Sentía como si esa tonada lo atraía hacia ella. Sus pies lo llevaron a la orilla del río, sus ojos captaron lo que creyó era un espíritu. Un hermoso joven estaba sentado en una roca bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezo, su cabello revoloteaba con el viento y los pétalos que volaban a su alrededor le daban ese toque mágico que atraía su atención. El rostro pacífico entonaba su canción, sus ojos cerrados y sus dedos en ese pequeño tubo de madera creaban esa melodía. Se sentó y siguió admirando al joven flautista.

El joven heredero estaba a unos metros de él, eran separados por esa rápida corriente de agua y le parecía ilógico que pudiera escuchar dicha melodía tan especial.

Después de unos momentos la tonada cesó, el joven de cabellos negros abrió los ojos y al verse observado su rostro tomo un ligero color rojo. El joven de cabellos platinados aplaudió pero sabía que aquel joven no era capaz de escucharle. Aún así, alcanzó a ver ese adorable rubor en las mejillas contrarias, su corazón latió con fuerza por ese pequeño gesto. Alzó su mano como saludo y el joven Setsuna dio una ligera reverencia con una sonrisa, ambos presentían que no sería la única vez que se vieran en esas circunstancias.

...

...

Como se había predicho, ambos jóvenes se reunían en el río. El flautista complacía al apodado Guerrero Demonio con su canción y el otro solo sentía la calidez de esa melodía al escucharla. Habían sido unidos por una bella tonada y una promesa silenciosa de reunirse cada atardecer.

Las estaciones pasaban y ellos seguían reuniéndose a la orilla del río. Con el pasar del tiempo, ansiaban escuchar sus voces pero era peligroso cruzar ese río.

El joven de la casa Taisho había consultado a su señor sobre una forma de cruzar el río pero según el padre era imposible, los botes eran arrastrados por la corriente y si no quería parar en los territorios de otra familia, esa opción no sería la correcta. No podían rodearlo pues el único camino que podía llevarlo a las tierras de Takemaru Setsuna era de la propiedad de la familia Ayakashi, enemigos de su señor padre y esa tampoco era una buena opción.

Decidido a hacerle llegar sus palabras a ese joven de negros cabellos, decidió escribirle. Sus pensamientos y sentimientos fueron plasmados en un pequeño pergamino con la esperanza de que fueran correspondidos. Se dirigió a la armería y tomó un arco. Después de eso, se dirigió a la orilla del río y al ver a ese joven sentado bajo la sombra del cerezo, le apuntó con el arco. 

Al estar en tiempos de guerra, por mero instinto el joven contrario se aterró ante tal acción. Pero al ver un pergamino atado a la flecha hizo que sus nervios cesaran. Taisho apuntó y soltó la flecha, esta quedo incrustada en el suelo a unos pasos del hijo de la familia Setsuna.

_''A mi querido flautista..._

_Antes que nada, quisiera decirte que tu hermosa melodía causa estragos dentro de mí. Sé que ya llevamos mucho tiempo reuniéndonos, sé que estamos separados pero siento una bella cercanía, ¿suena contradictorio, verdad?. Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente puedo decirte lo mucho que disfruto tu compañía y la melodía de tu flauta._

_Ahora sí, me presento: Soy Sesshomaru, el primer y único hijo de Inu no Taisho quien es conocido como el General Perro. Y siendo sincero, me gustaría saber tu nombre. Lo único que sé es que perteneces a la casa Setsuna y que tocas la flauta._

_Olvidé mencionar algo que no puedo seguir negando; tú haces latir mi corazón_ _con_ _intensidad y me_ _gusta el calor que emana solamente al pensar en ti. Quiero decirte que siento esas mariposas que mi madre me mencionó cuando pequeño, dijo que es amor y siento que me he enamorado de un bello espíritu. Yo creo que si lo eres, has hechizado mi ser y mi corazón con tu flauta pero no te preocupes, puedes quedarte con mi corazón y hacer con él lo que más te plazca, es todo tuyo. Espero que algún día pueda escuchar tu voz, estoy seguro que es tan melodiosa como tus notas._

_Algún día podré tocarte, tenlo eso por seguro. Por ahora solo me conformo con saber que mis letras han llegado hasta ti._

_Sigue tocando para mí, mi amado flautista..._

_Con amor... El esclavo de tu melodía.''_

El rostro del joven Setsuna enrojeció ante la declaración del hijo de la casa contraria.

―Sesshomaru. ―Ese susurro causó un cosquilleo en sus labios y sonrió ante ello. 

El joven Taisho admiró esa sonrisa desde lejos, ambos caminaron a la orilla del río y se sentaron, sus manos se estiraron tratando de tocarse. Gracias a la distancia y por más que trataran, era imposible que lograran hacerlo.

―Mi flautista. ―Suspiró mirando los vanos intentos por tocarse, vio al joven mover los labios como si le hablara, como se levantó para correr e internarse en su territorio. Como no logró entenderle, supuso que debía esperar.

El Guerrero Demonio lanzó pequeñas rocas al río en lo que esperaba. Pasado un rato, el hijo de la familia Setsuna apareció pero no solo, a su lado caminaba un soldado con el emblema de esa familia, un hombre moreno y de cabello atado en una coleta, pudo notar que traía un arco en sus manos. Lo vio darle indicaciones al recién llegado, el hombre le apuntó con un arco y también notó el pergamino que colgaba de él, pocos segundos después la flecha estaba incrustada a sus pies, el soldado dio una reverencia a su próximo señor y se marchó del lugar.

_''A mi querido admirador..._

_Tus palabras me han hecho apenar, nunca antes habían halagado mis tonadas y me alegra que seas el primero. Y sí, llevamos un buen tiempo haciendo esto, pero también siento una agradable cercanía pese a la distancia._

_Lo que yo quisiera decirte es que también siento mi corazón latir con fuerza cuando te veo, aunque sea de lejos. Yo también siento ese agradable calor envolverme al verte y ahora sabiendo tu nombre, siento que este agradable sentimiento terminara absorbiéndome aun más._

_Por cierto y antes de que lo olvide, mi nombre es Inuyasha. Soy el hijo de Takemaru Setsuna o mejor conocido como el General Dragón. También soy el hijo único y gracias a ti ya no me siento solo._

_Yo también ansío estar junto a ti en este momento, quisiera escuchar tu voz y muchas cosas más. Traté de encontrar la manera, pero es imposible dado que mi señor ha dicho que no es posible atravesar este peligroso río y por motivos de guerra, no puedo atravesar los territorios aledaños. Por cierto, y_ _o he escuchado algunas cosas sobre ti, más sólo sabía que eras el famoso Guerrero Demonio, aquel guerrero fiero en batalla. Realmente espero saber aún más sobre ti._

_Y ahora, sin más que decir, me despido._

_No lo olvides, mis notas son con amor para ti, mi querido Guerrero Demonio._

_Con amor... Tu flautista."_

El apodado Guerrero Demonio sonrió ante esos trazos de tinta, sus sentimientos eran más que correspondidos.

...  
...

La lluvia de flechas inició a partir de ese día, gracias a ellas podían comunicarse entre sí y sentir menos esa línea que los separaba.

El joven Setsuna debió aprender a usar el arco con el tiempo, era excelente en armas de contacto más no de larga distancia. El joven de la casa Taisho reía al ver los intentos del joven al lanzar las flechas que terminaban en medio de las aguas.

_"Deja de burlarte de mí, no todos somos tan buenos con las armas como tú."_

_"Lo siento, es que ves tan adorable cuando te enojas que me es imposible resistirme."_

_"Tonto, no digas esas cosas."_

Ambos sonrieron ante sus palabras, aún si no eran capaces de estar juntos se sentían cerca gracias a sus escritos y esa melodía hipnotizante que sonaba con la caída del sol.

...  
...

En tiempos de guerra es imposible ser feliz por largos periodos de tiempo, el hijo de la casa Taisho tenía que salir a la batalla para defender sus territorios y eso llenaba de angustia al flautista de ya veinte años. Pero al regresar de las batallas, lo primero que hacía era correr a la orilla del río y hacer que su amado flautista lo viera para así alejar la preocupación que sentía al verlo partir por semanas e incluso meses.

Todos los sirvientes y soldados veían rara esa relación, esos dos no se habían tocado ni hablado pero aún así ese amor prevalecía, dudaban que algo así fuera real.

_"Tardaste mucho, creí que algo malo te había pasado."_

_"No te preocupes mi flautista, no puedo morir sin haberte tenido en mis brazos, sin haber escuchado tu melodiosa voz. No debes preocuparte por pequeñeces, por algo soy llamado Guerrero Demonio."_

_"Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar esta angustia acrecentarse en mi corazón al verte partir y no saber nada de ti en mucho tiempo, tocar mi flauta ya no me hace sentir lo mismo si tú no estás aquí para escucharme."_

El joven Taisho sonrió, esa preocupación lo hacía sentir amado. Se levantó del suelo y besó su mano, hizo el ademán de lanzar algo al contrario que de inmediato entendió sus intenciones. El joven Setsuna atrapó el proyectil imaginario e hizo el ademán de colocarlo sobre sus labios, sintió como si ese beso fuera real al cerrar los ojos e imaginarlo.

Flechas con pergaminos, música de flauta y uno que otro beso a distancia, eso era algo de su día a día. Ese amor a distancia era algo maravilloso a sus ojos.

...  
...

El hijo de la casa Taisho llegó de una batalla, estaba agotado y su ropa aun mostraba la sangre de sus enemigos perecidos, habían salido triunfantes y eso significaba que su pueblo estaría a salvo de las desgracias de la guerra por territorio. Había estado fuera con su ejército por un mes, un mes que sintió eterno al no ver la sonrisa del flautista. Cuando regresó, muchos celebraron la victoria del Guerrero Demonio pero él sólo quería llegar y leer un pergamino de su amado.

Como cualquier día, el joven Taisho dejó sus armas para ir al río, pero la plática de dos sirvientes hizo que dejara de lado su arco.

―En el pueblo escuche que hay una disputa entre el General Dragón y los Hermanos Relámpago, algunos dicen que podrían entrar en batalla.

―Yo escuche que el mayor de los hermanos desea al hijo de esa casa y el General Dragón se niega a dar a su hijo a esos sádicos. Por ahí se dice que asesinan a las mujeres y devoran humanos como si fueran demonios, dicen que cualquiera corre peligro con ellos ya que son muy poderosos.

En definitiva no dejaría que eso pasara, no dejaría que su flautista cayera en manos de ese hombre. Tomó el arco, tinta y pluma, sus pergaminos y se dirigió al río. El flautista aun no estaba ahí y se sentó a esperarle mientras le escribía.

Pasado un rato el flautista apareció, su rostro mostraba preocupación pero se iluminó al ver a su amado Guerrero Demonio sentado a la orilla del río.

_''Creí que tardarías más en regresar, me alegra que ya hayas llegado y escuché que saliste victorioso nuevamente.''_

_''Yo también creí que demoraría, pero afortunadamente no fue así. Mi amado flautista, debo advertirte algo. Ten cuidado con los Hermanos Relámpago, son peligrosos y no quiero que toquen aunque sea un sólo cabello tuyo, quiero que me prometas que tendrás cuidado ya que yo no puedo ir hasta allá y estrecharte entre mis brazos para protegerte de esos malditos sanguinarios.''_

_''Te lo prometo, mi Guerrero Demonio. Tendré cuidado y descuida, mi señor tiene bien custodiado el territorio para evitar que nos ataquen. Además, he estado entrenando todo este tiempo, de ser necesario sabré defenderme. Por otro lado, quisiera sentirme protegido en tus brazos pero me conformo con verte aunque sea de lejos, así nos amamos.''_

Ambos se acercaron a la orilla, sus manos se estiraron con la esperanza de tocarse pero era imposible. Sólo un milagro haría que sus manos se encontraran al fin.

...

...

Una vez más el joven Taisho se iba a la batalla, los Ayakashi querían poseer las tierras de Taisho pero no iban a permitir que mataran a su pueblo por las tierras. Le había mandado un escrito a su flautista avisándole y despidiéndose. Marchó a la batalla, estaba empeñado en ganarles nuevamente y proteger a su pueblo.

Pasó un tiempo, al regresar de la batalla vio una columna de humo negro tras la mansión de su señor. Presa del miedo, corrió de inmediato al río y sus ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa al ver como la mansión Setsuna ardía. Lograba ver a los soldados de esa familia luchar contra unos contrarios, no lograba distinguir su emblema pero estaba seguro que eran de parte de los Hermanos Relámpago. De entre la multitud de hombres logró distinguir una cabellera larga y negra que ondeaba con el movimiento de lucha, su flautista luchaba con esos hombres. Estaba aterrado ante la posibilidad que le dañaran y que no podría ayudarle.

Los hombres guiaron al hijo de esa casa hacia el río y supo sus intenciones, lo acorralarían cerca de ahí para lograr herirlo o peor, matarlo.

Por primera vez, su arco serviría para otra cosa que no fueran sus mensajes. Las flechas empezaron a llegar a las tierras de Setsuna, el hijo de la casa Taisho disparaba en contra de los enemigos de la misma. El joven Setsuna al verse siendo protegido por su amor sonrió, con los ánimos renovados siguió luchando. Los soldados al servicio de la familia Taisho atacaban a los enemigos de la familia contraria para ayudarles desde lejos.

De un momento a otro, el joven Setsuna estaba cerca del río, demasiado cerca. Estaba cansado y herido de un hombro, los enemigos eran muchos y no daban tregua. El hijo de los Taisho sentía la impotencia de ver a su flautista luchar herido y él solo podía ayudar desde lejos. Sus miradas se encontraron y una petición silenciosa se pudo ver.

Una vez más, sus manos se estiraron y sus pies se movían sin ser conscientes de su entorno, necesitaban tocarse inmediatamente. Pero si seguían avanzando, las furiosas aguas los arrastrarían corriente abajo. Lo soldados de Taisho y los de Setsuna notaron las intenciones de sus señores. Les impidieron dar un paso más.

—¡Suéltenme!.

—¡Mi señor, no debe!.

Pero el Guerrero Demonio forcejeó para tratar de liberarse, su amado seguía luchando contra sus enemigos y necesitaban tocarse o podrían morir ahí mismo. Logró zafarse, su mano trató de alcanzar a su flautista y este al verlo de reojo, intentó tomar su mano también. Pese a las advertencias, ambos entraron al río y supieron que no exageraban al decir tales cosas sobre él, la corriente fuerte y rápida trataba de separarlos pero sus manos se estiraban tratando de tocarse. Con todas sus fuerzas lucharon contra la corriente con la necesidad de tocarse, con empeño nadaron contra la corriente con la convicción de sentirse.

Finalmente y después de años, sus manos se rozaron hasta que se tocaron.

La corriente los arrastraba río abajo, el flautista enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del Guerrero Demonio y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El Guerrero Demonio se aferró a ese pequeño cuerpo que temblaba ante las heladas aguas, ambos terminaron siendo arrastrados por la corriente.

Pese a su situación, sus labios finalmente se encontraron y compartieron ese beso que tanto anhelaron.

Los soldados de la casa Setsuna salieron victoriosos gracias a la ayuda de la casa Taisho. Pero en vez de gritos de júbilo, ambos bandos veían como sus futuros amos eran arrastrados por ese turbulento río a destino desconocido.

...  
...

Mucho se cuenta de el Flautista y el Guerrero Demonio, desde ese día en que el río los arrastró, nunca se les volvió a ver.

Desde ese día las aguas de ese río cesaron, las aguas ahora calmadas surcaban por ese límite territorial. Mucho se habla de ello, unos dicen que ambos murieron ahogados, otros que la corriente los arrastró hacia territorios enemigos y fueron asesinados, unos más cuentan que ambos viven en una cabaña junto al río, también se dice que el río mantiene a ambos amantes cautivos bajo sus aguas y por ese motivo se calmaron. Muchos dicen que aún se escucha el sonido de la flauta espectral sonar a media noche, se dice que la melodía de la flauta aplacó la violencia del furioso río.

En realidad hay tantas versiones y todas son diferentes entre sí, todas hablan de lo que sucedió ese día. Muchos hablan sobre eso, pero nadie sabe con certeza sobre el paradero de ambos hombres y todos ansían saber que pasó, más lo único que se sabe es que ambos están juntos ahora. A pesar de todo, ambas familias suelen dejar linternas flotando en el apacible río para que su luz ilumine sus aguas y el camino de ambos hombres.

Ya sea vivos o muertos ellos siguen abrazados, siguen amándose y la melodía de la flauta no dejará de sonar pues el Flautista desea complacer al Guerrero Demonio con su dulce canción o al menos eso dicen las leyendas que relatan la historia y el amor de...

 _El Flautista y el Guerrero_ _Demonio._

Fin.


	2. La promesa de una rosa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos enamorados son separados, el mayor se lleva consigo una rosa y una promesa. Ambos esperan reencontrarse para cumplir todas y cada una de ellas.

El hijo de una florista y el hijo de un herrero, ambos tienen una relación a escondidas desde que eran niños. Se conocían desde la infancia y todo por sus padres, al principio se odiaban a muerte pues ambos eran obstinados y orgullosos, sus personalidades chocaban pero un día limaron asperezas y empezaron a convivir un poco mejor. Se habían vuelto amigos inseparables tras eso, un día ocurrió un momento mágico y sus almas se juraron amor eterno. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, vivían bien. Inuyasha Setsuna de dieciséis y Sesshomaru Taisho de veinte, su primer beso fue cuando Inuyasha tenía doce años y el dieciséis.

_Bajo la sombra de un árbol junto a un río, dos niños hablan. Se la habían pasado merodeando por los alrededores del bosque y habían parado a descansar, después de todo conocían el lugar como la misma palma de su mano._

_—Esto es aburrido, Sesshomaru. Mejor hubiéramos ido a pescar o a nadar._

_—Aun eres un niño para que entres al río sin supervisión, a mí no me apetece nadar ni pescar. Prefiero tomar una siesta, te he seguido desde que salimos de casa y estoy cansado._

_Pocos segundos después, el adolescente tenía encima suyo a un muy molesto niño de largos cabellos azabache. Había olvidado lo mucho que a Inuyasha le molestaba ser tratado como a un niño pequeño. Bloqueo todos los golpes y lo sostuvo con fuerza de las manos, pero eso no detuvo a su pequeño acompañante que forcejeó sin descanso. Estuvieron por un rato así. Lo miró fijamente, al ver esos oscuros ojos entrecerrados y esa expresión brava, supo que una sarta de groserías serían dedicadas a su persona. Antes de que a Inuyasha le diera tiempo de insultar, cubrió su boca con la propia en forma de beso._

_Ambos se sorprendieron por dicha acción pero en vez de apartarse, Sesshomaru atrapó las manos del más joven y entrelazó sus dedos. Giró quedando él arriba. Sus labios se movieron con ligera torpeza y timidez, Inuyasha aun desconcertado se dejó hacer y de la misma inexperta manera, empezó a corresponder. Sus ojos se cerraron y llevaron ese inocente pero torpe beso. Al momento de separarse y notar la expresión avergonzada de ambos, se apartaron y se sentaron espalda con espalda. No eran capaces de dirigirse una mirada._

_Sesshomaru puso su mano en el suelo, entre ambos. Pasaron unos segundos, Inuyasha la tomó y sus dedos se entrelazaron. Fue una promesa muda, nadie sabría lo que pasó pero se repetiría y solo ellos lo sabrían._

Ese día había iniciado una relación inocente como ellos lo eran en ese entonces. Pero como el ciclo de la vida, ambos empezaron a dejar su cuerpo de niños para dar un nuevo comienzo. Ambos crecieron, maduraron.

Como su padre, su abuelo y su antecesor, Sesshomaru se volvió un gran herrero muy reconocido. Solicitado incluso por el rey, sus armas eran compradas por reconocidos guerreros y demás nobleza. Un joven fuerte, gallardo y sumamente apuesto. Acosado por las señoritas de la aldea pero fiel a su corazón, fiel a su amado. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha. El joven que con el pasar de los años se veía cada vez más apetecible a la vista, con una mirada seductora pero a la vez inocente. Se encargaba de ayudar a su madre en la venta de flores, ese trabajo tranquilo le gustaba.

Como cada tarde, ambos se reunieron bajo la sombra de aquel viejo árbol. Inuyasha aun llevaba una canasta con flores que había olvidado entregar a su madre, se las daría cuando terminara de hablar con Sesshomaru. Y pensando en él, lo vio llegar con esa mirada impasible que poseía y que llegaba a apenarlo cuando estaba dirigida a él. Sin perder tiempo, Sesshomaru lo abrazó con fuerza y enterró su cara en la curvatura de su cuello, aspirando el aroma dulce de las flores en su piel.

—Sesshomaru, basta. Me haces cosquillas. —Fue liberado un poco, aun seguía en los brazos de su amor.

—Es tu culpa. Ese aroma floral tuyo, me enloquece. —Ronroneó en ese cálido lugar, no dejó de aspirar esa delicada esencia natural en su amado e Inuyasha ya no podía con el calor de sus mejillas ante la sinceridad de su amor. 

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, abrazados. Tendrían unos momentos antes de que debieran volver a sus hogares y enfrentar la realidad lejos de esa burbuja de amor que habían creado junto a ese río de aguas cristalinas. Fue entonces que Sesshomaru notó la canasta y la curiosidad lo orilló a revisar su contenido, no encontró nada más que perfumadas rosas color rojo sangre, frescas y hermosas.

—¿Sabías que las rosas rojas no deben regalarse a cualquiera? Solo son dignas de ser regaladas a la persona que posea tu corazón. —Mencionó Inuyasha al ver el interés de Sesshomaru en su canasta.

Al escuchar esas palabras, tomó una entre sus manos. Le dio un beso a la perfumada y delicada corola, se la entregó a Inuyasha después de eso. Le complació ver esas bronceadas mejillas adquirir una tonalidad rosada. Sonrió con sinceridad ante esa tierna escena.

—Entonces esta rosa te pertenece, solo tú posees mi corazón.

—Y tú el mío.

Esa atmósfera romántica era su pan de cada día. Solo ambos sabían de su amor y nadie los separaría. Entre mimos, palabras de amor y uno que otro beso, se despidieron para volver a su respectivo hogar antes de que fueran mandados a llamar.

...

...

El tiempo pasó, Sesshomaru había sido buscado por el general del ejército del rey por su reconocido nombre. Prácticamente le habían exigido partir a la batalla para que se hiciera cargo de el armamento de los soldados, el reino había entrado en guerra. Eso significaba que debía marchar lejos de Inuyasha y no quería eso, tampoco quería llevarlo y que corriera incesantes peligros. Además, su padre ya era mayor como para seguir forjando armamento y no podía forzarlo a ir, tampoco quería que se arriesgara.

Lo más duro sería comunicárselo a Inuyasha, no quería ver lágrimas en esos vivaces ojos, no quería ver como se empañaban siendo tan hermosos. Pero nada podía hacer y las constantes amenazas que recibía eran difíciles de ignorar. Tampoco quería dejarlo solo con la guerra tocando la puerta, el lugar en el que vivían estaba amenazado y con riesgo de ser atacado. 

Se reunieron una vez más bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, protegidos de todo ojo acusador y soltó todo lo que debía. Le explicó lo que los guardias le habían dicho, omitió la parte de las amenazas, no quería preocuparlo por algo así.

—Y eso es todo. Debo ir a las filas y hacer mi trabajo. —Al mirar el rostro del más joven pudo verlo adolorido y sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas pero sabía que se estaba conteniendo para no llorar frente a él, sabía lo mucho que Inuyasha odiaba verse vulnerable y también sabía que no derramaría ni una sola lágrima frente a él.

—¿Cuándo volverás?. —Su voz forzosamente salió quebrada, no quería que le pasara algo en medio de la guerra.

—No lo sé, lo único que sé es que extrañare verte a diario.

—Quiero que nos reunamos aquí el día antes de que te vayas, quiero darte un regalo. —Sin poderse contener, ambos se abrazaron aferrándose a ese calor que pronto perderían. Fue cuando Sesshomaru sintió a Inuyasha temblar en sus brazos, sintió como su hombro empezaba a humedecerse y sintió pena por él pero nada podían hacer.

...

...

Llegó la tarde antes de la partida, la despedida. A escondidas, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se habían reunido nuevamente. Se dijeron todo lo que harían a su regreso, prometiendo muchas cosas. Y fue entonces que Inuyasha sacó su regalo, una hermosa rosa con su delicado aroma distintivo.

—Quiero que me prometas algo. —El mayor asintió. —Cuando veas una rosa, quiero que te acuerdes de mí. No importa cual sea, quiero que recuerdes toda nuestra historia.

—Lo prometo.

—Entonces, toma. Este es mi corazón, llévalo contigo. Cuídalo bien y sobrevivirá ante la adversidad.

—Y ahora quiero que tú me prometas algo. —El menor asintió. —Prométeme que revelaremos nuestra relación a nuestros padres cuando vuelva. No vamos a seguir ocultando lo que sentimos.

—Lo prometo, cuando llegues será lo primero que hagamos.

Inevitablemente, ambos se abrazaron y se susurraron promesas que pronto cumplirían. En su despedida no faltaron los besos y las bellas palabras de amor, porque a su regreso todo mejoraría.

Al alba, el joven herrero partió a territorio desconocido. Sintiendo la ausencia de su amado aun si solo había pasado poco tiempo de haberse visto. Ya quería regresar pero no podía, no si quería que cumplieran las amenazas.

...

...

Sesshomaru estaba recluido con otros compañeros en el arte de la forja y herrería. Trabajaban en armas, armaduras y demás. Todo para la guardia del rey y no se les permitía alejarse, solo debían concentrarse en su trabajo y entre más rápido terminaran, más rápido se marcharían.

Aún conservaba la rosa que Inuyasha le había dado, la mantenía en un jarrón con agua. Estaba en un lugar visible en el taller, estaba alejada del calor abrasador pero a su disposición cuando la necesitara. Cuando golpeaba el hierro al rojo vivo, al sentir la gruesa capa de sudor cubriendo su torso desnudo, cuando sentía sus manos adoloridas y quemadas, veía la flor y recordaba la sonrisa de Inuyasha. Cuando sentía sus fuerzas mermar, miraba esa rosa y esas promesas sin cumplir, le daban fuerza para seguir. Cuando sentía ganas de desertar, recordaba todo lo vivido y esas promesas, eso lo impulsaba a seguir golpeando el hierro, le impulsaban a seguir adelante.

Y entonces, el trascurso interminable del tiempo, continuó. Habían pasado unos largos meses, meses lejos de los abrazos de su amado. Milagrosamente esa delicada rosa seguía fresca, seguía preservando su belleza y a pesar de ser algo antinatural, le gustaba. Eso significaba que el corazón de su amado estaba siendo bien cuidado, esperaba regresarla al volver a su hogar. Esperaba cumplir sus promesas pronto, lo ansiaba.

A veces Sesshomaru pensaba en escapar, en volver a casa y escuchar la voz de su amado pero eso no era posible. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era seguir golpeando el hierro para darle forma, avivar las brasas para que esa interminable lista de pedidos estuviera a tiempo y mirar esa rosa recordando esa promesa, la promesa de una rosa.

...

...

Finalmente, el día de volver había llegado. Extrañamente, su rosa había perdido su vitalidad en una noche, como si todo el tiempo que se mantuvo linda cobrara factura y la haya hecho marchitarse en una noche. Antes de acostarse, la había visto bien, le había cambiado el agua y había inspirado su aroma, quería recordar el aroma de Inuyasha y ese dulce aroma estaba ahí. Probablemente hubiera enloquecido sin esa rosa y sin esa promesa, hubiera muerto de soledad. Al despertar, la había visto marchita. Vio como la mayoría de los pétalos yacían en el suelo, la pequeña corola triste se encontraba a nada de caer. Aun así, la tomó con delicadeza y se puso en marcha. Ya quería ver esa mirada soñadora dirigida a su persona.

Sesshomaru se encontraba alegre, todos los hombres que lo acompañaban compartían ese sentimiento. Todos volverían a casa después de un muy largo tiempo. Con la alegría de cumplir todas sus promesas, siguió su camino. Cerca del medio día, pudo alcanzar a distinguir su hogar en la lejanía. Pero, su rosa seguía muriendo lentamente con cada paso que daba. Eso ya no le preocupó, estaba seguro que Inuyasha lo colmaría de ellas diciendo cuán importantes eran las rosas rojas y su significado en el amor.

Su sonrisa desapareció al llegar por fin a su hogar, todo estaba destruido. Las coloridas casas estaban vueltas escombros humeantes, las callejuelas estaban cubiertas de escombros y rastros de sangre, su corazón empezó a latir frenético, sus pasos lentos se convirtieron en largas zancadas. Corrió entre tanta destrucción buscando un solo objetivo, la floristería de la familia de su amado.

Ignoró a los heridos, a las personas que trataban con ellos y se abrió paso entre tanta destrucción. Cuando llegó a esa pequeña floristería notó que estaba igual o incluso peor que todos los demás establecimientos y hogares. Con el corazón latiendo a mil, entró. En el suelo habían pétalos de flores destruidos, en el interior debió haber sido llevada a cabo una pelea. Llegó al fondo, en un piso tapizado en pétalos blancos de rosa, salpicados en sangre, estaba Inuyasha. Estaba tendido en el suelo, en medio de todo. A su lado se encontraba la madre del muchacho tratando de curar una gran y profunda herida en el pecho. Junto a ellos, su padre. Ambos hombres parecían haber luchado por horas. Notaron su presencia y se acercó con cautela, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Su Inuyasha parecía tan pequeño entre tantos pétalos manchados en sangre. Se hincó a su lado, tomó su mano pálida y le dio un beso en el dorso.

—Inuyasha. —Su voz tembló, su amado forzó una sonrisa aunque dolorosa, fue sincera. —Ten, esto es tuyo.

Le entregó la rosa marchita, de sus mejillas ya corrían delgadas lágrimas. Los mayores al ver esa escena habían decidido no decir nada, no querían interrumpir tan emotivo reencuentro.

—Cumpliste tu promesa. Lamento no poder cumplir la mía. —La voz débil le partía el corazón, con cuidado lo cargó para que se acostara en su regazo y sintió como se resguardaba en su pecho. Se sentó en el suelo sin soltarlo.

—Señora Izayoi, Padre. —Ambos adultos le prestaron su mayor atención. —Inuyasha y yo nos amamos desde que éramos niños. Desde entonces hemos sido pareja, cuando llegara de mi viaje les contaríamos.

Dijo todo eso sin apartar la mirada de su amado, sabía que cada respiración se le hacía dolorosa, que se había mantenido con vida con la esperanza de verlo y lo había logrado. Ver esos pálidos labios y ese semblante tan abatido le hacía saber lo inevitable, esa calidez se estaba apagando. Ambos adultos quedaron pasmados, aunque las lágrimas de la madre se incrementaron ante esas palabras. Después de unos momentos, ambos les dieron su bendición y salieron de la casa, les dejarían despedirse.

—Sesshomaru, gracias por ayudarme a cumplir mi promesa. Gracias por darme todo de ti.

—Te lo mereces, solo tú posees mi corazón ¿recuerdas?.

—Lo sé y aunque suene egoísta, me alegra. —Sonrió con dificultad. —Creo que esta es la verdadera despedida, quisiera que cumplieras una última promesa.

—Dila, la cumpliré. —A pesar de saber que lo perdería, sabía que nada podía hacer.

—Quiero que vivas tu vida sin dolor, que seas feliz a pesar de que me vaya de tu lado. Quiero que vivas en plenitud y que me perdones por dejarte. Pero, sobre todo, quiero que cuando veas una rosa, te acuerdes de mí.

—Lo prometo.

Tras decir esas dos últimas palabras, vio como Inuyasha cerraba los ojos para ya no volver a abrirlos. Besó esos fríos labios una última vez y finalmente, dejó que sus cálidas lágrimas cayeran sobre el rostro pacífico de su amado. Al caer la noche, los lamentos de las familias destruidas fue opacado con el llanto desgarrador de un hombre que había perdido un trozo de su corazón, un hombre que había perdido todo.

Sesshomaru no había soltado a Inuyasha, no quería soltar ese frío cuerpo, aún conservaba la esperanza de que todo fuera una pesadilla. Pero, al besar esos fríos labios y no sentir el sabor dulce y cálido, le recordaba la cruda realidad.

...

...

Los habitantes fallecidos habían sido sepultados. Entre ellos, Inuyasha.

El ataque de los enemigos le había arrebatado todo. Inuyasha y su padre habían luchado codo con codo para proteger a la madre del mismo. Él se había interpuesto entre la embestida de una espada y su madre. Eso fue lo que le dio muerte.

Cuando hubo enterrado a su amor, Sesshomaru se marchó de ese lugar. Iría en busca de la felicidad como se lo había prometido a Inuyasha. Obviamente su padre había tratado de persuadirlo para que se quedara, le había dicho que si se iba abandonaría la tumba del que era y seguiría siendo su amor. Eso ya lo sabía.

Para él, solo era una tumba. Ahí solo había un frígido cuerpo que pronto volvería a la tierra. Aún si se tratara del cuerpo de Inuyasha, no lo detuvo y estaba decidido a marcharse.

Él no amaba el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Amaba sus traviesas sonrisas, sus suaves caricias y sus miradas brillantes. Llorarle a una tumba no traería esas bellas cosas de nuevo, llorarle a una tumba no le regresaría a Inuyasha.

_Años después..._

En una gran casa en la vereda, vivía un herrero de gran renombre. Se dedicaba a ayudar a los habitantes de una aldea cercana. Ya fuera que necesitaran cuchillos, hachas o demás herramientas, el hombre se los otorgaba. Había dejado atrás su vida anterior, había dejado de fabricar armas pues ellas le habían quitado todo.

Esa casa estaba rodeada de un gran jardín, rosas rojas se extendían en su alrededor. El ambiente perfumado inundaba los alrededores, flores de todos colores adornaban ese gran jardín. El aroma emanado del jardín, era nostálgico para el herrero. Al trabajar y sentir el aroma floral inundando sus sentidos, sentía una inmensa paz.

Nadie creía que unas duras y callosas manos fueran las creadoras de tan maravilloso paisaje, aunque todos decían que era un ermitaño. No hablaba mucho, no sonreía frente a nadie y su mirar cargado de enigmas mantenía a todos intrigados. Aún si preguntaran, no decía ni una sola palabra de su pasado. Un día simplemente llegó y se estableció en esa casa, pero el cambio en el paisaje había sido notorio.

—Aquí está el hacha de tu abuelo, no vayas a cortarte. —Le entregó la pesada herramienta a una bella doncella.

—Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Me obsequia una rosa?. —La joven se mostró un tanto cautelosa, al ver tan bello jardín era imposible no ansiar una flor para decorar su hogar. Aunque todos decían que aquel duro hombre no se tentaba el corazón para dañar a quien osara acercarse a ese bello jardín.

En ese endurecido rostro se formó una fugaz sonrisa, como si recordara años pasados. Una mirada nostálgica recorrió el jardín.

—Tómala, Rin. Solo mantente alejada de las rosas rojas.

La dama con una enorme sonrisa, cortó una rosa blanca pues le recordó a ese herrero y su mirada lejana. Deseaba que algún día la paz transmitida en esos pulcros pétalos llegara a su corazón.

—Las flores alegran a todos ¿Verdad, Inuyasha?. —Esas palabras que el viento se llevó fueron expuestas al ver a esa menuda joven caminar alegre mientras olía el aroma de aquella rosa blanca.

Con el pasar de los años, Sesshomaru había ansiado el aroma de su amado y por esa razón optó por crear un jardín. Después de haber escuchado y visto a su amado hablar de las flores por años, le hizo saber que hacer. Y cumplió su promesa, fue feliz a pesar de todo. Al ver su jardín y sentir el aroma floral mezclado con el rocío de las mañanas, le hacía pensar en aquel ser que era merecedor de sus rosas rojas, de su corazón.

Algunas veces podría jurar que veía una pequeña figura entre los rosales, una larga melena azabache ondeando en el jardín gracias a la brisa mañanera. Podía jurar que veía a alguien acariciar las rosas rojas con un cariño muy especial. A pesar de que los años ya empezaban a reflejarse en su rostro, no podía olvidar esa figura. No sabía si era producto de su imaginación, pero le alegraba, eso le ayudaba a recordar el rostro de quien amó.

Inuyasha le había mentido, había dicho que lo dejaría pero no lo hizo. Él estaba presente en cada rincón de su hogar, en el aroma de las flores de su sala, en el majestuoso jardín, en el aroma del ramo de rosas de su habitación y en cada pensamiento suyo. Aún si ya no podía verlo, lo sentía a su lado. Cuando la brisa le daba en el rostro cuando regaba las plantas, imaginaba que era una tierna caricia, imaginaba que ese toque delicado era hecho por Inuyasha.

Aún si los años siguieran pasando, seguiría fiel a su promesa. Seguiría viviendo esa tranquila vida siendo feliz, recordando a su amado y cumpliendo la promesa de verlo en cada rosa del jardín. Cumpliría eso que fue...

_La promesa de una rosa._

_Fin._


	3. El hijo de la luna.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las leyendas suelen ser historias demasiado irreales y que son difíciles de creer, sus palabras a veces parecen ser simples cuentos infantiles y eso mismo cree él. Para él las leyendas solo son cuentos de niños hasta que comprueba que no todas las leyendas son falsas.

Una aburrida clase, un alumno mirando de manera distraída por la ventana mientras mordía el borrador de su lápiz con fastidio, era un día común para el alumno de largos cabellos platinados.

La clase de literatura no llamaba mucho su atención y menos las leyendas antiguas, Sesshomaru era escéptico y no creía en tales ''cuentos''. La profesora de literatura explicaba su materia y él no prestaba atención, dejaría los cuentos infantiles de lado y se sumiría en sus pensamientos. Todos estaban emocionados ante la clase, se suponía que investigarían acerca de su leyenda correspondiente y él solo quería salir de ahí y vagar por los pasillos del instituto hasta que llegará la hora de volver a casa con su madre.

―Veo que mi clase le fastidia, joven Taisho. ―La voz de la profesora lo hizo sobresaltarse, eso causó que sus compañeros rieran de manera discreta.

―Lo siento, señorita Furukawa. Esto de los cuentos es para los niños, debería enseñar algo más fundamental que un par de historias fantásticas. ―Expresó, la mujer negó suavemente.

―Las leyendas son relatos con algo de verdad en sus palabras. A pesar de relatar sucesos sobrenaturales, las leyendas fueron legadas a nosotros para ser apreciadas. Las leyendas tienen como meta darle sentido a nuestra sociedad, a nuestra cultura, detallando nuestros orígenes. Por eso, le pido que no menosprecie el legado de nuestros antepasados.

Eso mantuvo callado al alumno y las clases siguieron. Todos recibieron una leyenda a la cual debían investigar y dar un análisis completo sobre ella. Tenían dos semanas para presentar dicha tarea. Llegaron a ser desde la popular leyenda del hilo rojo del destino hasta la leyenda de los amantes de las estrellas. Pasaron de tiernas obras de amor para llegar a la también conocida leyenda de Yuki-Onna, Kagome Kagome y la del Hitori Kakurenbo. Sí, por historias como esas Sesshomaru era realmente escéptico. Él tuvo una leyenda que no había escuchado antes, ''El hijo de la luna''. No conocía acerca de esa leyenda y debía investigar acerca de ella. 

Al llegar a casa, Sesshomaru entró a su habitación. Su madre estaba acostumbrada a ello al ver la sombra pasar con rapidez por las escaleras mientras el largo cabello ondeaba por el movimiento. Ya dentro, buscó en la web, encontró varias versiones y todas coincidían con lo mismo: Una gitana que había hecho un trato con la luna. Sin duda solo era un cuento para niños, siguió leyendo hasta terminar la historia. No había mucho que escribir. Una página había escrito que el monte en el que la historia menciona no era otro más que el Fuji, cerca de uno de sus cinco lagos. Se decía que ahí había sido donde la historia ocurrió y por ello Sesshomaru quería investigar con los locales para su ensayo. Los pobladores seguro tenían mucho que decir acerca de esa antigua leyenda.

...

...

El monte Fuji estaba cerca de su hogar. Si abordaba un autobús en la estación Shinjuku le tomaría aproximadamente casi dos horas y media de viaje. Sería más fácil escuchar a los ancianos del lugar que visitar miles de páginas web y después de pedir los permisos necesarios, Sesshomaru programó su viaje al alba. Preparó una pequeña maleta con algunas pertenencias y sus complementos escolares. Su madre le había permitido ir con la condición de que tuviera cuidado y que le llamará al poner un pie en la estación, también al llegar a la posada que ella misma reservó. 

Después de unas horas, Sesshomaru estaba en la estación y se dirigió a la posada en la que se hospedaría. La gente del lugar era amable y servicial, gracias a se acercó a un par de ancianos que jugaban shoji en la entrada de la posada. Con su libreta de apuntes y un lápiz, Sesshomaru se les acercó.

―Disculpen. ―Ambos dejaron su juego para prestarle atención. ―Escuché que aquí se originó la leyenda del hijo de la luna y quisiera saber un poco más de ella.

―Puede que sí, puede que no. Esa leyenda empezada a olvidarse con los años, es trágica pero cierta. 

El hombre le contó todo lo que ya sabía, el trato, la gitana y el hombre, el deseo de la luna y el final del pequeño albino. Pero Sesshomaru no quería escuchar lo que ya había leído, no quería que su viaje fuera en vano. Ante su desanimo, vio como el otro anciano sonreía con calidez, como si recordara parte de su ya larga vida.

―Totosai, el niño quiere saber cosas que nadie sabe. Todo eso está escrito. 

―Es todo lo que sé.

―Sabes niño, esa leyenda es completamente cierta. El hijo de la luna en verdad existe y te lo puedo asegurar, yo lo he visto en mi juventud.

―¿En serio?. ―Su voz esperanzada hizo sonreír a los ancianos.

―Por supuesto. Él se encuentra en la profundidad del monte, cada noche él se separa de la luna y se mantiene junto al lago más grande del lugar. Yo tenía aproximadamente tu edad cuando lo vi, él aparentaba tener la misma edad que yo en ese entonces. Su rostro inocente y libre de toda la inmundicia de este mundo, lo hacía ver como el ser sobrenatural que era. Su cabello largo y platino flameaba con el viento. Y sus ojos, sus ojos parecían ser regalo del sol por lo brillantes y hermosos que eran.

―Myoga, creo que estabas ebrio.

Ambos hombres empezaron a discutir tras el comentario, Sesshomaru agradeció aunque estaba seguro que no fue escuchado y volvió a su habitación. En realidad no creía que alguien de esa pureza existiera, era irreal. Incluso su aspecto era similar al que aquel hombre había descrito, ambos poseían exactamente lo mismo. Claro, lo único que los diferenciaba podía ser el fulgor de los ojos, todos decían que sus ojos eran frívolos, fríos y demás. Si es que aquel ser existía, dudaba que tuviera unos ojos tan brillantes.

...

...

Aunque Sesshomaru no creía ni una palabra de aquellos ancianos, decidió echar un vistazo. Visitar el área podía ser una buena excusa para disfrutar de ese hermoso lugar, nada tenía que ver la supuesta aparición de ese mítico ser. Sería ese mismo día, el calendario lunar marcaba una brillante y hermosa luna llena, la mejor fase de todas. Fue por la tarde, Sesshomaru caminó admirando los bellos paisajes, tratando de mantenerse ocupado para cuando la noche llegará. A pesar de todo, sentía una ligera emoción al hacer esa pequeña investigación, una parte de él ansiaba ver al protagonista de tan trágica historia y ver si los rumores eran ciertos.

Se encaminó al lago que los ancianos y demás pobladores le habían indicado, era enorme. En el agua flotaban miles de lotos rosados sobre los nenúfares, el lugar era hermoso. Se sentó bajo un árbol cercano y miró el lago. Pasaron las horas y no había ni un solo rastro del ser que buscaba. Iba a rendirse y volver a la posada, Sesshomaru sabía que haber ido había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Se levantó, siguió su camino y antes de alejarse completamente, Sesshomaru alcanzó a vislumbrar una cabellera plata junto al lago. Se acercó con rapidez pero ya no había nadie, en cambio había un loto blanco. No había lotos de ese color en el área, sabía que no había imaginado nada, alguien había estado ahí pero había desaparecido en un segundo.

Al día siguiente, Sesshomaru escribió un par de palabras pero estar dentro de la habitación era sofocante. Decidió ir a aquel hermoso prado para inspirarse y dibujar tan bello lugar, agradecía haber traído su material de la clase de arte. Tomó un cuaderno de dibujo, lápiz, borrador, sacapuntas y demás complementos. Después de mucho meditarlo, Sesshomaru se dijo que iría al mismo prado que había visitado antes.

Llegó y siguió escribiendo su ensayo. Le tomó todo el día pero había logrado completar una hoja. Después de verlo, Sesshomaru decidió dibujar una ilustración del lugar para agregarlo a su tarea. Los trazos del lápiz iban tomando forma con el paso de las horas, el bello paisaje se iba plasmando en esa hoja de papel.

La luna parecía ser más brillante en ese lugar que en cualquier otro, a pesar de ya ser cobijado por el manto nocturno, Sesshomaru era capaz de ver todo.

Tan concentrado estaba en su obra que no vio un destello salir del reflejo de la luna en el lago, de aquella fría luz emergió un joven que tomó asiento en la orilla del manto acuífero. Se sentó en la típica posición de flor de loto dándole la espalda al estudiante.

Mientras tanto, el dibujante agregaba a su obra al joven sin darse cuenta, estaba tan ensimismado con esa imagen que no lo había notado. Pasados unos minutos, Sesshomaru terminó y firmó su trabajo, al admirarlo notó el detalle extra y su mirada recorrió el lugar encontrando una cabellera larga y resplandeciente. Sesshomaru pudo ver a unos metros al frente, al ser que había ido a buscar. No sabía si debía perturbarlo pero quería comprobar que no estaba soñando.

A paso lento, Sesshomaru se acercó. Estaba a unos pasos de él y miró su rostro, quedó cautivado ante tal belleza sobrenatural. Una verdadera obra de la naturaleza. El extraño joven mantenía los ojos cerrados, al sentir su cercanía, los abrió lentamente. En el momento que sus miradas se encontraron, sus almas se conectaron y el mundo a su alrededor desapareció. Sólo ellos importaban en esos momentos.

El estudiante se acercó al joven que lo miraba sin pestañear, sus ojos eran como color del sol y su piel resplandecía. El joven trató de escapar al sentirlo demasiado cerca.

—Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño. —Usó una voz suave, no quería asustarlo.

—Los humanos no son de confiar, los humanos son malos.

Sesshomaru entendía el pensamiento de ese joven, su madre lo había vendido por alguien que no valía la pena, ese hombre mató a su madre dejándolo huérfano y terminó por perderlo en ese lugar para que sobreviviera a su suerte.

—Tienes razón, los humanos son seres despreciables pero algunos no somos de ese modo. No todos somos iguales. —Se acercó lentamente para terminar sentado a su lado, ver el nerviosismo que ese ser emitía le parecía demasiado adorable.

—Nunca había estado tan cerca de un humano. —Confesó después de unos minutos en silencio. —No pareces ser malo como los demás.

Sesshomaru sonrió ligeramente ante eso. Todos decían que era malo por su actitud, era frío e indiferente, no gustaba de relacionarse con las personas y al hacerlo resultaba ser algo huraño. Que alguien le dijera eso con tanta sinceridad, le hizo creerlo y sonreír de esa forma.

—¿Tienes nombre?. —Sabía que su pregunta era algo tonta pero se sentía de esa forma al ver esos brillantes e hipnotizantes ojos.

—Sí. Soy Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha, ¿eres el hijo de la luna?. —Necesitaba comprobarlo y que ese joven se lo dijera de inmediato. Nadie le creería sobre todo eso, nadie creería que hablaba con un ser que se suponía solo era una leyenda.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?.

—¿Lo eres?. —El que aparentaba ser más joven asintió. —Creo que a partir de ahora voy a creer en todas las leyendas.

A lo largo de la noche, Sesshomaru terminó por contarle la historia de su leyenda como la conocía y todo lo que había recopilado, se sorprendió al saber que todo cuadraba con la historia de Inuyasha.

—No sabía que los humanos me conocían. Sabía que veneraban a mi madre pero nunca creí que también me mencionarán a mí.

Mientras Inuyasha hablaba, él escribía. Sesshomaru había ido a ese lugar para entrevistar a los pobladores pero nunca imaginó que terminaría entrevistando al protagonista principal de la historia.

—¿Qué es lo que eres? No pareces ser humano, los humanos no tienen brillo propio y según escuché, tu historia se remonta a varios siglos atrás.

—Deje de ser humano en el momento en el que mi madre me recogió. Al llegar a mi decimosexto cumpleaños, mi madre decidió cortar mis líneas de tiempo. Sigo viéndome de esta forma porque el tiempo ya no fluye en mí.

Entre más hablaban, más se conocían y muy dentro de ellos, más se acercaban. 

Luego de unas horas, el amanecer estaba por hacer su aparición, Inuyasha se levantó del suelo. Era hora de descansar y debía volver con su madre.

—El amanecer está cerca. Debo volver ahora o no podré hacerlo. —Bostezó ligeramente. —¿Volverás?.

—Volveré, Inuyasha. Te esperaré aquí en la noche. —Se levantó y tomó su cuaderno, arrancó el dibujo y se lo entregó. —Toma, ni siquiera noté el momento en el que te dibuje.

El joven sonrió y se marchó de la misma forma en la que había aparecido. 

Al estar solo nuevamente, Sesshomaru se pellizcó el brazo, seguía ahí y todo lo que había pasado no había sido un sueño, era difícil de creer. Se dirigió a la posada, seguramente su madre ya había abarrotado los teléfonos del lugar. Al llegar recibió la noticia de que su madre no había dejado de llamar, se suponía que debía hablar con ella antes de dormir pero no lo había hecho, no había dormido y no había hablado con su madre. Sesshomaru estaba completamente seguro de que estaba muerto.

...

...

Después de pelear por teléfono con su madre para que llamara a su escuela, Sesshomaru logró obtener el permiso de permanecer las dos semanas ahí. Quería estar cerca de Inuyasha y saber más de él. Había terminado el ensayo pero eso ya no le importaba, lo que en verdad importaba era aquel ser que lo había cautivado porque estaba seguro de que así era. Había algo en Inuyasha que lo atraía demasiado y no era creyente del amor a primera vista.

Todas las noches se reunían, era la única ocasión en la que Sesshomaru podía ver a Inuyasha. Le había contado que él, al igual que su madre, dormía durante la aparición del sol. Pero él hacía lo mismo, al mantenerse despierto toda la noche tenía que dormir durante el día.

Finalmente, llegó el día en el que Sesshomaru debía marcharse. No quería irse y dejar a Inuyasha, no quería alejarse de él cuando se había apegado tanto.

—¿No puedes acompañarme? Podrías estar conmigo por las noches.

—No puedo, no puedo dejar este lugar. Lo lamento, eres el primer humano con el que hablo y me gustaría quedarme contigo pero es imposible, tampoco puedo dejar a mi madre. —Las miradas de amargura fueron lo único que pudieron hacer.

—Inuyasha, me has cautivado. Sé que no confías en los humanos pero deja que mi corazón te lo diga. —Tomó su mano, cerró los ojos disfrutando ese tacto. La dirigió a su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, Inuyasha sintió el acelerado latido de su corazón. —Late así por ti. Sé que apenas nos conocemos, sé que tal vez no sea amor, sé que es algo tonto que alguien se enamore en unos días. Pero también sé que si seguimos así, terminarás por entrar completamente en mi corazón y serás el único que logre hacerlo latir de esta forma.

Su bajo tono de voz y esas palabras hicieron que las mejillas del menor tomarán un ligero tono rosado. Él también sentía el latir frenético de su corazón como nunca lo había sentido, él también quería seguir al lado del humano que había demostrado que no todos eran malvados.

—Sesshomaru, te creo. Me has demostrado que los humanos no son malos, me has demostrado que son capaces de sentir empatía y no solo piensan en sí mismos. No conozco mucho sobre el amor pero si el amor significa que quiero que tu mano tome la mía y jamás la suelte sin importar nada, entonces siento lo mismo que tú.

Su mano acarició la rosada mejilla, con lentitud Sesshomaru se acercó al rostro del menor. El mundo a su alrededor desapareció en el momento en el que sus labios se juntaron. Se entregaron a ese dulce beso, sin prisas, sin importar nada.

Sesshomaru se iría al alba, dejaría ese lugar que resguardaba a ese joven que hacía latir su corazón pero nada podía hacer, debía volver con su madre y seguir con sus estudios. No podía simplemente mandar todo al demonio y quedarse ahí. Inuyasha no podía alejarse de ese lugar y solo era libre durante las noches, a pesar de todo quería estar ahí para él.

El amanecer llegó, era la hora de la despedida.

—Te voy a extrañar, Inuyasha. Volveré en mis vacaciones, espérame.

—También te extrañare, Sesshomaru. —El joven le entregó un nenúfar donde descansaba un pequeño capullo de loto blanco. Le dio un ligero beso al aún cerrado brote. —Es para que no me olvides. Ponlo en agua y asegúrate que sea bañado por la luz de mi madre cada noche para evitar que se marchite.

—Lo haré, lo protegeré con mi vida.

Después de despedirse, Sesshomaru se marchó. Se había ido en el momento en el que el sol hacía su aparición y borraba el reflejo de la luna del lago junto con Inuyasha. Sentía su corazón oprimirse pero era la dura realidad. Miró ese pequeño retoño y sonrió con nostalgia. Lo extrañaría pero esperaba volver algún día.

...

...

Al volver a clases, su ensayo había sido un éxito, al exponerlo todos sintieron sus palabras como si fueran reales, como si entendieran el sufrir del pequeño albino y como si toda esa historia en realidad hubiera existido. Su ensayo había sido el mejor de todos pero era porque el mismo protagonista le había contado todo lo que debía saber.

Como se lo había pedido Inuyasha, Sesshomaru había cuidado del retoño de loto. Al llegar a su hogar lo primero que había hecho era colocarlo en una pequeña pecera, la había llenado hasta la mitad y lo había colocado dentro. A días de haberlo colocado, éste empezaba su crecimiento. Aunque Sesshomaru había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que le llevó el florecer, sus estudios le habían arrebatado el tiempo. Por sus estudios había dejado el pequeño retoño de lado, éste crecía en la ventana de su habitación.

Sesshomaru no había dejado de pensar en lo que dejó en el monte Fuji, no había dejado de pensar en ese beso y tampoco había dejado de pensar en Inuyasha. Aun lo extrañaba. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no tenía oportunidad de ir a buscarlo.

...

...

Una noche de luna llena y un ambiente fresco, estaba un albino durmiendo y una flor de loto abriéndose finalmente. Sesshomaru se había perdido el florecimiento de esa pequeña flor blanca que emitía un brillo peculiar, no era un retoño común. De esa brillante luz emergió un joven que mantenía una sonrisa al ver a su amado dormir. Se acercó a él en silencio y se sentó a su lado, acarició su cabello y lo vio removerse hasta que abrió los ojos algo somnoliento.

Sesshomaru se removió en su cama al sentir una cálida caricia, entreabrió los ojos y vio a Inuyasha. Sin abrir completamente los ojos, se abalanzó contra él y terminó acostado sobre él. El menor se removió tratando de liberarse.

—No te muevas. —Gruñó adormilado. —No quiero despertar. No quiero que al despertar ya no estés conmigo. Quiero que este sueño dure para siempre.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Inuyasha dejó de forcejear, Sesshomaru creía que dormía y esa era la razón de su reacción al verlo.

—Tienes razón. Cuando despiertes ya no voy a estar pero volveré en la noche.

Ante la respuesta, Sesshomaru se despertó de golpe. Con ayuda de sus brazos se alzó lo suficiente para ver ese resplandeciente ser bajo él. No creía en lo que veía. Aun pensando que era un sueño, lo besó. 

—¿Cómo? Dijiste que no podías salir de ese lugar.

—Trajiste una parte del Fuji contigo. 

La mirada de Sesshomaru se dirigió a la ventana donde el pequeño loto brillaba, todo tenía sentido ahora. Lo abrazó sin cambiar de posición. En verdad lo había extrañado demasiado.

...

...

A partir de esa noche se reunieron, a partir de esa noche empezaron a conocerse y a amarse. Dejarían que el tiempo definiera lo que sentían, ese tiempo demostraría que el amor podía crecer y fortalecerse como ese pequeño capullo de loto lo había hecho. A pesar de haber sido descuidado, había logrado sobrevivir y traer a Inuyasha para que pudiera reunirse nuevamente con su amor, no necesitaba estar en el Fuji, necesitaba estar junto a ese humano.

Ambo descubrirían el amor, ambos se entregarían a él y lo harían florecer como esa pequeña flor de brillo platinado. Sesshomaru aprendería de Inuyasha, Inuyasha aprendería de Sesshomaru y ambos compartirían su conocimiento para poder seguir adelante. 

Las leyendas suelen ser imposibles de creer, suelen contener mucha fantasía y sucesos que nunca sucederían pero, también mostraban grandes enseñanzas. Por más fascinante e increíble que sonará una leyenda, debía apreciarse. Nunca sabes cuando una leyenda puede ser falsa, tampoco cuando puede ser verdadera. Él lo comprobó pues lo había con sus propios ojos y se había enamorado de...

_El hijo de la luna._

Fin.


	4. Un lazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia fue un pedido de una amiga mía en Wattpad que me pidió un omegaverse con mpreg. Me gusta el mpreg pero nunca había escrito sobre él, espero que no haya arruinado la temática del omegaverse.
> 
> Adv: Omegaverse, Mpreg.
> 
> Adv 2: Es la primera vez que escribo sobre estas temáticas.

La historia se sitúa en una sociedad que está separada por tres jerarquías, alfas, betas y omegas.

Es bien sabido que los alfas pertenecen a la jerarquía más alta, los que nacen en esa casta están destinados a ser personas influyentes y poderosas. Son la clase alta de la sociedad y muy respetados, admirados por muchos y envidiados por todos. Suelen desempeñar empleos que tengan que ver con la política, las fuerzas armadas, las grandes ciencias o la policía. Por eso mismo, son poseedores de la mayor cantidad de beneficios. Básicamente por ser Alfas, ya tienen una buena vida asegurada.

Los betas son igual a los humanos comunes, sus olores son los olores normales de los humanos, que ellos mismos apenas pueden distinguir, ya que son suaves y poco notorios en comparación con los olores de los omegas o de los alfas. Además de ser el mayor porcentaje de la población carecen de habilidades, pues son completamente humanos normales. Son la clase trabajadora, son una raza completamente libre, sin restricciones, altos beneficios u obligaciones.

Los omegas son la raza con menor porcentaje de población y son la más baja en cuanto a jerarquía. Los omegas tanto varones como hembras, son altamente fértiles y perfectamente capaces de concebir siempre y cuando sean fecundados por un alfa y rara vez, un beta. Los omegas, al igual que los alfas, desprenden un olor muy característico que los permite identificarse entre sí, debido a las feromonas que expulsan. Y al igual que los alfas, también expresan emociones con su olor.

Pero, no todo es color de rosa. Los omegas al ser la jerarquía más baja son constantemente discriminados. Algunos terminan siendo esclavos, tratados como juguetes eróticos o simples incubadoras. En la sociedad existe la trata de omegas, un acto por demás cruel en el que los alfas compran omegas para su placer personal. Nacer siendo omega no es nada fácil e Izayoi sabe eso.

Una joven mujer que fue embarazada por su proxeneta, quien solo era un hombre cruel. Para una omega como ella, no es fácil el cuidar a su hijo de ya doce años de edad. No después de ver como el padre lo veía con deseo, desafortunadamente su hijo es un omega y un examen en sus manos lo dice. No quiere condenar a su pequeño a esa turbia vida que es el día a día de un omega. Por eso mismo, escapó. Escapó de la tiranía de ese malvado hombre junto a su niño, debía protegerlo de esa bruma. Pero sabía que eso no los salvaría, ese hombre la buscaría hasta por debajo de las piedras y condenaría a su pequeño a vender su cuerpo como todos los omegas que tenía cautivos.

Ella y su hijo caminaban apresurados por la calle, una intensa y fría lluvia les caía encima. Estaban en una zona exclusiva de la ciudad, una zona habitada mayormente por alfas. Ella tenía un plan y por más que le doliera, era la única salida. Llegó a una de las tan lujosas mansiones y tocó a la puerta, un hombre de pelo cano le abrió.

—¿Qué quiere? Los amos no reciben a nadie hoy. —Recriminó el hombre.

—He venido a vender un omega, tiene doce años y es de buen ver. —La mujer hizo que su hijo se parará al frente y el hombre miró al niño, ojos azules, piel bronceada y cabello negro, todo un bello ser. —Este papel certifica su casta.

Le entregó el papel y el hombre lo verificó a fondo, no era la primera vez que acudían a ese tipo de cosas. Después de hacer constar que el papel era legítimo, el hombre volvió su mirada a esa mujer.

—Espere aquí, lo consultare con mi amo. —El hombre se fue y ella se agachó a la altura de su hijo.

—Inuyasha, espera aquí. Me iré por un momento. —Mintió. —No olvides que mamá te ama.

El pequeño no entendía porque los bellos ojos azules de su madre estaban inundados en lágrimas cuando le dio un beso en la frente y un abrazo, tampoco no entendía porque su madre se fue de ahí sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera había esperado al hombre que antes los había atendido. Solo vio la delgada figura de su madre perderse entre la oscuridad que esa tormentosa lluvia proveía. Minutos después, el hombre salió.

—Los amos dicen que... —El hombre vio a un niño hecho ovillo junto a la gran puerta pero ni un rastro de la mujer. Miró alrededor pero no distinguía nada en la oscuridad. Finalmente, se dio por vencido. —Entra, niño.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia adentro. El niño vio todo brillante y lujoso, no se comparaba con la pequeña habitación que compartía con su madre y varios omegas más. Sus ojos derramaron silenciosas lágrimas, su omega interno lloraba ante la pérdida de su madre. Sabía que ella no volvería, ella era mala mintiendo.

_Cinco años después..._

El pequeño Inuyasha creció, ya no era el tierno niño que había llegado a la gran mansión Taisho. Se había convertido en un hermoso omega pero, aun no llegaba su celo y eso mantenía extrañados a todos. Estaba en su habitación designada, no salía mucho de ahí para evitar toparse con la familia u otros omegas. Escuchó la puerta, se levantó y se encontró con un hombre, lo dejó pasar de inmediato.

—Ponte esto, niño. —Ese viejo hombre que hacía ya cinco años atrás lo había recibido se trataba de Jaken, el mayordomo y el que se encargaba de los omegas que residían ahí para disfrute de los alfas.

—¿Qué es, viejo?. —El hombre se había puesto colorado de la rabia pero no dijo nada, un beta como él no podía tocar a un omega del harén aun si solo se trataba de estrangularlo o de al menos, golpearlo en la cabeza con un merecido coscorrón. El hombre hizo que se sentará en la cama dado que su altura no le permitiría hacer la encomienda designada.

—Es un collar especial, con esto no serás marcado por un alfa. —Explicó. —No te lo vayas a quitar o ya verás lo que te pasara. —Lo regañó mientras le colocaba dicho collar.

—¿Para qué me lo pones? Aún no pertenezco al harén.

—Un omega de la propiedad de los amos no puede andar sin este collar. Además, el hijo del amo llegará pronto y no quiero que lo hagas enojar por tu comportamiento soez, sin el collar creerá que eres un omega irresponsable. Ve a que te arreglen, la propiedad de los amos no puede andar en fachas. —Ambos miraron su vestimenta, una camisa exageradamente holgada y unos pantaloncillos cortos.

—Como sea. —Masculló levantándose de la cama donde anteriormente estaba sentado.

Inuyasha fue a ver a Kagome, una beta que se encargaba de arreglar a los demás, se podría decir que era la lideresa entre ellos. Ella le agradaba, siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y era muy amable. Llegó y la vio saliendo de esa habitación qué tanto nerviosismo le causaba. La habitación en la que los alfas y omegas pasaban sus temporadas de celo, ahí se saciaban los unos a los otros. Para alguien que aún conservaba su pureza, era algo incómodo.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Inuyasha? No deberías andar por estos rumbos y no muestras signos de haber entrado en celo. —Lo miró por unos segundos, él negó inmediatamente.

—No es por eso, creo que nací defectuoso.

—No digas eso, ya llegará tu momento.

—Como sea, eso no me importa. —Comentó. —El viejo me ha mandado contigo, dice que mi apariencia no es digna. —Ella inspeccionó la apariencia del omega, el mayordomo tenía razón.

Después de vestirlo y peinarlo apropiadamente, se marchó. Inuyasha odiaba esa ropa, los amos vestían a los omegas como si fueran mujeres. Llevaba puesta una fina ropa que dejaba ver demasiada de su tersa piel, que era cuidada por orden de los amos. Era tratado bien en ese lugar, tenía comida caliente, buena ropa y un techo sobre su cabeza, pero nada era gratis en la vida. Lo querían presentable para los alfas de la familia, ya fueran lejanos o el mismo señor del lugar. Aunque, al no presentarse su celo, se había salvado. Por ahora no sería tocado de esa forma que con los años le causaba temor.

Sin dejar de maldecir porque su vestimenta femenina lo avergonzaba, Inuyasha se dirigió al jardín, necesitaba despejarse un poco. Al llegar y ver el hermoso lugar se sentó en una banca y cerró los ojos tratando de descansar. No duró mucho tiempo cuando un embriagante aroma inundo sus sentidos, ese aroma tan atrayente estaba alterando a su animal interior y eso era en verdad extraño, los alfa que llegaban a esa gran mansión en varias ocasiones habían tratado de tocarlo pero su aroma que llegaba a subyugarlo, no provocaba nada más que eso.

Gracias a eso, Inuyasha se levantó dispuesto a averiguar la procedencia de ese atrayente aroma, su animal interno estaba demasiado inquieto ante él. Sus pasos lo llevaron a otra parte del jardín, la parte en donde los amos solían tomar el té. Logró verlos y trató de suprimir su aroma para no ser notado. Ambos estaban ahí, el señor y la señora Taisho, ambos alfas y amos de la mansión. Pero, había un tercero. Un alfa más joven estaba con ellos e Inuyasha no supo reconocerlo, se parecía al amo del lugar pero se veía más joven. Después de meditarlo un poco, llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba del hijo de sus amos, el hijo que vivía en el extranjero. Siguió vigilándolos hasta que aquel alfa notó su presencia, sus miradas se conectaron y sintió una conexión extraña. Algo desconocido para él se presentó en ese momento.

Esa extraña sensación estremeció cada fibra de su ser, necesitaba alejarse de ahí inmediatamente antes de que alguien más lo viera. Inuyasha se repitió varias veces que no debió ir ahí. Dio una última mirada a ese alfa que no había dejado de mirarlo y se fue rápidamente del lugar, necesitaba encontrar la razón de su sentir.

_..._

_..._

Llegó la noche, Inuyasha supo por boca de Kagome que aquel alfa se trataba del hijo de los amos. También hubo una petición del mismo, mostrarle a todos los omegas sin excepciones. Obviamente se ocultó de la mirada de Jaken para no presentarse. Según ellos, era una verificación pues el alfa joven estaba por entrar en celo y quería encontrar un buen cuerpo con el cual satisfacerse.

Afortunadamente Inuyasha no fue seleccionado para ello, no se sentía listo para algo así y menos sin llegar a presentar su primer celo. Sabía que su destino como omega era encontrar un alfa y llevar en su interior a sus futuros hijos. De cierta forma, le asustaba todo eso. Llevó sus manos a su vientre, en ese fértil lugar llevaría un niño en algún momento. Desde que empezó a instruirse un poco, Inuyasha deseó que sus hijos fueran todos alfas. No por los beneficios sino por la calidad de vida de ellos, entre ese gran harén de omegas había hijos pertenecientes a familias influyentes. Habían sido desechados por su familia por el simple hecho de pertenecer a esa casta.

No quería eso para sus hijos, no quería ver como los despreciaban. Si eran alfas podrían llevar una buena vida pero tendría que sacrificarse, se los arrebatarían de sus brazos. Pero, eso era lo mejor. Con el paso del tiempo comprendió el sacrificio de su madre. Entendió el porqué de su huida y no le reprochaba nada, tan solo esperaba que ella estuviera con bien en donde sea que estuviera.

Y regresando a su encuentro con el alfa, había sido raro. Aunque esas raras sensaciones que sintió al verlo seguían rondando su mente. Al recordar esa mirada tan atrayente, sintió sus mejillas acalorarse. Pero, no solo fueron sus mejillas las que ardían con intensidad. Sintió un extraño calor en su bajo vientre, sentía ese calor agolparse en ese lugar y no entendía la razón.

Poco a poco su respiración se iba agitando, su calor corporal aumentaba y sentía como su ropa interior empezaba a humedecerse. Algo no andaba bien. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y su respiración agitada lo obligó a jadear con intensidad. Escuchó unos toques en su puerta pero en ese estado no era capaz de moverse siquiera. Su mente se nubló, su omega interno salió y reclamaba por un alfa. Empezó a retorcerse en la cama buscando la manera de aniquilar ese calor que se propagaba por todo su cuerpo. Escuchó la puerta ser abierta con brusquedad, escuchó voces alteradas y finalmente, sintió como era alzado de la cama. En un parpadeo, ya estaba en otra habitación. Escuchó algo respecto a un celo y entendió la que le pasaba, su celo había llegado al fin. Estaba en esa habitación y estaba asustado pues sabía lo que pasaba cuando un omega entraba en celo en ese lugar. Pero su omega interno liberaba más y más feromonas para atraer a cualquier alfa cercano.

Era bien sabido que el amo del lugar era el que estrenaba a los omegas pero una parte de él le hacía imaginar a ese joven alfa. No sabía su nombre pero estaba seguro que sonaría muy bien entre gemidos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando las luces se apagaron, a pesar de sentir una gran excitación quemando su ser, tenía miedo. Aumentó en el momento en el que empezaban a despojarlo de su ropa. Sentir esas manos grandes acariciarlo hizo que empezara a gemir sintiendo cuán sensible estaba en ese momento.

Grandes y fuertes manos que se paseaban por todo su cuerpo, besos sonoros eran repartidos en su cuello y demás zonas erógenas. Ya sin importarle quien era aquel que lo tocaba, decidió dejarse envolver por las caricias para tratar de mitigar el fuego que carcomía toda su piel. Sus labios fueron tomados con fiereza, ese sofocante beso le hizo mirar el rostro del alfa, o al menos sus ojos. Esos ojos que denotaban cierta bravura, eran inconfundibles. Al ver quien era en realidad ese hombre, empezó a corresponder con ímpetu. Esos ojos hicieron que sus piernas se aferraran al cuerpo del alfa y provocaron que arañará sensualmente la espalda del mismo.

El calor del momento aumentaba con cada caricia, con cada beso. El omega gemía con intensidad por las atenciones del alfa que yacía encima suyo, los besos que repartía, las caricias otorgadas y de vez en vez, unas cuantas miradas furtivas. Después de tantos toques y caricias, llegó el momento decisivo. El alfa lo volteó y tras un camino de besos en su espalda, sintió como irrumpía en su virginal interior.

Gritó. Aun si estaba preparado para recibirlo, había sido una dolorosa tortura. Pero eso no detuvo al alfa, aprovechando ese lubricante natural hizo que sus arremetidas fueran más constantes, sabía que el omega se acostumbraría y no era como si le importara realmente lo que le ocurría. Estaba demasiado ensimismado con las feromonas que el omega liberaba como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese tentador cuerpo.

Poco a poco el dolor se transformó en placer, empezaba a moverse con el alfa como si fueran un solo ser. Los fuertes alaridos de placer resonaban en el lugar al sentir como un punto en específico era golpeado en su interior. Sentir esas manos expertas recorrer cada palmo de su cuerpo lo hacían delirar, lo hacían gimotear por más. Y fue cuando sintió cómo aceleraba sus movimientos, el momento culminante estaba por llegar. Y entonces pasó, sintió como era llenado por esa sustancia espesa y blanquecina, un nuevo alarido de placer fue emitido. También sintió los caninos del alfa incrustarse en su cuello en el momento de la liberación. Eso no funcionaría, aún conservaba el collar que lo protegía de la mordida de un alfa. Finalmente el alfa se dejó caer sobre sí con las energías menguadas. No podrían separarse por un rato por el ya tan conocido nudo. Aunque no esperó a ser separados, cerró los ojos tratando de descansar, por ahora sus deseos estaban cumplidos y después de esa jornada no quería otra cosa que no fuera dormir.

...

...

Así transcurrieron tres largos días. Fue el tiempo que duró su celo, el alfa se había encargado de satisfacerlo en ese aspecto. No habían hablado casi nada, el alfa le permitía descansar por ratos para alimentarse e hidratarse. Dormía por ratos y el pudor se había ido de vacaciones por su celo así que no se apenaba en mostrarse desnudo ante ese atractivo hombre pues sus descansos no duraban mucho tiempo.

Obviamente tomaba sus pastillas anticonceptivas o eso creía, en realidad estaba tomando analgésicos pero no se había dado cuenta de ello y el alfa no especulaba en eso. No le importaba más que pasar el celo con el omega pues extrañamente su celo se había adelantado. Solo duraba un día pero con ese omega sentía su libido aumentar considerablemente.

Y después de eso, al fin pudo salir de la habitación. La mañana del tercer día había llegado y se hallaba completamente solo, era de esperarse. Los omegas solo eran juguetes sexuales para un alfa.

Desde ese día fue declarado como el favorito del hijo de amo, eso significaba que nadie más a parte de él era capaz de tocarlo. Por un lado, le alegró pues significaba que solo ese apuesto hombre lo tocaría de esa maravillosa manera y a su omega interno le gustaba. Al mirarse a los ojos sentía un extraño lazo del cual no sabía la causa, algo estaban pasando por alto. Pero su inexperiencia le evitaba verlo con claridad.

_Dos meses después..._

Durante los dos meses transcurridos, habían empezado a congeniar. Inuyasha había descubierto que respondía al nombre de Sesshomaru y eso le hizo ver que ese nombre si sonaría mejor entre gemidos. Charlaban todas las tardes cuando terminaba sus deberes, después de sus rutinarios ejercicios solía recibir la visita de ese enigmático alfa. Poco a poco sentía ese invisible lazo atarlos aún más. Tal vez era hora de consultarlo con alguien más experimentado pero no conocía a algún omega mayor, todos rondaban entre los treinta y menos. Además, le habían tomado cierto resentimiento por ser el preferido del hijo del amo siendo alguien primerizo.

Supuso que tal vez Kagome sabría, ella era mayor por un par de años. Y era la única que le confiaría algo así, nadie más en ese lugar tenía su voto de confianza. Y no era como si le fuera a decir al viejo Jaken, recibiría una reprimenda si llegaba a mencionar algo así.

Esa misma tarde, antes de que llegara a hablar con Kagome, Inuyasha recibió una terrible noticia. El hijo del amo volvería a su hogar en el extranjero y esa sería la última vez que se vieran por algún tiempo. Sus vacaciones habían acabado y debía volver a sus obligaciones.

El alfa de nombre Sesshomaru se marchó sin siquiera decir adiós, decir que estaba triste era algo muy corto para describir su estado de ánimo. Su animal interior aullaba de dolor por la pérdida y él solo quería enredarse en las sábanas de su cama y pretender que todo lo pasado durante ese tiempo no fuera más que un simple sueño.

...

...

Todo acto tiene consecuencias y una noche de pasión sin protección, no es la excepción. Inuyasha el omega de diecisiete años empezó a presentar los típicos síntomas de un embarazo.

A días de haber sufrido la ausencia de ese alfa empezó a presentar las tan conocidas nauseas, mareos y demás síntomas distintivos. Decidió que debía ocultarlo, los omegas no debían tener hijos si no se les autorizaba y mucho menos de un alfa tan influyente. Estar preñado y sin una marca de pertenencia, lo haría ver como un acto de promiscuidad. Al darse cuenta de su error con los anticonceptivos le hizo pensar que todo era su culpa y que no podría culpar a su hijo no nato.

Pero, algo así no era fácil de ocultar. Aunque gracias a que reprimía su propio aroma lo hacía más sencillo, el usar ropa holgada también ayudaba a ocultar su pequeño vientre de pocas semanas. Debido a que se saltaba las sesiones de ejercicio obligatorias, los beta a cargo de los cuidados de harén, empezaban a sospechar. La primera en notarlo había sido Kagome, al llevar sus alimentos y verlo devorar la comida era normal pero su apetito voraz había aumentado considerablemente. Al entrar en la cocina lo habían visto hacer muecas disimuladas con ciertos insumos. Poco a poco la servidumbre a cargo de los omegas empezaban a mirarlo con suspicacia al verlo andar por los jardines. 

Inuyasha habría logrado ocultar su estado por algo más de tiempo si no hubiera sido obligado a participar en los ejercicios que debían tomar para estar en forma. Los demás se habían quejado con el mayordomo al verlo saltarse los ejercicios. Esa misma tarde vieron como Inuyasha caía al suelo después de correr una maratón de diez metros.

Al traer al médico a cargo de los cuidados de los omegas, se supo la verdad de su estado. Y claramente los amos de la casa estaban más que furiosos por la incompetencia de los betas con su trabajo. No era algo creíble que un omega tan joven haya podido ocultar algo tan serio y ellos ni enterados. Sabían quién era el padre, el omega aún olía a su hijo. Pero, el niño ya estaba en camino y debía esperar a que naciera para ver si era digno de pertenecer a esa casa en la que la mayoría eran alfas y los que no, ni siquiera eran mencionados.

_..._

_..._

Después de haberse sabido el estado del omega, todo tomó un rumbo totalmente diferente. Obviamente Inu no Taisho declaró que su primogénito no debía enterarse hasta saber si esa cría era digna de ser parte de la familia. La explicación del omega había dejado en claro que el alfa que lo había poseído no sabía de su estado y así seguiría.

Aunque Inuyasha replicara de su descuidado proceder, ya no había vuelta atrás. Su pequeño estaría siendo vigilado en espera de saber si sería un Taisho o si se uniría al harén en un futuro. Esa era la vida de un omega y de su cría no nata, los Taisho esperaban saber si ese pequeño podría llegar en un futuro a ser llamado "nieto".

—Escucha bien, omega. Nosotros los Taisho somos alfas de raza pura y por esa razón poseemos un olfato altamente desarrollado. Por ende, cuando nazca el niño podremos saber su casta sin necesidad de esperar a que madure. Depende de ello que siga a tu cuidado. —Sentenció el amo.

Lo habían ido a ver a su habitación a decirle lo obvio, si su hijo nacía alfa inmediatamente se le arrebataría y sería dejado a cargo de nodrizas. Si era un alfa, no lo tendría por mucho tiempo en sus brazos.

—Me ha quedado claro, amo. —Murmuró quedo mientras abrazaba su pequeño vientre. No quería perderlo, quería formar una familia como nunca la tuvo.

—No quisiera imaginar que esa criatura naciera de nuestra casta y que quedara a cargo de un inútil omega. Eso sería vergonzoso. —Masculló con desdén. —Si llega a ser alfa, te enviaremos lejos. No querrás que el niño sepa que su madre es una perra promiscua.

—Gracias por su benevolencia, amo. Tiene razón, no quiero que mi hijo averigüe sobre mí. No quisiera que se avergonzara de alguien como yo.

Después de amedrentarlo un poco más, el amo de la casa se marchó.

Inuyasha no sabía que pasaría si Sesshomaru se llegará a enterar de su estado. Posiblemente haría lo mismo que sus padres, le quitaría al niño si llegara a ser alfa. Ciertamente, estaba deprimido. Con la lejanía del alfa y las amenazas de los amos, hacían que sus ánimos decayeran. Él, un Omega que debía resignarse a su cruda realidad pero que no aceptaba. No había mucho que hacer, si llegaba a revelarse y escapar, terminaría en el bajo mundo vendiendo su cuerpo para alimentarse.

...  
...

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo con normalidad. Ese pequeño vientre empezaba a ser más notorio. El tiempo decisivo estaba por llegar. Por más que le doliera, deseaba que su hijo fuera un alfa. Un omega que ni siquiera poseía marca de pertenencia no podría proveerle lo que esa poderosa familia podría darle.

Finalmente, los dolores de parto llegaron. El omega fue llevado a un prestigioso hospital para ser atendido debidamente. Su pequeño llegaría al mundo.

Después de unas tortuosas horas de parto, el llanto de un bebé se escuchó. El primogénito de Sesshomaru Taisho había nacido y faltaba comprobar si llevaría su apellido o sería rechazado junto a su madre.

Después del procedimiento rutinario, Inuyasha descansaba en una camilla de una gran habitación. Ya le habían entregado a su hijo, era idéntico a su padre. Poseía los rasgos de esa acaudalada familia.

Mientras lo alimentaba con un biberón lleno de leche, la puerta se abrió y el matrimonio Taisho entró.

—Hemos terminado el papeleo y queremos ver al niño. —Vociferó el hombre mayor. Su esposa se acercó al bebé y comprobó su parecido con su amado hijo.

—Es idéntico a nuestro hijo. —Murmuró asombrada.

El hombre prácticamente se lo arrebató de los brazos, instintivamente el bebé empezó a llorar por ser arrancado de improvisto del calor que emanaba su madre. El hombre lo miró con atención, el aroma distintivo de la casta que el pequeño emanaba era tenue pero estaba presente. La decisión estaba tomada. Lo entregó al Omega.

—El niño es alfa, este niño es mi nieto. —Sentenció. El Omega se aferró al bebé, sus ojos acuosos mostraban su sufrimiento. —Traeremos a una nodriza, este niño será educado por lo que es.

—Le pido que me permita tenerlo un poco más, se lo suplico. —Los alfas lo ignoraron, estaban al teléfono poniendo en orden lo relacionado con el nuevo miembro de la familia.

Pasadas unas horas, todo estaba resuelto. La hora de la separación había llegado. Por más que Inuyasha suplicó que le permitieran cuidar del niño por un poco de tiempo más, había sido rechazado. No querían al Omega cerca del pequeño y menos siendo alguien que pertenecía al harén.

—¡Amo, por favor! ¡Permítame tenerlo un poco más!. —El hombre estaba empeñado en arrancarle el niño de los brazos, a pesar de tener poca movilidad gracias a ese corte en su vientre, no se dio por vencido. Su voz al borde del llanto ni siquiera logró causar lástima en aquel cruel hombre.

Cuando Inu no Taisho estuvo a punto de soltarle una bofetada por revelarse, una mano fuerte sosteniendo la propia impidió el golpe.

—¿¡Que se supone que está haciendo!?.

Tanto el Omega como el alfa se sorprendieron ante esa imponente voz. Tras él se encontraba su único hijo con una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Eso mismo debería preguntar yo.

El alfa lo ignoró, al desviar ligeramente su vista pudo ver esa tierna escena, ese Omega que le había causado una gran depresión lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, ese pequeño bulto en sus brazos era algo que no se esperó ver y quería respuestas.

—Una llamada anónima me indicó que debía regresar de inmediato. Agradezco llegar a tiempo.

_—¡Regrese por favor, joven amo! ¡Él está en el hospital! ¡Cosas malas pasarán si no llega!._

Esa voz femenina aún retumbaba en su mente.

—Quiero respuestas ahora. —Exigió.

Su padre le relató todo, a su manera. El pequeño era una trampa para amarrarlo al Omega que solo quería los beneficios de pertenecer a la familia Taisho. Después de haber pasado dos meses con ese Omega, Sesshomaru supo que la versión de su padre era toda una sarta de mentiras.

—Tú. —Su vista se clavó en el Omega. —Habla ahora. Quiero saber que es lo que ocurre.

El Omega sintió la mirada penetrante del alfa mayor, esa mirada le impedía decir una sola palabra. Cómo Omega, era sumiso con los alfas en contra de su voluntad.

El alfa más joven al notar que su padre intimidaba más al Omega, decidió usar sus propios métodos. Miró fijamente al Omega, y habló con imponencia.

— **Habla**. —Usó la voz, al ver al Omega temblar ante esa voz supo que hablaría.

—El amo quiere quitarme a mi hijo. Sé que un sucio Omega no merece nada pero quisiera que me dejarán tenerlo un poco más, solo eso pido.

Después de eso, le relató la procedencia del niño. Eso sí lo había dejado sin palabras.

Era cierto que ambos habían entrado en depresión al separarse, que sin saberlo, algo los llamaba para unirse nuevamente. Después de estar en la soledad de su hogar, el alfa lo había entendido. Había encontrado a su predestinado. Aunque pareciera ser un mito, comprobó que era real.

Sin decir nada más y bajo la atenta mirada del alfa mayor, el alfa joven se acercó al Omega. Pudo ver al niño, tanto su aroma como su apariencia le hizo ver que era su vástago, sangre de su sangre. Se acercó al Omega y sin dudarlo, clavó sus colmillos en la curvatura de su cuello. No era una marca permanente pero estaría ahí si la seguía poniendo, la permanente llegaría cuando pudiera dejársela.

Ese movimiento impresionó a los dos restantes. No se esperaron que algo así ocurriera.

—¿¡Pero qué has hecho, hijo!?.

—¿Qué no es obvio? Acabo de reclamar este Omega como mío así que no lo tocará a él o a mi hijo. —Sentenció dedicándole una mirada filosa. —Una vez recuperado llevará mi marca permanente.

Ambos alfa empezaron a discutir ignorando al Omega que estaba tiernamente ruborizado ante todo lo que había pasado. Tenía una marca, un hijo y un alfa, tenía una familia.

...  
...

Después de todo el problema en el hospital, las cosas empezaron a serenarse un poco. La familia no aceptó a un Omega pero, el próximo líder de la familia pasó por alto sus quejas, ellos no sufrieron por la depresión que él pasó durante el tiempo separados así que no tenían derecho de reclamar nada.

Obviamente el Omega aún no asimilaba del todo lo que había pasado, era algo repentino. Al saber el significado del lazo que lo unía con el alfa se había quedado sin palabras. Nunca esperó encontrar a su predestinado. Pero ahora tenían un hijo al cual llenaría de amor ahora que podría, su pequeño permanecería en sus brazos hasta que fuera lo suficientemente grande como para enfrentar a la vida.

Su historia había sido bastante corta, se habían conocido por poco tiempo pero en ese tiempo se dieron cuenta de muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, si llegaban a estar separados durante mucho tiempo, corría el riesgo de que murieran de absoluta tristeza, que sus cuerpos solo reaccionaban entre ellos y que un simple celo podría ser el inicio de una historia.

A pesar de tener todo en contra, ambos saldrían adelante y con su pequeño hijo a un lado. A pesar de el sufrimiento de sus animales internos, habían logrado alcanzar un poco de paz y tal vez, empezar a descubrir el amor. Tal vez podrían empezar a amarse justo como su lado animal lo hacía.

Claramente ambos iniciarían su propia historia junto a su hijo, demostrarían que los omegas a pesar de ser una raza repudiada, podían llegar a encontrar la felicidad.

Y porque habían demostrado que una mirada bastaba para iniciar una historia, que una noche de pasión podía traer un tierno error que fortalecería aún más esa unión que empezaba a formarse y que todo no era otra cosa sino una artimaña del destino y todo gracias a...

_Un lazo._

_Fin._


	5. La mejor medicina.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo dolor debe ser aliviado, ya sea esperar con el tiempo o tomar un analgesico. Pero, hay dolores que no son tan fáciles de curar y requieren de un tratamiento más intensivo. Y eso mismo hizo él para ayudar a su amigo, le brindó el apoyo y le dio un tratamiento especial para ayudarlo a mejorar olvidándose de sí mismo y todo para salvar a su mejor amigo.

Hay dolores que las medicinas no pueden aliviar, dolores que calan en lo más profundo del alma, dolores que lastiman sin piedad. Inuyasha tenía ese horrible dolor taladrando su ser, incluso el respirar se le hacía doloroso. Pero, ante cualquier dolor siempre es mejor tomar un analgésico u otra medicina pero... ¿Qué es capaz de curar un corazón roto? ¿Acaso existe algo así?. Inuyasha siempre pensó que el amor era algo maravilloso, el sentimiento más fuerte que podía existir pero estaba equivocado. El único sentimiento más fuerte que nada, era el dolor.

Pero, para entender mejor, hay que ir a ese día en donde comenzó todo.

Un día normal transcurría en la universidad de Tokio, todos los alumnos empezaban a entrar a su respectiva clase, entre ellos un joven de ojos ámbar con un largo cabello negro atado en su regular coleta alta. Él al igual que su novia estudiaban administración y compartían las primeras clases, al entrar al aula y no ver a su amada Kagome por ningún lado, le preocupó. Ella no era de faltar a sus clases y no le había llamado para avisarle. Todo el día se la había pasado pensando en ella y el por qué de su ausencia, eso había llamado la atención de su amigo de la clase superior. Al otro joven se le hacía raro el comportamiento algo distraído de su mejor amigo.

―Inuyasha, ¿te encuentras bien?. ―Preguntó pero el más joven no contestó, se hallaba demasiado distraído esperando una llamada que parecía nunca llegar. Decidió golpearlo levemente, eso lo hizo reaccionar de golpe.

―¿¡Qué te pasa!?.

―Eso mismo quiero saber, ¿Qué demonios te pasa para que me ignores?. ―Su voz molesta hizo sentir mal al pelinegro.

―Lo lamento, Sesshomaru. Es que Kagome no vino hoy y no me ha llamado para explicar porque faltó, estoy preocupado. Eso es todo. ―Explicó. ―Temo que algo le haya pasado porque no contesta mis llamadas.

―Tal vez enfermó, esa debe ser la razón por la cual no asistió. Deberías ir a verla después de clases, te acompañaré si así lo deseas.

―Gracias, eres un gran amigo.

El pelinegro no notó la mueca de frustración que puso el contrario, no notó la punzada al pecho que Sesshomaru sintió ante eso. El mayor lo amaba en secreto, el típico cliché del joven que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, aunque era más difícil por el simple hecho de que Inuyasha no sabía sobre su homosexualidad y mucho menos que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su sonrisa, a pesar de que para alguien más.

Al terminar las clases, ambos salieron hasta el centro comercial para comprar algunas cosas para preparar algo de comer en casa de la novia de Inuyasha. Compraron lo necesario y después de pagar el monto, pidieron un taxi para que los llevará a casa de la chica. Al llegar y después de pagar el viaje, se acercaron a la casa. Tocaron pero nadie abrió.

―¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Qué tal que es grave?. ―El pelinegro empezaba a alterarse producto de la preocupación.

―Vamos, Inuyasha. No te pongas histérico, seguramente ella está bien. ¿Tienes la llave? Tal vez está durmiendo. ―Lo vio sacar la llave de una maceta junto a la puerta, abrió y ambos entraron. ―Seguramente ella está...

Ambos se callaron de golpe al ver el interior, la misma chica que buscaban estaba en el sofá de la sala, en una posición bastante comprometedora con un hombre. Inuyasha dejo caer lo que traía en las manos ante la impresión, no creía en lo que veía y no quería hacerlo. El ruido alertó al par de amantes, la chica se alteró al verlo.

―¡Inuyasha, no es lo que parece!.

Pero él no emitió ni un sonido, dio media vuelta y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Sesshomaru lo miró en silencio, le dolía verlo así. Volteó a ver a la causante de todo, ambos amantes se vestían con rapidez.

―Si te veo de nuevo no, dudare en golpearte. ―Ambos temblaron ante la gélida amenaza, ella lo conocía bien y sabía que esa advertencia era completamente real. ―No vuelvas a acercarte a Inuyasha de nuevo o atente a las consecuencias.

Sin más, Sesshomaru salió de esa casa y buscó a su amigo con la mirada, lo vio doblar la esquina. Corrió para alcanzarlo y lo logró pero al llegar vio que su rostro no demostraba ni una emoción, un rostro muerto como el corazón de ese chico. Él caminaba por inercia, ni siquiera sabía a donde dirigirse, el dolor lo estaba dominando. Lo guio a su departamento, no lo dejaría solo después de todo lo que había pasado. Y así ambos caminaron en silencio, el lugar estaba algo apartado y la personas solo se dedicaban a ver al pelinegro de la mirada perdida. Al llegar al departamento del peliplata, Inuyasha se dejó caer en un sofá cercano. Su antebrazo cubrió sus ojos y Sesshomaru pudo ver como finas lágrimas empezaban a mojar sus mejillas, lo dejó a solas, lo necesitaba. Pero estaría al pendiente, le demostraría que estaba ahí para cuando lo necesitara.

Desde ese día Inuyasha residía con Sesshomaru, así era mejor ya que podría supervisarlo y ayudarlo con un buen tratamiento para el dolor.

Y eso nos lleva al principio, ese punzante dolor ya llevaba un mes causando molestias. En ese tiempo Inuyasha recibió pequeñas dosis de medicina por parte de su mejor amigo que casualmente estudiaba Medicina. Una cucharada de comprensión cada minuto, una inyección de compañía de manera continua, una dosis de amistad cada cinco minutos y secretamente, una tableta de amor cada segundo. Poco a poco la medicina surtía su efecto, pero no era capaz de curar el dolor del corazón y ese era el que más causaba daños, eso hacía de las otras medicinas, un desperdicio.

El tratamiento había iniciado, después de las medicinas llegaba la rutina para mejorar rápidamente. Un hombro en el cual llorar por las noches, un abrazo cada media hora y una porción de palabras de aliento cada que fuera necesario. Al no surtir efecto la medicina, Sesshomaru dobló sus dosis. Con la dosis reforzada el dolor parecía ceder, el estudiante de médico estaba logrando curar a su primer paciente.

Después de pasar por el tratamiento, el paciente después de dos meses podía volver a su rutina diaria pero, no podía dejar su medicina de lado o empeoraría. Por esa razón Sesshomaru siempre estaba a su lado, no sabía si su paciente podía llegar a recaer. De manera lenta el tratamiento parecía sanar el corazón de Inuyasha, poco a poco la herida de su corazón se iba cerrando y eso llenaba de dicha al estudiante de médico, no le gustaba ver a su amigo pasando noches en vela por una mujer que no valía la pena.

Después de un tiempo, el permiso que habían solicitado en la universidad había expirado, significaba que debían volver. Inuyasha estaba algo ansioso, no quería ver a la mujer que le había fallado. Pero con la ayuda de su mejor amigo, enfrentaría sus problemas y los superaría.

El día empezó como cualquier otro, Inuyasha sentía los nervios en su máximo esplendor y estos aumentaron al ver nuevamente a la causante de su dolor, esa dulce droga que lo estaba consumiendo lenta y tortuosamente. Esos ojos chocolate que alguna vez lo miraban con amor estaban mirándolo fijamente, ella lo miraba con arrepentimiento. Mentiría si dijera que su corazón no latió con intensidad al verla, su corazón a pesar de estar desfalleciente, aun latía por y para ella.

Era el descanso, Kagome le pidió a Inuyasha un momento para hablar y ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al patio trasero para poder hacerlo sin interrupciones de terceros.

Sesshomaru se encontraba buscando a Inuyasha por los pasillos, había ido a su aula y no lo había encontrado, temió que hubiera recaído por esa droga hecha mujer. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo y al notar que estaba acompañado por ella, sintió que todo había terminado. Su corazón dolió ante esa escena, ambos hablaban y él solo estorbaba, decidió marcharse y dejar que su amigo fuera feliz. Sesshomaru había estado tan concentrado en Inuyasha que había olvidado la regla básica en el mundo de la medicina, si el médico no tomaba las medidas preventivas, acabaría por contagiarse inevitablemente. Había estado tan empecinado en curar el corazón de Inuyasha que había olvidado el propio. Olvidó colocarle el equipamiento necesario, olvidó colocarle la muralla de lágrimas de frustración que alguna vez derramó al darse cuenta que era diferente, esas lágrimas que brotaron sin permiso al darse cuenta que amaba con todo su ser a ese joven. Había olvidado reforzar su sistema con un gran ''no caigas de nuevo'', había olvidado que jamás pasaría de ser el mejor amigo de Inuyasha y el que solo podía aspirar a eso.

Después de pensarlo, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que al menos Inuyasha sería feliz y si volvía a recaer, él estaría ahí pues era su trabajo. Un médico se encarga de la salud de sus pacientes, un amigo se encarga de ayudar a cualquier amigo que lo necesite, un amigo médico se encarga de dar el tratamiento preciso y la ayuda que alguien común no puede dar. Y sin importarle nada más, se marchó a su departamento. Sesshomaru necesitaba administrarse a sí mismo los cuidados necesarios, nadie estaba para él para ayudarlo con eso. Nadie estaría para suministrarle la mejor medicina y nadie le haría lo mismo que él hizo con Inuyasha.

Al llegar su departamento, se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó, a veces dormir para desconectarse de la realidad era mejor que nada. Despertó y no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, la oscuridad reinaba en su habitación. Iba a volver a cerrar los ojos pero, sintió algo en su cama. Al sentarse notó que Inuyasha dormía a su lado, no entendía la razón de ese comportamiento. Estaba seguro que pasaría la noche en su casa o con su novia, no ahí con él.

―¿Que estás haciendo aquí?. ―Murmuró.

Empezó a moverlo para que despertará, quería saber el por qué de sus acciones pero era difícil, sabía que ese pelinegro era perezoso.

―¡Despierta!. ―El gritó hizo que Inuyasha terminara en el suelo gracias a que se enredó con las sábanas.

―¿¡Qué te pasa!?. ―Chilló Inuyasha desde el suelo.

―Eso mismo quiero saber, ¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama?.

El Inuyasha se levantó del suelo y se sentó en la cama, dispuesto a hablar con Sesshomaru y aclarar sobre lo que había descubierto con aquella mujer.

―Hablé con Kagome. ―Se mantuvo atento ante las expresiones del platinado, notó el semblante decaído. ―Le deje en claro que no voy a volver con ella, no después de lo que hizo.

―¿Que dijo ella?.

―Me insultó y enfureció. Dijo que la deje por ti y también me dijo que tú... ―Gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana pudo notar un ligero rubor en las mejillas del pelinegro. ―Dijo que todos veían lo que yo no, que todos notaban que tú tienes sentimientos por mí.

Sesshomaru sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, cargado de adrenalina. Él no quería que esas simples palabras arruinarán su amistad de años con Inuyasha. No soportaría tener que alejarse por culpa de su corazón, no había pedido enamorarse, no había pedido ser diferente pero eso pasó sin que se diera cuenta, un día simplemente se dio cuenta de lo obvio.

―¿Y si así fuera, qué? ¿Me harás a un lado por eso?. ―Trató de calmarse y moderó su tono. ―No es necesario que me tengas lástima, puedo vivir con... ―Un besó lo silenció, Inuyasha se aferraba a su pecho sin romper ese beso.

Sesshomaru desde siempre había anhelado un contacto así con Inuyasha, correspondió ese gesto sin saber porque lo hacía si ya sabía las consecuencias. Pero, no entendía porque Inuyasha amando a alguien más, lo besaba a él. Tal vez Inuyasha jugaba con su corazón, pero eso ya no le importaba, su corazón había tenido siempre una fisura que lo lastimaba continuamente y una herida más no era la gran cosa. Al separarse y tratando de regular su respiración, miró de manera interrogante a Inuyasha.

―¿Por qué?.

―Mi mente me dice que vuelva con Kagome, que olvide lo que hizo y volvamos a lo de siempre. Pero, mi corazón me dice que ya no quiere volver a sufrir, quiere que permanezca en el único lugar que soy feliz y ese es a tu lado. ―Alzó la mirada. ―Aun siento algo por Kagome pero, algo empezó a crecer aquí dentro. ―Puso la mano en su pecho. ―Algo aquí me dice que si me alejo de ti, sufriré aún más de lo que sufrí con ella y no quiero eso.

―No te entiendo.

―Yo tampoco me entiendo, lo único que sé es que no quiero alejarme de ti. Sé que es raro, sé que es ilógico pero quiero que tomes mi mano y no la sueltes, quiero que me ayudes a dejar atrás el pasado y que seas mi futuro.

―Lo siento, pero mi corazón no soportará otra herida. No quiero ser el remplazo, no quiero sustituir un amor.

―No serás el remplazo y tampoco serás quien sustituya mi pasado amor. Tú serás la medicina. Cúrame, Sesshomaru. Ayúdame a dejar de lado ese incesante dolor y reemplazalo con amor. 

Sesshomaru miró los ojos del más chico, estaban cristalizados y sabía que hablaba con sinceridad. Su mente le decía que se negará, que estar con Inuyasha le traería dolor pues él aun quería a aquella chica pero, su corazón solo tuvo una cosa que decir y era: Inténtalo. Si se negaba, dolería. Si aceptaba, dolería. Con cualquier opción sufriría pero, un médico siempre toma riesgos por sus pacientes para encontrar la cura de sus males e Inuyasha quería alejar ese dolor del corazón y siendo él la cura, era algo complicado.

Si ambos lo intentaban y fallaban con la cura, terminarían heridos y posiblemente, de gravedad. Si ambos se equivocaban no solo destruirían su amistad, destruirían sus corazones. Pero, en la vida hay que tomar algunos riesgos. Si te lastimas, tomas el tiempo para curarte y vuelves a andar. Para ser feliz hay que sufrir primero, para dejar de sufrir hay que ser feliz y ambos tomarían el riesgo, ambos buscarían la cura entre ellos.

―Intentémoslo, intentemos curarnos juntos y que el tiempo decida que será de nosotros.

―Gracias por entenderme, Sesshomaru.

Ese pequeño pacto fue sellado con un abrazo, con el tiempo todo tomaría su forma. Se definiría si Inuyasha sería capaz de dejar atrás aquel dolor para sustituirlo por amor. Sesshomaru intentaría curar a Inuyasha, intentaría curar su corazón y llenarlo de nuevas emociones, nuevos sentimientos y ambos se esforzarían por envolverse por los agridulces brazos del amor. Sabían que sería difícil, sabían que dolería pero aun así no se rendirían ante ningún tropiezo.

Todo médico se esfuerza en encontrar la dosis ideal de medicina para sus pacientes, ni mucha ni poca sino, la correcta. Sesshomaru lo sabía bien, sabía que dosis administrarle a Inuyasha y le recetaría un frasco de tiempo, una caja de perseverancia, una inyección de amor y mucho, pero mucho esfuerzo. A veces el amor podía curarlo todo, a veces podía enfermar un corazón pero con los cuidados necesarios, podía ser algo bueno. Algunas veces en vez de lastimar, el amor podía curar y eso tratarían de hacerlo juntos, ambos podían llegar a superar ese dolor del corazón y todo gracias al amor que podía llegar a ser...

_La mejor medicina._

_Fin._


	6. Un chocolate especial.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este One Shot está basado en el San Valentín de Japón y en el Día Blanco, además de algunas experiencias personales. Como muchos sabrán, en Japón solo las chicas regalan dulces el 14 de Febrero y los chicos el 14 de Marzo, por esa razón mostré ambas fechas.
> 
> PD: Perdón por el retraso, no tuve tiempo el 14 de subirlo y el 15 fue mi cumpleaños por lo que me la pase ocupada la mayor parte del día. Sin más que decir, gracias por leerme!.

La historia comienza el día antes de San Valentín, inicia en una modesta casa familiar. En la cocina de la acogedora casa, una adolescente se embarca en la tarea de preparar el mejor chocolate para su amor imposible. Es observada por su hermano adoptivo, que claramente no pierde detalle de cada movimiento que realiza. Se encuentra memorizando cada acción, ingrediente y tiempo que la jovencita usa.

—Oye, Kagome... ¿No es más fácil comprar chocolates en la tienda de la anciana Kaede?. —Pregunta desde la barra en donde descansa.

—Por supuesto que lo es, tonto. —Contestó sin apartar sus manos del recipiente en donde mezclaba el chocolate. —Pero este chocolate será mi declaración, ya sabes la tradición. Una chica regala un chocolate casero especial a su amado con la esperanza de que le corresponda y siento que este es mi año.

Para Kagome y todas las féminas en la preparatoria, había un amor imposible y se trataba de un profesor. Había empezado a laborar en el plantel cuando ambos entraron a primero, tres años habían pasado tras eso y ya se había ganado el favoritismo de todos los alumnos. Para suerte de la chica, durante los tres años les había tocado ese profesor y aunque fuera estricto, era el mejor. Era raro que no hubiera una señorita suspirando por el profesor y lastimosamente para ellas, no correspondía a ninguna. Cada año en San Valentín, era receptor de dulces y chocolates de todas las mujeres de la institución y eso incluía a Kagome que cada año preparaba su mejor chocolate para él. Pero, todas sabían que ese hombre no consumía ni uno solo de esos dulces pero eso no impedía que se rindieran.

—Eso dijiste hace dos años atrás. Al final, él no va a siquiera mirarlo. —Contestó con un deje de frustración.

El año anterior, habían descubierto el final de los dulces que con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, las alumnas le obsequiaban al profesor. En un encargo de la madre Higurashi, Inuyasha y Kagome habían salido de casa. Justamente era San Valentín y Kagome ya había regalado su chocolate al profesor. Cuando pasaron frente a un orfanato, vieron a profesor Taisho bajar de su automóvil con varias cajas y la curiosidad les orilló a ver lo que ocurría. Al final, Kagome pudo distinguir el bonito chocolate que había hecho en una de las cajas abiertas y a pesar de que ese gesto fue doloroso, tomó la firme decisión de crear el chocolate perfecto que fuera merecedor de ganar aunque fuera una mirada de ese hombre que amaba.

—Eso no impide que me rinda. Cuando tengas a la merecedora de tu chocolate, comprenderás de lo que hablo.

— _''Sé de lo que hablas, Kagome. Por eso, este es mi último intento y si falla, olvidaré lo que siento por él.''_

Inuyasha siguió mirando como Kagome mezclaba el chocolate, como lo hacía a un lado inconforme y lo volvía a preparar, como fruncía el ceño y empezaba una nueva receta. Por suerte, Kagome había comprado una inmensa cantidad de chocolate para esa ocasión y pensar que él estaba tratando de aprender a hacer uno. No era una chica, solo las chicas regalaban chocolates en esa fecha pero era su último intento.

Su vida era simple, un huérfano que fue adoptado por la mejor amiga de su madre al morir ésta durante el parto, con un padre que no conoció y desconocía su paradero. Adoptado en el seno de una familia que contaba de una madre viuda y con dos hijos que inmediatamente lo aceptaron. Una vida bastante simple en compañía de sus hermanos jurados hasta que conoció por casualidad a la persona que irrumpiría en su mente y corazón. Todo había ocurrido cuando recién cursaba la preparatoria, había sido llamado por el director. Después de hablar con el hombre, se encaminó de nuevo a su aula que había logrado memorizar. En una vuelta, se topó con un hombre que no aparentaba más de treinta y en su rostro podía ver la frustración. Tras verlo, aquel apuesto hombre se le acercó y le pidió indicaciones dando a entender que también era nuevo en el plantel. Había estado tan idiotizado con esa vista que no fue capaz de decir ni una sola palabra, su valentía lo había abandonado. Sin atreverse a mostrar su rostro colorado, le dio la señal para que lo siguiera y de esa forma guiarlo. Había sido amor a primera vista, un amor que estaba seguro, no sería recíproco.

...

...

La noche cayó, no había nada más que dos personas dentro del hogar. La madre trabajaría hasta la mañana en el hospital en el que laboraba, el hijo menor pasaría la noche en casa de su amigo y los únicos que quedaban eran Inuyasha y Kagome. Aunque la última ya dormía y esa era la señal del único varón en la casa. A hurtadillas, Inuyasha abandonó su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina acompañado de convicción y una gran ilusión. El adolescente tenía planeado preparar un especial chocolate con las recetas que había memorizado anteriormente.

Se suponía que en San Valentín los hombres eran los que recibían los dulces, no al revés. Pero, para que pudiera regalar un dulce en el Día Blanco, debía ser porque había recibido algo en San Valentín y era bastante obvio que jamás recibiría algo de ese apuesto hombre en su vida. No se iba a desanimar, aún no. Iba a preparar ese dulce y lo entregaría con una ligera ilusión para después olvidar ese absurdo e infantil sentimiento.

—¡Tú puedes hacerlo!. —Se animó a sí mismo como vio a su hermana hacerlo antes de comenzar a cocinar.

Después de un rato de derretir chocolate y mezclarlo con mantequilla, se dio cuenta que no era tan fácil como su hermana lo había hecho parecer. Se había quemado varias veces, por poco incendia las mangas de su pijama y había quemado en dos ocasiones el chocolate. Para su suerte, Kagome había comprado una excesiva cantidad de chocolate para su receta que había terminado con un hermoso conjunto de chocolates en forma de corazón con un delicioso sabor. Los había probado, había podido sentir ese dulce sabor derretirse en su paladar y quería hacer algo así también. Aunque no todos eran buenos en algo y estaba seguro de que sería la última vez que se acercara a la cocina.

Varios intentos pasaron, sus ilusiones se despedazaban al ver el horrible trabajo que estaba haciendo. El sabor del chocolate que hacía, pasaba del tradicional dulzón a ser más amargo que comer café a pulso. Sus esperanzas se estaban desmoronando con cada mezcla que tiraba a la basura. Al voltear a ver el reloj en la pared, vio que era bastante tarde y si no dormía pronto, no podría dormir más que un poco de tiempo y no podía darse el lujo de faltar a la escuela. Una vez más, derritió una barra de chocolate y la mezcló con mantequilla esperando que saliera bien ya que era su último intento. Inuyasha no era consciente de que era observado desde la escalera por Kagome, la jovencita veía a su hermano quemarse los dedos, maldecir por lo bajo y finalmente, ver su rostro triste y desilusionado.

Finalmente, el chocolate estaba derretido y debía colocarlo en un molde para darle forma. Lo sacó del fuego y al dar un paso, resbaló haciendo que la pequeña olla de chocolate cayera al suelo. Trató de atraparla pero solo logró quemarse la mano por el metal caliente.

—¡Maldición!. —Murmuró al meter la mano en agua fría.

Al terminar de atender su lesión, se arrodilló en el suelo y se apoyó en sus manos, se dispuso a limpiar esa mezcla negra y grumosa que había derramado anteriormente. Al frotar el suelo con un paño, pudo sentir como una cálida gota caía en el dorso de su mano. Se sentó y limpió su rostro. Lágrimas de frustración, una tras otra salían sin su permiso. Entre más frotaba sus ojos, más lágrimas salían. La frustración lo dominó, la cocina había quedado hecha un desastre y todo para nada, no era bueno cocinando, el tiempo se le había acabado y no podría dar ese regalo de despedida. Porque eso era, estaba seguro de que ese profesor no estaría con un hombre y mucho menos, con alguien al cual le doblaba la edad. Además, Inuyasha sabía que muchas bellas señoritas estaban tras él y no sería extraño que le hiciera caso a alguna de ellas.

—No te rindas, no aun. —Su voz baja y temblorosa apenas fue escuchada. No quería dejarse vencer pero era inevitable, la frustración lo había alcanzado y estaba seguro de que se veía patético llorando en el suelo.

—El primer paso para una buena receta, es mantener la estación limpia.

Inuyasha alzó la mirada del suelo y vio a Kagome limpiar la mesa. Ella no dijo otra cosa y empezó a limpiar el desastre causado, en silencio empezó a ayudarle y agradeció internamente que ella no lo hubiera preguntado nada acerca de su situación.

Con ayuda de Kagome y sus enseñanzas, pudo preparar algo decente. Ella le decía que hacer, que cantidad usar y que tiempo debía durar. Gracias a su ayuda, su receta estaba tomando forma. Se fue por lo tradicional, cerezas cubiertas de chocolate. Su hermana había sacado un frasco de cerezas envinadas y le había aconsejado usarlas, el sabor dulce de la fruta contrastaría con el chocolate y sabría bien para ser la receta de un principiante.

Pasó un rato, Inuyasha pudo preparar por sí mismo el chocolate sin quemarlo y cubrir las frutillas con él. Al terminar todo el proceso y haber endurecido el chocolate, siguió la envoltura. En un pequeño recipiente en forma de corazón, vertió sus chocolates y lo metió dentro de una bolsa de celofán y tras atarle un vistoso lazo rojo, supo que estaba listo. Al mirarlo, notó que se veía algo femenino pero peor era nada.

...

...

Una nueva clase inició, Inuyasha pudo ver a sus compañeras entregar los chocolates ''obligados'' y uno que otro de amistad. Había recibido un poco de ambos. Miró disimuladamente su bolso, ahí se encontraba el chocolate que con mucho esfuerzo y lágrimas, había logrado crear. Aunque, la triste realidad era que terminaría siendo desechado sin ganarse una mirada. Aun así, quería cerrar ciclos y superar ese amor que no llegó a desarrollarse. 

Durante el transcurso del día, Inuyasha pudo ver como el escritorio del profesor Taisho se iba colmando de chocolates de ''declaración'' y ver esos dulces, le hacían ver que el suyo era insignificante comparado con ellos. Nuevamente sus ilusiones se despedazaban gracias a la inseguridad, un hombre no regalaba chocolates en San Valentín pero él lo estaba haciendo y no eran tan buenos como el de las chicas.

Sonó la campana final, Inuyasha sumido en la inseguridad, no había entregado el chocolate y planeaba no hacerlo. A final de cuentas, sería como traicionar a su hermana que le había ayudado sin saber quién sería el destinatario. Miró al profesor explicar los últimos detalles de la tarea y cómo poco a poco el aula se vaciaba e hizo lo mismo. Tomó sus cosas y se marchó, hasta que llegó a la puerta principal.

—Ve a casa, Kagome. Tengo algo que hacer. —Le indicó a la adolescente y sin darle tiempo de responder, corrió a su aula antes de que la valentía momentánea se esfumara de su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó al aula, no había nadie. Pero, el maletín del profesor seguía en el escritorio y eso daba a entender que seguía por ahí. Además, los dulces aún estaban a su alrededor. Sacó de su bolso el recipiente con chocolates y con algo de pena, lo dejó en el escritorio junto a los demás dulces.

Inuyasha fue ignorante del adulto que estaba parado al final del pasillo, ignoró que el profesor Taisho pudo ver su rápida entrada y su huida. Cuando el profesor entró nuevamente al aula, pudo ver un sencillo arreglo de dulces que anteriormente no había estado ahí, supo de inmediato de que se trataba.

_Un mes después..._

El Día Blanco había llegado, Inuyasha obsequió pequeños dulces que había comprado en la tienda para agradecer los que había recibido en San Valentín. Como todos los años, el profesor no regresó ni un solo presente a las féminas y eso muy en el fondo, le daba esperanzas a Inuyasha. Pero, se había hecho a la idea de que debía olvidarle y centrarse en su vida escolar. Y se mantuvo así el resto del horario escolar. Durante el día, Inuyasha pudo ver la decepción en las compañeras al no recibir ni un presente y a su hermana pregonar que no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. A veces quería tener esa convicción que todas poseían pero después de casi tres años, había perdido las esperanzas.

Al regresar del receso, estudió hasta que la hora de salida llegó. Al abrir su bolso para guardar sus materiales, vio una caja en forma de corazón dentro. Hizo como que no había nada y sacó la tarjeta que acompañaba el obsequio.

_''Los chocolates estaban deliciosos, muchas gracias.''_

Su rostro se coloreó al instante, esa caligrafía ya la había visto antes. Esa caligrafía era la misma que figuraba en sus libretas al ser revisadas por el profesor. Miró al hombre, este también lo miraba. El profesor le dedicó una disimulada sonrisa y un leve asentimiento. La cara de Inuyasha no podía estar más roja.

Al final de las clases, Inuyasha corrió al baño y revisó el presente en su bolso. Era una costosa caja en forma de corazón, dentro había finos chocolates blancos que se veían apetecibles. Sonrió avergonzado al recordar la tradición. Si el regalo del Día Blanco era más costoso que el de San Valentín, significaba que la declaración era correspondida. Al dar la vuelta, vio al profesor recargado en el marco de la puerta, su corazón empezó a latir con intensidad en cuanto el profesor empezaba a acercarse.

—Profesor yo... —El hombre lo interrumpió en el momento en el que tomaba su mentón con delicadeza, Inuyasha no creía que eso en verdad estaba pasando.

—No hables, no rompas el momento.

Inuyasha y el profesor se miraron fijamente. Cabía mencionar que el hombre mayor no había soltado el rostro de su alumno, lentamente sus rostros se acercaron e Inuyasha instintivamente cerró los ojos. Ni en sus más locas fantasías, Inuyasha había soñado con algo así. Nunca pensó que el profesor le correspondería. Y cuando sintió la respiración del mayor mezclándose con la suya, relamió sus labios. Pocos segundos después, sintió los labios del profesor en su frente. Abrió los ojos y la sonrisa que mostraba el profesor, hizo que su corazón palpitara con rapidez.

—Crece un poco más, solo así funcionará esto.

Tras esas palabras, el profesor se marchó. Inuyasha abrazó su regalo con la cara roja, estaba tan avergonzado por esos acontecimientos. Pero, también estaba feliz por haber logrado conquistar aquel frío corazón sin saber en verdad como lo había hecho. Aunque, él no se daba cuenta de las miradas de su profesor o la incomodidad del hombre al verlo hablar animadamente con sus compañeras, algo mejor catalogado como ''celos''.

Ese sin duda había sido el mejor Día Blanco de su aún corta vida, nunca esperó recibir algo. Mucho menos que el profesor fuera el que se lo enviará. Pero, gracias a que encontró la convicción en su hermana, había logrado crear ese chocolate que los unió. Tendría que soportar la lástima en su corazón, su hermana también había estado tras aquel hombre y lo sabía pero aun así, no podía decirle a su corazón que lo olvidara. Además, literalmente él lo había visto primero.

Al final, el día de San Valentín había resultado de maravilla. Había logrado hacer su chocolate y había recibido uno en el Día Blanco, significando que una futura relación se avecinaba. Aún era demasiado joven y la respuesta que el profesor le había dado significaba que le esperaría. Se unirían gracias a una conocida festividad, en el futuro estarían juntos gracias a una simple pero linda tradición y todo gracias a...

_Un Chocolate Especial._

Fin.


	7. Cuerpo en venta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un universitario es adicto a los placeres que un hombre mayor puede dar. A cambio de una buena cantidad de dinero, puede ofrecer un cuerpo cálido y a su vez, recibir un placer inigualable.

Comienza una típica mañana normal, los alumnos de la universidad SnT se preparan para asistir a sus primeras clases. Como todos los días, llega un ostentoso automóvil negro de último modelo. Después de la primera impresión, ya no les causa tanta sorpresa como al principio. Al ver como una de las puertas traseras se abre, saben con certeza quien bajará de él.

Ataviado con costosas ropas, baja Inuyasha Setsuna, un apuesto joven que también asiste a esa universidad de clase media. Cualquiera diría ¿Cómo es que el hijo de un contador y un ama de casa, viste y calza ropa de diseñador? Todos al principio se hicieron esa misma pregunta y estaban seguros que el dueño de aquel auto negro sabría la respuesta. Pero, los vidrios completamente negros por el polarizado de ellos, les impide ver al conductor y aun si pudieran hacerlo, sólo verían a un viejo chófer.

Inuyasha acostumbrado a las miradas nada discretas, camina con seguridad hacia el interior de la institución con el bolso de sus materiales colgando de su hombro e ignorando los cuchicheos y miradas. Ni bien entra, ya está contra la pared. Ha sido encontrado por su acosador personal, Naraku Onigumo. Rola los ojos ante el espectáculo de todos los días. Naraku estaba obsesionado con él prácticamente desde la secundaria y el acoso había incrementado en el momento que había declarado abiertamente que era homosexual y no era como si lo ocultará. Necesitaba exponer sus preferencias para alejar a las mujeres interesadas en su suntuoso estilo de vida.

—¿Acaso no te cansas de abrirle las piernas a viejos con dinero?. —Escupió el ojicarmín con claro desdén. —¿Qué tienen esos ancianos que yo no?.

—Déjame pensar... —Empieza a encontrar las muy marcadas diferencias. —Dinero, clase, experiencia y una buena herramienta. —Terminó con picardía y una sonrisa cargada de burla.

—¡Maldito!. —El hombre de ojos carmín besa al Setsuna de manera forzada, logra entrar en su cavidad pero el joven contra la pared no le corresponde en absoluto y ese es un doloroso golpe a su ego.

—¿Ya terminaste? Tengo clases a las cuales debo asistir. —Su expresión aburrida provoca que el ojicarmín golpee la pared con el puño a milímetros de su rostro. Después de eso, el hombre ignorando el espasmo doloroso en los nudillos, lo toma del mentón y acaricia con su pulgar la tersa piel con clara molestia.

—Tienes suerte que no sea capaz de dañar ese bonito rostro tuyo. —Finaliza para después marcharse con el orgullo herido.

Inuyasha empieza su camino de nuevo directo a sus clases e ignorando los susurros, tiene la envidia de las mujeres y todo por tener al alumno más popular de la institución como si fuera un simple perro faldero. Pero eso no le importa, solo le importan sus clases y lo que ocurre cuando terminan.

...

...

Finalmente, las clases acaban e Inuyasha sale pues debe ir a su ''trabajo'' de medio tiempo. Como todos los días, ese lujoso automóvil lo espera afuera de su institución para llevarlo a su destino. Al sentir las miradas en él, las ignora y sube al vehículo. Suspira cansinamente cuando el chófer arranca para llevarlo a la ubicación requerida. Después de unos minutos en viaje en los que solo mató el tiempo usando su teléfono, el automóvil se detiene. Al bajar, está en el estacionamiento privado de una gran empresa.

—Nos vemos, viejo. —Se despide del anciano de verdosos cabellos cano. Tras escuchar un _''mocoso grosero''_ en respuesta, camina hacia el elevador con una sonrisa ladina.

Presiona el botón que lo llevará al último piso. Después de unos minutos, el elevador se detiene y abre sus puertas. Se desliza fuera de él y empieza a avanzar. Finalmente, llega a una gran puerta y junto a ella hay un escritorio donde una bella mujer teclea en el ordenador con rapidez. Al verse observada, la mujer alza la vista y al ver quien está frente a ella, sus perfectos labios carmín se tuercen con clara molestia.

—¿De nuevo aquí, zorra? Creí que el señor se había cansado de contratar rameras de tu calaña. —Su sonrisa hipócrita hace que el joven frente a ella exprese una burlona sonrisa.

—Oh, querida, no sabía que me tenías envidia. —Al ver como ese bello rostro se desfigura por la ira, Inuyasha sabe que cumplió su segundo placer favorito, molestar a la secretaria de su jefe.

Contoneándose con clara muestra de victoria, Inuyasha se interna en la gran oficina que aquella puerta oculta. No necesita tocar y lo sabe, es consciente de la rutina. Dentro, un hombre de pulcro cabello platino teclea en su ordenador, sus ojos color oro son salvaguardados por un par de lentes de lectura. Un hombre que a pesar de rondar los cuarenta, se ve bastante atractivo. El empresario no alza la mirada de su trabajo, sigue tan concentrado sin prestar atención al recién llegado.

Inuyasha deja su bolso y se encierra en el baño, tras unos minutos dentro, sale únicamente ataviado con una elegante bata de seda color vino. Con pasos elegantes se encamina hacia el concentrado hombre. Finalmente, Inuyasha puede ver como aquellos elegantes lentes abandonan el rostro de marfil de ese hombre y sus ojos de tonalidad similar, se encuentran. Inuyasha simplemente se le acerca y se sienta en sus piernas, permitiendo así que ese hombre lo abrace con posesión y entierre su rostro en su cálido pecho. Al sentir como aquellas expertas manos delinean su figura, suspira. Y entonces, un fuerte apretón en la parte baja de su espalda, le da a entender que algo va mal.

—Hueles a colonia barata y es de hombre. —Gruñe el mayor.

Sin dejar que Inuyasha contestara, bruscamente lo pone de espaldas contra el escritorio, tirando todo a su paso y abre lo suficiente sus costosos pantalones; de un solo movimiento, se ensarta en él. Inuyasha se arquea con brusquedad, gime al sentir a ese hombre en lo más profundo de su ser y al sentirlo moverse con frenesí, sabe que el castigo ha iniciado. Y lejos de temer, lo disfruta en demasía

Inuyasha pierde la cuenta de las embestidas que recibe, tan solo se concentra en gemir alto como sabe que le gusta a ese apuesto hombre y tratar de acercarlo aún más abrazándolo con sus piernas. Sus brazos se aferran al dotado cuerpo de su amante mientras siente cómo lo besa en el cuello con lujuria demandante. Sabe que está furioso, sabe que no tolera que usen sus pertenencias y mientras siga recibiendo una jugosa cantidad de dinero, tiene entendido que le pertenece.

En la oficina, solo se puede escuchar el rechinar del gran escritorio de roble, los gemidos mezclados con jadeos de un par de amantes y el sonido de pieles húmedas chocando al ritmo de las embestidas. Los obscenos gemidos son silenciados por un beso posesivo, un beso en el que la danza de lenguas es manejada con gran vigor. Un beso que roba el aliento. Inuyasha gimotea, solloza ante la oleada de placer que lo abruma. Su mente completamente nublada y aún deseoso de más, usa sus brazos para acercar a aquel hombre a su rostro y hacer que le dé a probar más de su experimentada boca, que se haga responsable de el furor que le provoca. Y el multimillonario empresario, no se hace del rogar.

Inuyasha es alzado del escritorio, es empotrado contra la pared y tras unas arremetidas más, grita extasiado al sentir su liberación. Y a pesar de sentir su cuerpo electrizante, el placer no se detiene, su amante no se detiene y no quiere que lo haga. Tras unos minutos más, el hombre mayor termina por vaciarse dentro de él, como si se tratara de una especie de marca personal. Es volteado sin cuidado, termina con el pecho pegado en el frío concreto. Una segunda ronda sigue, está completamente seguro de que si el hombre en su interior no estuviera sosteniendo su cadera, ya estaría en el suelo a causa del temblor en sus piernas.

Luego de unas cuantas arremetidas más, Inuyasha vuelve a sentir ese placentero choque en su vientre bajo. Una vez más, libera el fruto de su pasión manchando todo a su paso. Y no es el único, su amante hace lo mismo en su interior. Inuyasha siente como sus caderas antes fuertemente sujetas, son liberadas. Tras unos segundos de pie, sus temblorosas piernas fallan e inevitablemente cae al suelo. Aun estando temblando gracias a su reciente éxtasis, siente como aquella sustancia pegajosa y espesa se desliza lentamente sobre sus muslos para terminar en el suelo. Sigue respirando agitadamente, aún no recupera el aliento y su corazón sigue bombeando con rapidez. Escucha cómo el hombre parado en frente de él, se arregla en pantalón para volver a su habitual pulcritud.

Es alzado del suelo, sus brazos se aferran a su amante y ya en esos brazos, nota que se dirigen a la elegante silla giratoria tras el escritorio. Finalmente, ambos se sientan.

—¿Quién es el imbécil con el que te estás revolcando?.

Es lo primero que dice el mayor, Inuyasha se gira para que puedan verse al rostro y le da un ligero pico. Ríe con suavidad.

—Con nadie. Es solo un pobre diablo que cree que puede competir contra usted.

—Así me gusta. —Responde complacido. Para un alto empresario, es satisfactorio saber que nadie puede hacerle competencia y menos con su posesión más valiosa. Sus brazos abrazan la cintura del más joven y oculta su rostro en el aún sudoroso cuello. —Y cambiando de tema, ¿ya me amas?.

—Aumente un cero a mi paga y hablamos. —Gimió con complacencia al sentir los labios masculinos probar su piel.

—Eres cruel.

—Y usted rico, puede hacerlo. 

—Ten por seguro que lo haré. —Contestó mientras dejaba otro beso. Dejó varias marcas rojas en la piel de seda para marcar su territorio.

Después de unas horas de besos húmedos y caricias, Inuyasha se levantó. Según la hora, debió haber llegado a casa una hora atrás. Estaba seguro de que su madre ya era un manojo de nervios y su padre ya habría llegado del trabajo. Casualmente, su padre era empleado de Sesshomaru Taisho, su amante. Gracias a eso lo conoció, gracias a una reunión entre empleador y empleados hacía ya unos años atrás. Aunque para su suerte, su padre había sido transferido a otra sucursal retirada de ese majestuoso edificio.

Entró al baño y limpió su cuerpo a conciencia. Borró con maquillaje las marcas de su pasión y revisó el teléfono. Como lo sospechó, tenía varias llamadas de sus padres. Tras haberse alistado, salió del baño y llamó a su madre.

— _Se puede saber, ¿en dónde estás, jovencito? ¿Qué no has visto la hora?._

—Lo lamento, madre. El restaurant se llenó y sabrá que los meseros somos indispensables cuando eso pasa. —Le lanzó un beso a su amante y tomó su bolso. —No se preocupe, mi jefe me dará una muy buena remuneración por el tiempo extra. —Tras haberle dedicado una mirada coqueta al hombre que guardaba sus pertenencias, salió de la oficina.

— _Está bien. Recuerda que debes avisarnos o de lo contrario, nos preocupamos. Vuelve pronto, querido._

—Ya voy en camino. —Después de escuchar un par de palabras más, colgó.

Al pasar por el escritorio de la secretaria del jefe y ver su mirada fúrica, no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa socarrona. Ver ese femenino rostro arrugarse con molestia era divertido. Aunque, hubiera sido divertido que hubiera escuchado lo mucho que grito dentro de esa oficina. Lastimosamente, las paredes evitaban cualquier filtración de sonido. A Inuyasha le gustaba saber que esa mujer andaba tras su jefe, pero que él era totalmente indiferente a su perfecto cuerpo femenino y a su encanto. Eso le era agradable.

Al entrar al elevador, suspiró pesadamente. Su día había sido agotador y deseaba tirarse en su cómoda cama. Su teléfono emitió un sonido, el tono de un mensaje.

— _Algún día vas a amarme, sé que lo harás._

—Siga pagando y lo descubrirá. —Respondió.

Negó con una suave sonrisa, ya lo hacía. Pero era divertido ser tratado como un objeto de placer, aun era joven y no quería atarse a alguien, quería disfrutar al máximo su juventud. La experiencia ganada era buena, las tardes llenas de indescriptible placer, lo eran. El dinero solo era un pretexto para que aquel hombre siguiera interesado, aunque no negaba que hacía uso de él a su conveniencia. Lo mejor de todo era el ''trabajo'' que realizaba, lo mejor de todo era sentir esas expertas manos en todo su cuerpo y tan solo con pensarlo, sentía una leve incomodidad en su entrepierna.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría haciendo todo eso, no sabía cuando iba a contarle a ese hombre que había conseguido lo que tanto quería o si es que iba a hacerlo. Lo único que sabía era que ese ''trabajo de medio tiempo'' seguiría por mucho, mucho tiempo. Después de todo, amaba todo eso, las caricias, los besos y el placer. No quería parar, se había vuelto adicto a ese hombre y por esa razón mantendría su...

_Cuerpo en venta._

_Fin._


	8. Síndrome de Estocolmo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha es secuestrado e inmediatamente culpa a su padre, un ludópata sin remedio que vendería hasta a su propia madre con tal de seguir apostando. Es encerrado e inmediatamente empieza a denotar el tan conocido síndrome de Estocolmo.

Inuyasha no sabía como había sucedido, un día iba de camino a la universidad y de un momento a otro, había despertado en un lugar diferente. Atado a una silla, con los ojos vendados y amordazado, hasta cualquier tonto sabría que fue secuestrado. Sus muñecas, su cuello y tobillos estaban doloridos, por lo que supuso que llevaba mucho tiempo atado. Si pensaba a tiempo atrás, lo último que recordaba era que alguien lo había atacado furtivamente por detrás y le había cubierto la cara con un paño con un aroma de extraña procedencia.

― _¿Que hiciste ahora, Takemaru?._ ―Pensó Inuyasha con irritación.

Sin duda su padre tenía algo que ver, él siempre tenía que ver. Claro, desde que su madre lo había dejado por ser un ludópata, tanto él como su madre habían seguido siendo atrapados por la enfermedad de su padre. Anteriormente Inuyasha y su madre solo habían recibido cartas con amenazas, visitas de gorilas armados y unas cuantas llamadas intimidantes, por lo que ahora parecía ser que algo más allá que un simple juego perdido había surgido. Inuyasha estaba seguro de que si tuviera a su padre enfrente, le reprocharía todo.

Takemaru estaba consciente de lo que hacía y sus consecuencias, también estaba al tanto de que su enfermedad estaba afectando a su ya rota familia, pero eso no fue suficiente motivo para dejar de involucrarlos. Inuyasha también sabía que solo debía esperar, eventualmente todas las llamadas, visitas y cartas cesaban por un tiempo, su padre le aclaraba que pagaba sus deudas y por eso los dejaban tranquilos, al menos hasta que se endeudara otra vez y era algo frecuente. Lo único a lo que temía Inuyasha era a la reacción de su madre, probablemente su pobre madre ya estaba angustiada y al borde del colapso nervioso por su ausencia.

Por lo tanto, debía esperar. Inuyasha no confiaba en Takemaru pero ya se hartarían de esperar su pago y le arrancarían el dinero de las manos, eso significaba que lo dejarían libre. Al menos por ahora, Takemaru nunca aprendía la lección.

Un rato después, Inuyasha logró escuchar el sonido metálico de una puerta al ser abierta. No importaba si trataba de enfocar hacia el sonido, no podría ver a su agresor. Y los pasos pesados empezaron a acercarse, sintió temor pero Inuyasha se mantuvo tranquilo gracias a su orgullo. Dejar ver su miedo haría que todo se pusiera peor, debía mantenerse tranquilo y lo dejarían en paz.

―Escucha bien, no quiero lastimarte. ―La cautivante voz masculina le erizó los sentidos. Inuyasha no hizo nada más que refunfuñar mentalmente.

― _Estocolmo, ¿eres tú?._ ―En definitiva, dejaría de lado las novelas de ese tipo. Esas cosas le llenaban de pensamientos raros. ― _No a este chico, querido. No a este chico._

―Voy a quitarte la mordaza. Te advierto una cosa, tus gritos no alertarán a nadie. Solo harás que pierda la paciencia y vuelva a drogarte.

Inuyasha sintió los dedos del hombre en su rostro, estaba desatando el nudo tras su cabeza. Sentía el calor que emitía el cuerpo del hombre, por el tono de voz sabía que se trataba de alguien que no sobrepasaba los treinta. Pero, estar atado de esa forma y con un hombre de voz cautivadora, le hizo ruborizar fuertemente. Al volver, dejaría de lado las novelas eróticas también.

Una vez libre, Inuyasha trató de emitir una palabra pero fue detenido por algo entrando a su boca apenas la abrió. Era una cuchara con un poco de arroz, por estar maldiciendo a su padre, Inuyasha no había notado que realmente estaba hambriento. Sin más quejas y su estómago rogando por alimento, decidió dejarse hacer. Si quería buscar la manera de salir, debía estar bien alimentado. Inuyasha era consciente de que pensaba mejor con el estómago lleno. Y así estuvo hasta que se sintió saciado, el hombre que lo mantenía cautivo también le brindó un poco de agua para su garganta seca. Ya satisfecho, Inuyasha decidió que era hora de negociar con el secuestrador. El dinero no era un problema, sus abuelos tenían mucho.

―Este... ¿Va a demorar en liberarme? Mi madre se preocupara si no llegó temprano a casa. Y a todo esto, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?. ―Inuyasha escuchó una ligera risa, era tan atrayente como la voz de ese hombre. El encierro le estaba haciendo pensar cosas raras. ―¿Qué es tan gracioso?.

―De todas las personas que he traído a este lugar, eres la primera a la que no le ha dado un ataque de pánico. No has roto mis tímpanos como suele suceder siempre.

―¿Debo tomar eso como un halago?. ―Silencio. ―Puedo llegar a ser irritante si me lo propongo, no tiente a su suerte.

―Eres realmente interesante. Si sigues así de complaciente, tal vez considere descubrir tus ojos.

―Lo único que quiero es ver a mi madre. ―Bufó. ―Aún no ha respondido a mi pregunta, ¿Qué tanto llevo aquí?.

―Tal vez seis horas.

―Mi madre va a matarme cuando se entere que no acudí a ese examen. ―Murmuró Inuyasha para sí mismo, consciente de aquella risita burlona. ―¿Estoy aquí por Takemaru, verdad?. ―Soltó sin más.

―No lo sé, yo solo sigo ordenes.

―Pero... ―El sonido de un teléfono lo calló. Prontamente, la mordaza volvió a su boca y pujó molesto. Por un momento había olvidado su situación actual.

―Si, el niño está aquí. No. Sí. Nadie me vio. Estoy seguro. ―Inuyasha empezó a escuchar la voz de alguien al teléfono, no lograba entender lo que decía y lo único que escuchaba eran los monosílabos de su captor. ―No. No. Ajá. Lo sé. No es la primera vez que hago esto. Idiota.

Un par de maldiciones más y la habitación volvió a estar en silencio nuevamente, Inuyasha empezó a lanzar gritos ahogados que empezaban a ser molestos para el hombre frente a él, sumamente irritado. 

―La, la, la... ―Fue parado por la voz de antes.

―Cállate.

―Quiero ir a casa, me duele el trasero y tengo frío. Me duelen las muñecas, mis tobillos deben estar molidos y estoy aburrido. ¿Qué haría en mi lugar?. ―Después de unos cinco minutos de quejas, sintió algo cálido encima. Era una chaqueta, aún estaba caliente y olía a fragancia masculina. Suspiro al tenerla encima, uno de sus problemas estaba resuelto.

―Creo que hablé antes de tiempo. ―La voz monótona le hizo reír, tal vez no sería tan malo estar ahí y provocar un poco a su captor.

...

...

Inuyasha no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo cautivo, sus ojos siempre estuvieron cubiertos. Algunas veces tenía miedo, miedo de no volver a los brazos de su madre, pero por su propio bien, debía ser fuerte. El secuestrador recibía llamadas constantes, unas las contestaba como si tratara con cualquier escoria, otras con un respeto increíble, como si fuera alguien sumamente importante. Inuyasha no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo, ese respeto era algo aterrador. A pesar de todo, no se había mencionado a Takemaru, en cambio mencionaba a ''la rata esa'' y siendo sincero, Inuyasha estaba completamente seguro de que se trataba de su padre, hasta él lo llamaba de esa forma algunas veces.

A pesar de estar asustado y sintiendo el frío de la soledad, Inuyasha juntaba fuerzas para no ceder. Su captor era alguien fácil de irritar y molestar. Aunque siempre decía lo mismo, _''No quiero lastimarte''_. Poco a poco, la convivencia se hacía entretenida pero aún tenía un lugar al cual volver, Inuyasha rogaba en silencio que Takemaru se apresurara para que lo liberaran. Extrañaba a su madre, a sus amigos y a sus abuelos, un extraño al cual solo había tocado de manera furtiva y escuchado su voz, no llenaba ese vacío.

...

...

Cuando la luz volvió a los ojos de Inuyasha, lo primero que vio fue a un atractivo hombre de ojos color oro fundido. Y teniendo una sonrisa ladina, le provocó esa sensación llamada "atracción a primera vista". Todo sonaba a esos típicos libros de romance juvenil a los cuales juró dejar de lado también. También se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de bodega. Era una habitación pequeña, había una mesa, un par de sillas, una cama pequeña y una sospechosa e inquietante caja de herramientas. Además de la silla de metal fijada al suelo que usaba. A pesar de temer, se mantuvo lo más tranquilo que pudo. Inuyasha estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas por lo que fue más sencillo guardar la calma. 

La tensión sexual después de eso fue palpable. Porque eran dos adultos en una habitación sin nada más que ellos mismos y la carne siendo débil, terminaron de caer en sus impulsos. Tocándose, sometiendo todos sus placeres carnales y dejándose envolver por esa danza excitante de dos cuerpos sudorosos y ardientes. Sus deseos parecían interminables y el rescate parecía no llegar pronto. No sabían si eso era bueno o malo.

...

...

Un día mientras Inuyasha y su acompañante yacían en aquella pequeña cama, una de esas tantas llamadas extrañas apareció. Fue esa que merecía sumo respeto por lo que se vistió y se apartó para que su captor del cual solo sabía que se llamaba "Sesshomaru", pudiera hablar. 

Días después de la llamada, Inuyasha estaba atado, amordazado y con los ojos vendados. Alguien vendría y por la seriedad que emanaba su captor, era alguien importante. Y por lo visto, temible. Estaba a nada de llegar, esa visita traería noticias acerca de su destino.

Finalmente, la tan esperada visita llegó.

Sesshomaru y el recién llegado hablaban, Inuyasha fingió estar bajo los efectos de los somníferos que debía haber estado consumiendo desde el principio.

―Ya van tres meses, ese hombre se está aprovechando de mi generosidad. Amablemente le presté dinero y me paga de esta forma. Que no me culpe de tomar medidas tan drásticas. ―Inuyasha sintió una mano fría y callosa en el rostro. Posiblemente de un cruel asesino experto en armas o algo peor. ―La última noticia que tuvimos de esa rata fue que se le vio abordar un avión con rumbo desconocido.

―Él sabe que su hijo está en su poder, ¿se atrevió a dejarlo como garantía para después huir? ¿Qué pasará ahora?.

―Si, el bastardo lo sabe y tal parece que no le importó. ―Después de una pausa, el hombre volvió a hablar. ―Sesshomaru, mi perro más fiel, no es la primera vez que ocurre esto. No entiendo porque lo preguntas. Bien pudimos enviarle un dedo o una oreja, pero me convenciste de no hacerlo. Debo recuperar lo perdido con este niño.

―¿A qué se refiere?. 

Inuyasha pudo jurar que notó preocupación en esa simple pregunta. Y la risa siniestra que soltó el hombre, le causó un terrible temor. 

―No es la primera vez que traes mocosos a este agujero y esta no es la primera ocasión en que sus padres se hacen de la vista gorda para no devolver el dinero que yo amablemente les presté. 

―Pero...

―Lastima que no es una mujer, hubiera podido venderlo fácilmente. Pero, viéndolo con atención, podría usarlo de todos modos. El burdel que maneja Mukotsu tiene a algunos clientes de gustos excéntricos, lo enviaré allá. Que regrese bien dependerá de lo mucho que abra las piernas. ―Interrumpió el hombre de inmediato.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar el temblor de su cuerpo, una cosa era estar ahí encerrado y otra muy diferente era estar rodeado de asquerosos hombres que lo tomarían con lascivia y sin su consentimiento.

―No creo que eso sea conveniente. La familia de este niño es capaz de pagar por él, hacer todo eso con él sería una pérdida.

―Su padre se atrevió a embaucarme, odio a las personas que abusan de mis buenas intenciones. Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué estás hablando? Tú solo cállate y obedece. Los perros no deberían hablar.

Mientras ambos hombres hablaban, Inuyasha sintió el miedo y la desesperación formarse de un solo golpe. Todo el miedo que sintió a lo largo de ese tiempo, apareció de inmediato. Podría jurar que la venda en sus ojos empezaba a humedecerse.

—¿¡Por qué estás cuestionando mis órdenes!?.

Una discusión empezó, tras un par de palabras. Sesshomaru defendía a Inuyasha de su cruel destino y eso había enfurecido a su jefe.

—¡Porque no quiero lastimarlo!.

Tras ese grito, Inuyasha escuchó golpes y un cuerpo azotando contra los muebles. Claramente se efectuaba una pelea.

Unos tortuosos segundos pasaron e Inuyasha sintió como las ataduras tras su espalda y pies eran desatadas, sus ojos y boca también fueron libres. Sesshomaru lo había liberado, cuando vio tras su espalda solo pudo ver a un hombre pelinegro jadear con dolor en el piso. Sesshomaru también mostraba heridas en el rostro.

—Corre, corre y no te detengas hasta llegar con los tuyos.

El hombre en el suelo se levantó, Sesshomaru empujó a Inuyasha hacia la salida y enfrentó al que una vez fue su respetado jefe. En cambio Inuyasha, corrió hacia la puerta y notó que si estaba en una bodega, había varias a su alrededor. Volteó a ver la pelea, era reñida. Pero, antes de siquiera tener un pensamiento, el hombre de ojos sangre apuñaló a Sesshomaru en un costado. Inevitablemente, cayó al suelo con una gran marcha roja empezando a formarse en su ropa. Habían olvidado a Inuyasha por su pelea.

El hombre pelinegro le daba la espalda a Inuyasha y sacó un arma apuntando al peliplata en el suelo, Inuyasha dudó en escapar o ayudar al hombre que lo mantuvo encerrado por tres meses. Decidió ayudarle, el hombre estaba en esa situación por defenderlo. Por ello, tomando una botella de lo que había sido licor, la estrelló contra la cabeza del distraído hombre provocando que tirara el arma. La realidad no era como en las películas, el hombre no se desmayó y en cambio, estaba furioso.

—Tan imbécil como tu padre. —Escupió furioso.

Antes de que atacara a Inuyasha, la detonación de un arma frenó todo. Inuyasha vio el cuerpo caer en cámara lenta contra el suelo. Se quedó petrificado por la impresión.

—Te dije que te fueras y no me hiciste caso, mira lo que provocaste. Casi te matan por tu imprudencia.

Pero Inuyasha no contestó, aún estaba petrificado. Había un cadáver a sus pies, nunca había visto uno en la vida real. Antes de que lograra reaccionar, había un paño húmedo cubriendo su boca y nariz. Sintió un déjà vu antes de perder la conciencia.

...  
...

Cuando Inuyasha despertó, estaba en la cama de un hospital. En su brazo había una aguja que lo conectaba a una bolsa de suero. Su madre estaba hablando con el doctor, notó su rostro aliviado pero con notable rastro cansado y ojeroso.

Cuando hablaron, le explicaron a Inuyasha que un hombre lo había traído. Pero cuando lo buscaron, había desaparecido. Pocas horas después se descubrió que ese mismo hombre se había entregado a las autoridades diciendo ser su secuestrador. Confesó sus crímenes, se encontró culpable por el cargo de secuestro y asesinato. Se le adjudicaron diez años de cárcel por haberse entregado voluntariamente.

Obviamente Inuyasha habló bien de él, de como lo había defendido de un destino peor. Pero nadie tomó en cuenta sus palabras, se le diagnosticó Síndrome de Estocolmo y fue enviado con un especialista. Al no notar mejoría, fue recluido en un hospital psiquiátrico. Inuyasha insistió que aquel hombre le había ayudado a escapar. Pero, después de haber sido obligado a contar lo que había pasado en ese tiempo entre él y Sesshomaru, dijeron que solo se trataba de un trauma psicológico.

Pasaron dos largos años, Inuyasha optó por decir lo que los médicos y su familia querían oír. Fue dado de alta y volvió a su rutina diaria, además de retomar sus estudios. Nadie pudo notar la ligera desviación que tomó tiempo después.

Cada fin de semana y con la excusa de que estaba en casa de algún amigo en turno, Inuyasha visitaba el Centro de Detención. Iba a visitar a ese serio hombre que una vez lo tuvo cautivo.

Obviamente, lo primero que había hecho Inuyasha al verlo, fue darle un buen puño en la cara. Le reclamó por haberlo dejado sin decir una palabra y por todo lo que llevaba acumulado durante esos dos años. Después de desahogarse, habían podido hablar con normalidad. Se hicieron amigos tras eso.

...

...

Ocho años pasaron, de una amistad mal comenzada, surgió el amor. Inuyasha sabía que no tenía necesidad en ir a visitar a Sesshomaru, pero le gustaba hacerlo. Él estuvo ahí cada día de visita, no se perdió ni uno solo y lo acompañó cuando nadie más lo hizo. Inevitablemente ambos cayeron el uno por el otro. Sesshomaru se sentía de la misma manera, aunque trató de alejar a Inuyasha de él, le decía que estar con un ex convicto no era bueno para él. No era sano que una persona estuviera cerca de la que le hizo daño, pero Inuyasha era demasiado terco y tal vez eso fue lo que le gustó de él.

Cuando la sentencia llegó a su fin, solo Inuyasha estuvo parado fuera de ese gran lugar esperando a Sesshomaru. Solo él estuvo ahí y estaría siempre, porque cuando Sesshomaru salió de ese lugar, se arrojó a sus brazos como si no hubiera un mañana. Porque ahora podrían empezar juntos, un comienzo normal. 

Inuyasha sabía que su familia se opondría, que tratarían de separarlos y que tratarían de recluirlo en el hospital nuevamente. Pero la verdad era que ya era lo suficientemente maduro como para decidir por sí mismo, de saber que esos ocho años sirvieron para que un amor surgiera más allá de la atracción y que la ''enfermedad'' que le habían diagnosticado no era una excusa. Estaba listo para enfrentar a todo y todos, que lo que sentía era amor y no un simple caso de...

_Síndrome de Estocolmo._

_Fin._


	9. Amistad por Amor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es uno especial, fue creado para mi mejor amiga que cumplió años, espero que a ustedes también les guste.

Sesshomaru Taisho aun recordaba el día en el que su padre le presentó a su nuevo chófer. Esperaba ver a un vejestorio de al menos cincuenta años, algo así como el chófer de su padre, no a un prospecto de su misma edad y que además conocía bastante bien. Su padre había traído a Inuyasha Fushiko, el hijo de su secretaria, para que fuera su nuevo conductor. Claramente, odió esa idea de inmediato.

Fushiko era alguien demasiado terco, infantil y hacía lo que quería cuando le venía en gana. Era grosero, malhablado, descortés y sumamente irritable, lo conocía y tal vez demasiado. A decir verdad, su padre había dicho una palabras que le molestaron y le hicieron ver el porqué de esa decisión.

_—Eres un adulto, pero te hace falta compañía de tu edad. Me lo agradecerás más tarde, ya lo verás.  
_

Además de la extraña expresión de su padre y la de Inuyasha, no tuvo más opción que aceptar. Aunque solo fuera a regañadientes. Solo su padre era capaz de comprarle un amigo, lástima que no tenía buen gusto para escogerlos. Desgraciadamente, cuando a Inu no Taisho se le metía una idea en la cabeza, nada ni nadie era capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Después de eso, simplemente tuvo que aguantar la situación y tratar lo menos posible con el joven. Una tarea difícil considerando que obligatoriamente se verían todos los días.

Y lo peor de todo era la vivaz personalidad de Inuyasha Fushiko. Su carisma exorbitante y su imborrable sonrisa burlona, le eran sumamente irritantes. Aunque Inuyasha era del tipo de persona que defendía sus propios ideales, odiaba seguir órdenes y todo se debía a su indomable, además de salvaje personalidad. 

Había más, a Inuyasha se le había metido en la cabeza que su ordenado y sencillo estilo de vida no era normal.

Su rutina era ir a la universidad y después a su hogar, el mismo patrón de lunes a viernes. Los fines de semana se la pasaba en la empresa familiar atendiendo pormenores y ganando experiencia. Aunque también lo utilizaba para estudiar, los amigos eran cosas que no figuraban en su agenda. Había ocasiones en las que salía de su apretada rutina, pero solo era para ir a la biblioteca. Y en eso, un recuerdo lejano vino a su mente.

_—Llévame a la biblioteca, necesito una guía nueva._

_—¿Más? Prácticamente tu habitación está tapizada de libros y ya tienes una habitación llena de ellos. Eso no es normal._ _  
_

_—¿Que es normal para ti?._ _  
_

_—Tal vez una pared llena de posters de autos, motocicletas, o ambos. También podrías tener posters de chicas hermosas y muy exuberantes sobre ellos. O qué sé yo._ _  
_

_—¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? ¿Quince? No soy un mocoso puberto. Solo haz lo que te he ordenado y callate._

Lastimosamente, Inuyasha había hecho todo lo contrario. A decir verdad, eso no era algo nuevo dado a que siempre hacía lo que le venía en gana. Era una lástima que su padre no lo despedía por eso.

Ese día había terminado en un antiguo dojo de Kendo. No recordaba un solo día en el que se haya divertido tanto como ese. Los golpes que le daba a Inuyasha eran liberadores, se sentía agradable golpearlo con fuerza gracias a la espada de madera e internamente, le gustaba eso. Además de que las carcajadas de Inuyasha se le habían contagiado. Y sin poderlo negar, había disfrutado mucho de esa escapada.

A pesar de haberse divertido tanto, terminó por reprender a Fushiko. Afortunadamente, ese regaño no fue suficiente para borrar la sonrisa de su chófer. Y lejos de irritarlo, le agradó.

Esas solo eran algunas vivencias con su chófer, Inuyasha era toda una caja de sorpresas y cada día salía con algo nuevo por hacer e intentar.

En Inuyasha encontraba una agradable compañía _—jamás lo diría en voz alta_ _—_ y alguien con quien conversar, pero no debía olvidar que tenía una novia con la que se casaría en un futuro. Así como se decía en las reglas no escritas, las cuales debía seguir como cualquier ser humano. Ella sería con quien pasaría el resto de su vida, aun si no fuera una grata y agradable compañía. Un nuevo recuerdo lo asaltó. 

_—¡Te la pasas estudiando todo el tiempo, ni siquiera tienes la decencia de llamarme!._

_—¡Sabes que estoy ocupado! ¡No todo gira en torno a ti, mujer!._

_—¡Pero eres tan aburrido! ¡Ni siquiera quieres acompañarme a los eventos!. ¡Pasas más tiempo con la servidumbre que conmigo! ¿¡Porque no puedes ser como los demás!?._ _  
_

_—¡Pues quédate con ellos si tanto los deseas!._

Ese día habían discutido tanto que Inuyasha se había mantenido callado durante el trayecto de regreso a casa. Inusual porque ese chófer hablaba hasta por lo codos, ya fuera para quejarse de su estilo de vida o por molestarlo simplemente. Pero estaba seguro que las quejas de Inuyasha no eran para ganar su odio o por maldad, simplemente el chico quería que hicieran cosas juntos como su edad lo dictaba. Pero a veces no estaba de humor para hablar, esa era una de esas ocasiones y agradecía el silencio de Inuyasha. No quería desquitar su ira con él, no lo merecía.

Pasados unos días de la pelea, estaba de un humor de los mil demonios, tanto que una simple respiración a su lado lo llegaba a exasperar. A pesar de eso, su chófer hacía hasta lo impensable para devolverlo a su usual comportamiento, inclusive Inuyasha estaba a un paso de disfrazarse de bufón solo para hacerlo reír. Si eso no era amistad, entonces no sabía lo que era. 

Los comentarios del joven chófer empezaban a hacer efecto, su ceño ya no estaba fruncido y estaba un poco más tranquilo. Su buen humor volvió el día en que Inuyasha Fushiko había aparecido con lo que parecía ser un hanbo, aunque más bien solo parecía una delgada vara de madera como las que habían utilizado en aquel dojo. 

_—¿Qué significa esto?._

_—Golpéame._ _  
_

_—¿Porque?._ _  
_

_—Golpéame._ _  
_

Él había estado preguntando por el motivo durante minutos, pero Inuyasha solo repetía la misma palabra. Eso empezaba a ser sumamente molesto. Cuando iba a reprender la osadía de su chófer, este volvió a hablar.

_—¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al dojo? Ese día parecías disfrutar golpearme y reías tanto. Ese día fue el mejor de toda mi vida, era porque estaba contigo. Yo quiero que eso vuelva, quiero que vuelvas a la normalidad._

Decir que no se conmovió sería mentir. Gracias a eso se dio cuenta que tal vez estaba exagerando las cosas, que no debía estar molesto por algo tan simple como una pelea. Al pensar con claridad, se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha se había vuelto alguien especial en su vida y que parecía que haría todo lo posible por traerle felicidad. Por esa razón, tomó en sus manos el hanbo y lo empuñó. Tomó la posición y amenazó con golpear. Inuyasha se mantuvo quieto, sin intenciones de moverse y el golpe se detuvo a centímetros de su destino. Aun recordaba las palabras exactas que dijo ese día.

_—Ese día no estaba feliz por golpearte, estaba feliz porque estabas conmigo. No necesitas humillarte para hacerme feliz, mientras sigas conmigo lo seré._

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad tras eso, la rutina llena de escapadas volvió otra vez. Con Fushiko se sentía alegre, a pesar de no demostrarlo. Con él podía hacer y decir lo que fuera, el chófer era alguien especial y lo apreciaba. No podía imaginar que pasaría si se fuera, porque empezaba a parecerle menos molesto con el pasar del tiempo.

Un año pasó tras eso, las cosas entre su prometida y él mejoraron. Era mejor así, no servía de nada pelear y no podía vivir molesto por siempre, no si quería que las reglas se cumplieran. Cuando se llegaba a la adultez se debía pensar a futuro, trabajar, casarse, tener hijos y vivir con su esposa hasta que envejeciera y llegara la hora de partir. Aunque no tenía el deseo, simplemente no le llamaba la atención nada de eso o tal vez, porque no era con ella que quería pasar el resto de sus días. Pero lo notó tarde.

Pasaron unos años, culminó la universidad y se volvió el segundo a bordo en la empresa familiar. Todos festejaron con él, por sus logros, pero sabía que solo alguien lo hacía desinteresadamente y era sin duda su chófer. Quién estaba con él desde el principio, quién nunca lo juzgo de mala manera y el que estuvo con él para apoyarlo. Una amistad que había resistido el tiempo y que comenzó con el típico: ''Yo antes te odiaba''.

El día en que esa amistad parecía flaquear, fue cuando se fijó una fecha para su boda. Su chófer se mostraba apático todo el tiempo, ni siquiera se quejaba de su rutina. No reía, incluso empezaba a seguir las órdenes al pie de la letra y eso era algo preocupante. No entendía el gran cambio en su amigo, no entendía que lo había originado, eso también lo notó tarde.

¿Porque recordaba todo eso? Simple, por Inuyasha. 

Un mes antes de su boda, Inuyasha había renunciado. Pero no era el Inuyasha que conocía, era una simple sombra de lo que fue una vez y por más que preguntó, no obtuvo respuesta. El último día que se vieron, discutieron hiriéndose el uno al otro.

_—¿¡Esta es la amistad y el aprecio que decías tenerme!? ¡No confías en mí!._

_—¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No es algo que quiero decir, no así!._ _  
_

_—¡Eres un maldito cobarde! ¡Estás huyendo!._

_—¡Es mentira, no lo entiendes!._ _  
_

_—¿¡Sabes que!? ¡Lárgate y nunca regreses!._ _  
_

La mirada dolida de Inuyasha nunca fue algo que esperó ver, ese día fue el último que lo vio. Ya ni siquiera lo veía en la empresa peleando con el mensajero o ayudando a su madre. Lo extrañaba y había cosas de las cuales se arrepentía de haber dicho, pero había otras en las que se arrepentía por no haberlas dicho. Quería decirle lo mucho que lo apreciaba, que se había vuelto alguien especial y también de que se arrepentía por todas esas veces que lo ofendió e insultó, que se arrepentía de todo lo que dijo. Quería agradecerle por quedarse ahí a su lado a pesar de tratarlo como lo trató.

Y eso lo lleva al presente, Sesshomaru Taisho está en su habitación preparándose para su boda. Se la pasó divagando en sus recuerdos en lugar de prepararse, incluso había pedido que lo dejaran solo. La verdad era que quería ver a Inuyasha nuevamente, no entendía porque su vida se había vuelto aún más amarga desde que se fue. Pero se había equivocado, no podía reprocharle a ese joven pues mucho lo aguantó y en algún momento habría de cansarse. Solo le queda prepararse y seguir las reglas, aguantando las ganas que tiene de negarse y buscar a Inuyasha.

Una vez termina de vestirse, sale. El automóvil que lo llevará a la iglesia lo espera afuera, no saluda y no espera ser saludado. El transporte empieza a moverse y simplemente se pierde mirando por la ventana, reflexionando y arrepintiéndose, pero nunca negándose.

Pasados unos minutos, se da cuenta que se hace tarde pero no menciona nada, espera que el trayecto sea eterno. Ese viaje le recuerda a aquellos que daba hacia la universidad, simplemente escuchando los comentarios de Inuyasha y sus quejas. 

La iglesia finalmente está a su vista, una vez frente a ella procede a bajar pero se da cuenta de que la puerta tiene seguro y no parece que el chófer tenga intención de abrir.

—Abre la puerta de inmediato. 

—No pienso abrir esa puerta sin escuchar tu respuesta.

La voz es familiar, es Inuyasha. El hombre que había ignorado al comienzo del viaje es Inuyasha Fushiko, iba tan distraído que no notó bajo ese uniforme al hombre que lo tenía confundido y deprimido a la vez.

—¿Qué haces aquí?. 

Su voz salió más áspera de que que quisiera admitir, esperaba que no ahuyentara a ese hombre que tanto anhelaba ver.

—Ya lo dije, no me iré hasta que me respondas.

—Pues pregunta.

El chófer se tomó su tiempo para contestar, ignoraron todo y eso incluía la boda que empezaría en unos minutos.

—Tal vez no lo notaste, pero no comencé a trabajar para ti por dinero. Lo hice porque quería estar cerca de ti, cuando te veía en las reuniones parecías tan inalcanzable, tan etéreo, que quería acercarme y hablar contigo. Pero éramos de mundos distintos, el hijo de una secretaria y el hijo de su jefe no es una buena relación. Aún así, no me rendí y decidí acercarme a ti sin esperar nada a cambio. Fui feliz estando a tu lado a pesar de que solo me brindaste tu amistad.

No estaba entendiendo nada, Inuyasha hablaba con una nostalgia tan contagiosa que lo hacía recordar todo lo vivido, la primera vez que lo vio y todo lo que pasó después de eso. No sabía que decir, todo era tan repentino que no lo esperaba.

—¿Todo lo que hiciste por mí era porque querías pretenderme?.

—Al principio sí, le pedí a tu padre que me permitiera estar cerca de ti y que me dejara pelear por un poco de tu atención, aceptó de inmediato. Cuando estuve contigo, me di cuenta que necesitabas un amigo y deje de lado mis intenciones románticas. Era mejor darte lo que necesitabas y no imponer lo que yo quería, decidí rendirme antes de comenzar. 

—¿Entonces porque volviste?.

—Deberías saberlo ya, nunca me rindo. No iba a dejarte ir sin saber si tenía una oportunidad, necesitaba cerciorarme y luego cerrar el ciclo. Por eso dime, ¿aceptarías que empiece a cambiar nuestra amistad por amor?.

Lo dudó, pero también lo pensó. Siempre vio en Inuyasha Fushiko una amistad, durante todos esos años solo lo vio como un buen amigo y nunca se había detenido a pensar en algo romántico. Pero la vida además de sus reglas no escritas, estaba llena de riesgos y primeras veces. Por lo tanto, tomó una decisión más no sabía si era buena o mala.

—Si no aceleras en este momento, puede que cambie de opinión.

La gran sonrisa del chófer fue algo que extrañó ver, cuando el transporte empezó a avanzar supo que ya no había vuelta atrás y no se arrepentía.

—¿A donde lo llevo, joven Taisho?.

—A donde nos lleve la carretera.

El chófer gustoso siguió por primera vez su orden, todo iría bien, lo presentía. Y aunque sonara egoísta de su parte, no lamentaba en nada su decisión de fugarse. Con el tiempo amaría a Fushiko o moriría en el intento, pero siendo ese chofer como era, sabía que no se le dificultaría ganarse su corazón.

_''Nunca pensé que diría esto, padre. Usted tenía razón, le agradezco que haya puesto a Inuyasha en mi vida. No sé cuántas vidas más me tomará terminar de agradecer lo que hizo por mí, pero tenga por seguro que le estoy infinitamente agradecido. Gracias padre, gracias por todo''._

...

...

Ese día Sesshomaru Taisho hizo lo que quería y no lo que debía, hizo lo su corazón dictaba. Algún día regresarían y pedirían perdón, el día en que ambos pudieran llegar tomados de la mano y diciendo lo mucho que se aman. Ambos sabían que aún era muy pronto, pero que en un futuro sería posible. Sería un futuro en el que con ayuda de Inuyasha Fushiko, haya logrado cambiar su...

_Amistad por Amor._

Fin.


	10. El valor de perdonar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La poca madurez de un niño en una situación delicada, hace que sienta rencor hacia su hermano. Por cosas de la vida, el rencor hace de las suyas y termina muy mal.

En un mundo en el que las criaturas mágicas y los humanos coexisten, existe una pequeña aldea junto a un enorme bosque. Pero, había que destacar que aunque humanos y seres feéricos compartieran el entorno, no significa que se llevaran bien. En realidad, era todo lo contrario. Vivían evitándose por miedo o mera precaución.

Porque si, las hadas eran criaturas hermosas y delicadas. Sus semejantes eran seres llamativos pero, si se les antojaba, hacían daño a los humanos y los niños eran los blancos más fáciles. Pero los humanos también eran capaces de hacerles daño, ya sea para defenderse o no. Incluso, había algunos que cobraban para deshacerse de los vecinos feéricos.

...

...

Todo comenzó en una fresca tarde de otoño, un niño de diez años se ocultaba de su pequeño hermano menor de tan solo cinco años. No compartían la madre, su padre era viudo y se había casado con una hermosa y amable mujer. Con el tiempo, inevitablemente nació un niño de esa unión y ese vendría siendo su hermano menor. Claramente, el pequeño Sesshomaru se había opuesto rotundamente ante eso, para él su única madre sería la mujer que ya yacía tres metros bajo tierra durmiendo por la eternidad. A diferencia de Sesshomaru, el tierno Inuyasha estaba más que feliz por tenerlo de hermano mayor.

Para todo el pueblo, era evidente el resentimiento de Sesshomaru hacia su pequeño hermano y su madrastra. Por lo que era normal ver a un adorable niño albino caminar solo por los alrededores mientras llamaba a su hermano mayor para rogar por un poco de su atención. También era normal verlo caminar cabizbajo de regreso a los brazos de su madre con lágrimas mojando sus mejillas.

Y como cualquier otro día, Sesshomaru se ocultaba de su hermanito. Había decidido entrar al bosque oscuro y esconderse ahí debido a que Inuyasha ya había descubierto todos sus escondites en la aldea. Así evitaría ser encontrado por su hermano, eso significaría que al volver a casa le esperaría una reprimenda de su padre por hacer llorar a su pequeño hermano. Pero lo soportaría, era un niño grande. Su orgullo y su rencor podían más.

Al saltar la valla protectora, no fue capaz de notar que el pequeño Inuyasha lo había visto. El niño solo se aferró a su pelota rojo cereza y con sigilo siguió a su hermano mayor. Tenía la intención de sorprenderlo y así aceptara jugar con él. Ambos niños ignoraron las advertencias y entraron al bosque.

...

...

Después de un par de metros de la entrada, Sesshomaru trepó a un árbol y se sentó en una de sus ramas. El ambiente fresco y el delicado movimiento del follaje hizo que empezara dormitar, en pocos minutos se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó de su siesta, era de noche. Alarmado por eso, bajó rápidamente del árbol. A pocos metros del suelo, resbaló provocando que se lastimara las manos, se limpió la sangre y suciedad en su ropa que alguna vez fue de un pulcro blanco.

Ignoró las luces flotantes, los agradables cantos y a algunos animales fantásticos, si no los molestaba, ellos no lo molestarían.

Cuando salió del bosque, los adultos de la aldea estaban reunidos en el límite del bosque y la aldea. Todos estaban armados con antorchas, palos y tridentes. Al frente estaba su padre abrazando a una desconsolada Izayoi. No entendía lo que estaba pasando pero tenía mucho miedo.

—¡Ahí está uno de los niños!.

Tras el grito de uno de los aldeanos, todos se enfocaron en él. Inesperadamente, Izayoi se apartó de su padre y se arrodilló frente a él, le tomó por los hombros y le habló en medio del llanto.

—¿¡Dónde está mi hijo!? ¿¡Dónde está Inuyasha!?.

Y se quedó en blanco. La última vez que había visto a su hermano pequeño había sido por la mañana. Lo había visto hablar con una de las ancianas de la aldea, el pequeño le preguntaba a la mujer por su paradero y él simplemente había optado por tomar el camino contrario y despistarlo.

De repente, todos empezaron a llenarlo de preguntas que no hacían más que agobiarlo. Quería llorar y llamar a su padre, pero el hombre lo miraba de una forma que le causaba temor. Él no sabía donde se encontraba su hermano, no sabía porque todos estaban tan preocupados o porque su madrastra lloraba, no sabía nada. Todo cambió cuando uno de los hombres ahí presentes apuntó a su ropa sucia y con rastros de sangre. Nadie lo dejó hablar, todos empezaron a culparlo y decir que le había hecho daño a su hermano. Muchos dijeron cosas horribles, al final la mujer se apartó de él y su mirada horrorizada le asustó. Se encogió en su lugar, todos lo miraban enfadados, con desprecio y le decían cosas feas. Esperaba ser protegido por su padre, pero el hombre parecía querer llorar y no lo entendía, no entendía lo ocurrido o porque su padre lo miraba de tal forma que le causaba miedo.

Volvió la seriedad, todos empezaron a preguntar qué había hecho con su hermano, en donde lo había ocultado y más barbaries. Pero el miedo y el nudo en su garganta le impedían decir una palabra, su llanto no le dejaba contestar correctamente. Estaba tan asustado por no entender la situación, también porque no había visto a su hermanito entre la multitud.

Esa noche y los días que le siguieron, muchos hombres entraron al bosque armados, con perros rastreadores y con artefactos defensores contra la magia de los habitantes de las sombras. Durante esos días, Sesshomaru no volvió a ver a su hermano. Un día su padre apareció después de haber estado en el bosque, mostraba un aspecto terrible y en sus manos descansaba una pelota color cereza. Nada más.

...

...

Con el pasar del tiempo, la gente empezó a señalarlo y murmurar. Cuando el pequeño Sesshomaru preguntaba por su hermano, ganaba miradas despectivas y malas palabras. La gente empezó a evitarlo, las mujeres impedían que sus niños se le acercaran y empezó a ser tratado como si hubiera cometido la peor de las bajezas. No entendió esas actitudes hasta que cumplió los doce años.

El día en que Sesshomaru había comprendido los susurros y miradas, supo que todos estaban seguros de que el resentimiento que mostraba hacia el infante, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con su vida. Cuando entendió que su hermano no volvería y que todos lo atribuían a él, decidió escapar. Con tan solo doce años había escapado de casa ya sin poder saber qué hacer.

Su madrastra había entrado en depresión, su padre se volvió duro con él y lo culpaba por todo, no le creyó cuando pudo explicar lo que había pasado en realidad. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que había sido culpa suya y ya sin la protección de su única familia, fue la única forma que encontró. Vagó en solitario por un par de años, cuando cumplió los quince se topó con un grupo de cazadores errantes, un grupo que se especializaba en seres mágicos. Cuando le relató su historia, ellos fueron los únicos que confiaron en él. Una frase del líder le dio una nueva perspectiva y una misión de vida.

— _Un niño perdido en el bosque, esto me huele a bruja o hada sangrienta.  
_

Si los seres mágicos habían sido los responsables de la desaparición de su hermano, haría que pagaran con sus vidas. Por esa razón, pidió cabida en el grupo y entrenó duro por años. Se forjó una reputación y un nombre temido entre los humanos y los feéricos. Se juró a sí mismo erradicar con las criaturas que se atrevían a dañar a los humanos desprevenidos y niños indefensos, todo en memoria de su hermano pequeño.

...

...

Habían transcurrido ya doce años desde la desaparición de Inuyasha. En ese tiempo, Sesshomaru se volvió fuerte y se encargó de ayudar a los débiles a protegerse de la maldad de la magia. Cada día de su vida se arrepentía por la falta de madurez que tuvo, por no comprender que su hermano no tenía la culpa de haber nacido, que no tenía culpa alguna de que su padre haya querido rehacer su vida con otra mujer. Su hermano pequeño había vivido su corta vida persiguiéndolo y desafortunadamente, eso lo llevó a su perdición. No había día en el que no recordara las veces que maltrató al pequeño y lo mucho que se arrepentía, pero de nada servía. Por eso solo se enfocó en su trabajo y ayudar a los niños.

En una aldea que había tenido una disputa con una dríada. Claro, la dama de los árboles no era un ser peligroso ya que no mataba humanos, pero sí era preocupante que viviera cerca de ellos debido a que si su árbol era atacado, ella atacaría. Los cazadores se encargaron de mantener a la dríada y a los humanos lo más separados posible para evitar más altercados. Sesshomaru no había participado, prefería matar criaturas no hablar con ellas y usar la diplomacia.

Antes de marcharse, había visto a un par de niños pelear, por el parecido era obvio que eran hermanos. Le recordó a su infancia y a las veces en las que ahuyentaba a su hermanito. Ignorando su reputación y su usual comportamiento, se les acercó y decidió hablar con el que parecía el mayor.

—Los hermanos mayores existen para proteger a los menores. No hagas llorar a tu hermanito, hazlo reír y hazle saber lo mucho que lo amas, porque llegará el día en que no puedas volver a hacerlo y lo lamentaras el resto de tu vida.

El niño pareció comprender sus palabras y abrazó a su hermanito. Agradecieron y ambos se fueron riendo y jugando. Una fugaz sonrisa apareció en su rostro, imaginando qué hubiera pasado si en vez de ahuyentar a su hermano, hubiera sido su compañero de travesuras y aventuras.

—¿Recordando el pasado?.

—Como todos los días, Naraku. ¿Algo nuevo?. —Preguntó al hombre recién llegado.

—Una aldea a un día de aquí pidió nuestra ayuda. Según los informes, las jovencitas han estado desapareciendo y muchos creen que se trata de una criatura. Quieren que les entreguemos a las niñas vivas y terminemos con la criatura. Sabes donde es, ¿verdad?.

—Sí. No he pisado ese lugar en diez años.

La aldea que debían visitar, era la misma que había abandonado en su niñez. Desde que se fue no había vuelto, no sabía si su padre aún vivía o si seguía con su esposa. Realmente era difícil, pero iría y cumpliría con su labor. Esas niñas debían volver a sus hogares y él se encargaría de ello.

...

...

Cuando el grupo de cazadores llegó a aquella pequeña aldea, fueron recibidos por madres desconsoladas y padres preocupados. Se les dio una nula información acerca de los hechos, los aldeanos no sabían como habían ocurrido las desapariciones, las jovencitas solo desaparecían de casa y ya no se les volvía a ver. Se decidió que montarían guardia y esperarían, se hospedaron en una pequeña posada. Sesshomaru dejó a sus compañeros, no quería estar cerca de las personas que lo inculparon. Si bien nadie lo reconocería dado que lo última vez que estuvo ahí era cuando era niño, la incomodidad seguía ahí.

Simplemente se fue directo al bosque, jamás admitiría que estaba huyendo para evitar ver a su padre y su mirada desaprobatoria. Usando la excusa de que buscaba pistas, se internó más y más en el bosque, siguió hasta que el sol empezó a ocultarse. Un ruido en la hojarasca lo hizo voltear, un pequeño gato de dos colas lo seguía. La bestia mágica de su compañera de viaje. Seguramente la mujer lo había visto marcharse y había enviado a su pequeño compañero a hacerle compañía.

—Ven aquí, esa mujer se molestara si algo te pasa.

La pequeña criatura entendió sus palabras y saltó a su hombro, siguió caminando hasta que la criatura en su hombro saltó frente a él y se transformó. El pelaje color crema se erizó y la gata mágica empezó a gruñir al frente. Algo raro para el cazador ya que al frente solo estaba la vereda entre los árboles. Además de no sentir ni oír nada más, lo único que destacaba era que estaba en un lugar demasiado oculto y que no parecía que las criaturas pasaran por ahí. Y también una fila de hongos extraños que iban de un extremo al otro. Intrigado, sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño frasco de polvos creados a partir de la magia y lo arrojó al frente. El frasco explotó al chocar contra algo invisible y se rompió liberando una nube blanca, el frente empezó a deformarse hasta que una cabaña de dudosa procedencia apareció. Había destruido una ilusión.

Al haber destruido el campo que protegía el lugar, desenfundó la espada que solía usar para defenderse y acompañado del gato mágico, empezó a caminar rodeando la cabaña. Parecía ser habitada por alguien pero en ese momento no se encontraba. Tras caminar unos metros detrás del lugar, vio algo que nunca imaginó encontrar. A su frente había varios árboles, en ellos había jovencitas semidesnudas atadas a ellos. Una enredadera cubría las partes necesarias de sus cuerpos, había capullos de flores cerrados en la planta extraña. Según la descripción, eran las niñas perdidas. Todas estaban ahí, se acercó a una y tras comprobar que seguía respirando, envió a su acompañante a dar aviso a los demás. Nunca había visto algo de esa envergadura por lo que decidió no tocar nada.

Las bellas jovencitas en esa posición parecían ser obras de arte, una cruel y sádica obra de arte.

Caminó entre ellas hasta llegar al último de esos árboles extraños, el más grande y llamativo. Ahí había un hombre, por lo visto joven y el único. Dicho joven destacaba más que el resto, al igual que las mujeres, su cuerpo era cubierto por una enredadera. Su cabello platino brillaba con los últimos rayos del sol, algunas enredaderas se adherían en su cabello cubriéndolo con pequeñas flores. Su rostro era delicado, por lo que no pudo apartar su vista de él. A diferencia de las demás, sus manos estaban cautivas sobre su cabeza, atadas con la planta antes mencionada. Era una imagen realmente cautivadora.

La oscuridad empezó a cernir sobre él, no podía dejar de mirar al joven en el árbol. Se veía etéreo, agradable a la vista y supo que sus pensamientos eran crueles, ese joven casi un niño estaba ahí cautivo en contra de su voluntad, no debería pensar de esa forma. Cuando el sol se ocultó, comenzó el espectáculo.

Las flores en el cuerpo del joven, empezaron a abrirse revelando una flor nunca antes vista del color de la sangre. Una flor mágica muy brillante, dándole un aspecto más irreal. El lugar empezó a iluminarse por las flores, las de las mujeres despedían una luz blanca pero menos llamativa que la que tenía al frente. Una extraña fuerza le orilló a querer tocar al joven, su mano se acercó al rostro durmiente y a milímetros de tocarlo, una voz lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué haces en mi jardín? ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar mi mejor creación?.

A su espalda había una mujer sumamente hermosa, supo de inmediato que se trataba de una bruja.

—¿Quién eres y qué les hiciste a estos niños?.

Odiaba hablar pero estaba solo y no podía hacer otra cosa, la seguridad de los niños era primordial. 

—Es de mala educación responder con preguntas. Pero soy benevolente y te contestaré. 

En un instante, Sesshomaru estaba rodeado por las extrañas enredaderas. Parecían extraer su energía ya que buscaban contacto con su piel y empezaba a dejar de sentir sus extremidades. Las flores aparecieron y tomaron un tono rosado demasiado claro, pero empezaban a oscurecerse con el tiempo.

—Estas hermosas flores, son ingredientes para mi elixir de la juventud. Solo florecen durante la noche y se alimentan de la energía vital humana. Estas niñas y su juventud hacen que mis flores florezcan más rápido y su efecto sea más duradero. 

—¿Qué hay con el niño? Parece que lo proteges más que a los demás. —Debía ganar tiempo, lo mejor de ese tipo de criaturas era que eran demasiado confiadas y seguras de sí mismas que ignoraban todo lo demás.

—Es mi mejor portador, en él experimenté con las flores por primera vez. ¿Quién diría que un niño soportaría por años todo esto? Gracias a él logré perfeccionar las flores, esa tarde fue fructífera. 

—¿Dijiste hace años? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto?. —Una suposición había aparecido en su mente, no quería tener falsas esperanzas, pero debía corroborar y ganar tiempo. El gato mágico seguramente seguía avanzando por el bosque.

—Ya que estás tan interesado, te contaré su historia. Hace poco más de una década, estaba buscando algunas hadas para tratar de crear mi elixir. Pero en su lugar, un niño pequeño se me acercó llorando y me preguntó por su hermano mayor. Fue fácil convencerlo de que estaba en mi casa, lo traje conmigo y lo usé para crear este hermoso jardín. ¿No crees que es hermoso? Hasta hace unos momentos no habías dejado de mirarlo.

No había duda, el joven tras él era Inuyasha. El horror se mostró en su rostro, en todo ese tiempo su hermano había estado vivo. No había fallecido como siempre lo creyó. Todos tenían razón, él había tenido la culpa de todo, él había causado la desaparición de su hermano. E iba a remediarlo. La bruja estaba ocupada en su monólogo, como sus brazos estaban inmovilizados, usó sus dedos y los deslizó entre los bolsillos de su ropa. Ahí había un frasco como el que había usado antes, el contenido eliminaba la magia al toque. Con la fuerza de su mano logró romperlo y la nube de polvo hizo secar la planta que lo mantuvo cautivo. La mujer empezó a atacar y con dificultad logró evadirla, su cuerpo aún estaba entumecido. La guio lejos del llamado ''jardín'' y cuando recuperó la movilidad, hizo que su nombre mostrara su valía. 

Atacó con la ira y la tristeza que tenía, la desesperación y el arrepentimiento, atacó sin piedad alguna. Cualquiera que viera su expresión, vería la ira de un hombre herido, también vería las lágrimas que se negó derramar a lo largo de su vida. Esa asquerosa mujer había mantenido a su hermanito encerrado, merecía la muerte y él sería quien se la diera.

Perdió la cordura y atacó, cuando volvió en sí estaba siendo curado por la única mujer del grupo en el que laboraba. Estaba lleno de heridas y cubierto de sangre, sangre que no le pertenecía. La herida más grave que tenía era la de su mano, había roto un frasco de cristal con su mano desnuda y había ganado grandes cortes, incluso aún había tenido los fragmentos incrustados. No solo eso, estaba en la habitación que se le dio en la posada de la aldea. Aún estaba algo aturdido, recordaba todo mas no que había pasado con la bruja y su mirada desorientada fue interpretada por la mujer.

—Kirara apareció y nos guio al bosque. Te encontramos tirado en un río de sangre y entre lo que parecían ser trozos de un cadáver, mataste a una criatura humanoide. Sinceramente, la escena fue grotesca y más de uno devolvió sus alimentos.

Antes de otra palabra, se levantó de la cama. Iba a ver a su hermano y cerciorarse de que estaba con bien, además de asegurarse de que no había sido una cruel ilusión. Por eso e ignorando a todos, empezó a revisar cada habitación hasta dar con la de su hermano. Fue fácil reconocerla ya que era custodiada por uno de sus compañeros. Entró y vio en la cama a su hermano, era irreal que estuviera frente a sus ojos, durmiendo tan pacíficamente. Simplemente, suspiró profundo y se acercó. Se arrodilló frente a su cama y tomó su mano, le dio un beso en el dorso sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse. La culpa que sintió al darse cuenta de su destino, lo estaba golpeando con fuerza. 

—Inuyasha. —Llamó suavemente. 

Todos al escuchar ese nombre, lo dejaron solo y cerraron la puerta. Sabían la historia de ese hombre y aún sin entender sus acciones y palabras, decidieron que lo mejor sería que estuviera a solas. Habían pasado unas horas desde que habían rescatado a las jovencitas, todas habían despertado después de liberarlas, el único varón fue el que se mantuvo dormido. Habían esparcido la noticia de que un joven también había estado cautivo, pero nadie lo reclamó y los ancianos de la aldea declararon que tal vez se trataba de un viajero.

Sesshomaru siguió llamando a su hermano, todo sin soltar su mano. No sabía qué efectos traería su condición, había estado atrapado en un árbol por más de una década, sin alimento ni agua, sin moverse ni hablar. Ni siquiera sabía si su hermano había sufrido en su encierro.

—Perdóname, Inuyasha.

Tras unos segundos, su hermano pareció querer despertar. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente revelando esas joyas miel que nunca se tomó el tiempo de apreciar. Se veía desorientado y en cuanto notó su ausencia, se alegró.

—Papá, no encontré a Sesshomaru. —Habló con un timbre demasiado bajo y ronco, producto de no haber usado sus cuerdas vocales durante mucho tiempo.

Después de hablar un poco, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con su hermanito de cinco años. Inuyasha no parecía saber qué había pasado la última década dormido. Por esa razón Inuyasha creía que estaba hablando con su padre, su gran parecido con Inu no Taisho causó esa confusión. No sabía si eso era algo bueno o realmente malo.

—Sesshomaru me odia, ¿verdad?.

—Solo es un tonto que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene. No te pongas triste por eso, él va a jugar contigo a partir de ahora.

—¿Y si vuelve a ocultarse? No podré encontrarlo si lo hace.

El puchero infantil le comprimió el corazón, ahí estaba su pequeño hermano en el cuerpo de un adolescente. Era culpa suya que eso pasara, si tan solo le hubiera dado una oportunidad a Inuyasha, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Al verlo bostezar, decidió dejarlo hasta que recordó las veces en las que lloraba en su puerta pidiendo que le diera cabida en su cama. Al pequeño Inuyasha le daba miedo la oscuridad y muchas veces lo dejó llorando en su puerta sin atender su llamado. Por esa razón, decidió acostarse a su lado y sentir a su hermano acurrucarse junto a él, fue demasiado. Lo abrazó fuertemente y susurró infinitas disculpas.

...

...

Al día siguiente, Sesshomaru tuvo la idea de explicarle a su hermano lo que pasaba. No podía dejar que se comportara como un niño siendo ya un adolescente. Fue difícil, pero en un par de días Inuyasha ya era capaz de comportarse normalmente. Pero tenía ratos en los que se distraía jugando con el gato de su compañera, solía encontrarlo riendo dulcemente con él. Después de que su hermano había crecido una década en dos semanas, llegó la hora de sacarlo al exterior y comprobar que ya estaba listo para enfrentar su realidad. 

Después de mucho meditarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que debía llevar a Inuyasha a su hogar junto a su familia. No podía seguir manteniéndolo alejado. Había recibido informes de que su padre aún vivía junto a Izayoi en la misma casa a las afueras de la aldea. Cuando le explicó a Inuyasha que vería a sus padres nuevamente, saltó la emoción infantil y accedió a ver a sus padres. Para Inuyasha solo habían sido dos semanas, para ellos sería una década y no sabía qué resultados podría traer, pero no era tiempo de echarse para atrás.

Ya por la mañana, tomó a su hermano de la mano y caminaron por la aldea en la que nacieron. No pararon hasta que una pequeña casa estuvo frente a ellos, Sesshomaru aun recordaba el lugar. El huerto familiar, los árboles en los que solía trepar para esconderse, todo estaba igual. Después de unos segundos, se acercó a la puerta y tocó con firmeza. Escuchó pasos acercarse y las ansias empezaron a abrumarlo, no había visto a su padre en mucho tiempo y estaba seguro de que le odiaba. Simplemente dejaría a Inuyasha con ellos para que pudieran educarlo y se marcharía para seguir con su vida errante.

—¿Que ne...?. —La voz del viejo hombre paró al ver a una versión joven suya frente a él.

Sesshomaru vio el semblante de su señor padre, los años se reflejaban en su rostro y las penas igual, algo que consideraba su culpa. Antes de que dijera algo, Inuyasha saltó de detrás suyo y abrazó al hombre mayor. Mientras Inuyasha contaba alegremente que finalmente había logrado encontrar a su hermano, el hombre estaba perplejo y sin saber qué hacer. Tras unos segundos, abrazó a su hijo con fuerza y lloró. Sin que se lo dijeran, sabía que ese niño era su hijo. Podía escuchar el llamado de su sangre. Entraron y la misma reacción de Inu no Taisho, fue imitada por Izayoi. Que abrazó a su hijo llorando de felicidad, porque ella también sentía el llamado. Porque una madre era capaz de reconocer a su cría de entre tantas.

Al ver ese reencuentro, sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Su aspecto desde niño era frío, despectivo si se trataba de su hermano, pero también sentía y se conmovía. Esa escena era demasiado para su mente, por eso se dirigió a la salida y tras una última mirada, decidió seguir con su vida. Sus padres podrían educar a Inuyasha para que pudiera desarrollarse con normalidad. Lamentaba que otra vez su hermano lo buscaría y esta vez tampoco lograría encontrarlo, pero estaría a salvo.

Antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta, su hermano lo abrazó por detrás. Pudo ver sus delgados brazos aferrarse a él, no sabía qué ocurría.

—Dijiste que jugarías conmigo, por eso no te escondas de mí. —Lo escuchó murmurar. 

Inmediatamente su vista se enfocó en su padre, el hombre lo miraba y pudo notar una pizca de dolor en su mirar. Su madrastra lo miraba con tristeza. Ella no le había dirigido la mirada en mucho tiempo, era raro que lo hiciera nuevamente.

—Hijo, creo que deberíamos hablar.

Obedeció, por suerte su hermano se entretuvo con la madre y lo dejó a solas con el hombre. Ambos se situaron en el jardín trasero y hablaron de lo que había sucedido durante esos años. Le contó sus logros y hazañas, sobre sus amigos, sus viajes y aventuras. El hombre le escuchó atento, añadía algún diálogo de repente. Finalmente, llegó el tema crucial. Le explicó con detalles sobre lo ocurrido con su hermano, como lo había encontrado y en qué condiciones. Le explicó lo que habían visto en Inuyasha tanto él como la madre y la forma de remediarlo. Después de un rato en silencio, el hombre le pidió perdón por lo que le habían hecho, por el desprecio y las falsas acusaciones.

Lo perdonó, porque sabía lo que el resentimiento y el rencor podían causar. Lo perdonó porque nunca sintió odio hacia él, nunca vio a mal que lo culparan porque indirectamente había sido culpable. Perdonó su mala actitud y trató de entenderlo, su padre había sido un hombre herido al que le habían arrebatado una de sus crías y eso no era algo fácil de sobrellevar. El hombre le contó que cuando desapareció, lo buscaron por meses también. Le contó sobre lo mucho que se arrepentía de haber excluido a su pequeño y lo mucho que sufrió cuando se dio cuenta que había perdido a otra de sus crías. También lo habían dado por muerto tras el primer año de haber desaparecido y aunque Inu no Taisho sospechaba de los rumores acerca de un cazador con el mismo nombre y edad que su hijo tendría, no podía corroborar que era el hijo que estuvo buscando.

Al finalizar el día, tuvieron una agradable cena familiar. Escuchando los relatos de Inuyasha y sus vivencias con la gata mágica, sus risas y su voz cantarina. Algo que nunca esperaron presenciar nuevamente. 

...

...

Sesshomaru decidió retirarse temporalmente de su labor, quería pasar tiempo con su hermano y su padre. Quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, además de cumplir su promesa para con su hermano, aún debía jugar con él. Ayudaría con la educación de Inuyasha y estaría con él para que fuera mentalmente mayor y lo ayudaría como debió haber sido desde el principio. Forjaría lazos con él, los haría sólidos para que nada ni nadie pudiera romperlos. 

Al final, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que los rencores no lo llevarían a nada bueno. Que la convivencia era mejor que el odio y que solo siendo capaz de perdonar estaría en paz. Su hermano era demasiado inocente como para culparlo, pero no iba a perdonar sus propias acciones, tal vez en un futuro. Simplemente estaría con su hermano, lo haría feliz por todo el tiempo que le arrebató y entendería con el tiempo...

_El valor de perdonar._

Fin.


	11. Hanahaki.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Hanahaki es una enfermedad cuyo síntoma es un bello dolor que transforma el amor en flores coloridas. Cada flor representa el tipo de amor que el anfitrión siente y Sesshomaru un día termina enfermo de amor gracias a su hermano menor.

El problema de Sesshomaru había sido cuando su padre se había vuelto a casar. No, no estaba molesto por ello, es más, estaba feliz por él. Después de unos años solo tras el divorcio, que encontrara una amable mujer para compartir su vida era algo bueno. El problema era que aquella dulce mujer tenía un hijo un par de años menor que él. Apenas estando en la flor de la juventud, se sentía pleno y sus estudios universitarios era todo lo que tenía. El apoyo de sus padres y amigos eran suficientes, pero siempre hay algo que quiebra la armonía. Eso vendría siendo el hijo de Izayoi, Inuyasha, aunque no era una mala persona y le constaba.

Cuando Izayoi se mudó a casa de su padre, donde él también residía, pudo conocer al que sería su nuevo hermano. Inuyasha se había mostrado algo inseguro, podría decir que tímido, al llegar al nuevo hogar. Lo entendía, de estar en esa situación tal vez pensaría igual. Pero siendo alguien tan cerrado como lo era, sentía que sería difícil mostrarle a su nuevo hermano que estaría bien en esa casa y sería bien recibido. Pero estaba equivocado, pasados unos días, Inuyasha se mostró más enérgico y fue más fácil la convivencia. 

Sesshomaru invitó a Inuyasha a su círculo social presentándolo como su hermano y a pesar de sorprender a muchos, fue aceptado de inmediato. A pesar de nunca demostrarlo, estaba feliz por ello. Se hicieron cercanos y cualquiera podría jurar que eran hermanos de sangre, solo se diferenciaban por los rasgos. Pero tras un año, las cosas cambiaron para Sesshomaru. No supo como o porqué, un día simplemente sintió un picor en la garganta y tras excusarse con su hermano, corrió al baño de la casa y se arrodilló frente al sanitario. Esa tarde de verano Sesshomaru pudo ver con horror la mezcla de sangre y delicados pétalos blancos flotando en el agua roja del inodoro. Sesshomaru sabía que era, estaba tan consternado que ignoró los golpes en la puerta y los llamados desesperados de su hermano. Solo se quedó ahí, mirando la nada. De todas las personas que había en el mundo, él tuvo que ser la víctima de esa tan cruel y bella enfermedad.

Hanahaki.

Solo se sentó en el suelo y sin siquiera preocuparse en su aspecto, tomó entre sus dedos un pétalo que había terminado en su labio. Lo miró, a pesar de estar teñido con el color de la sangre, se veía tan delicado e inocente, justo como ese cruel amor que empezaba a florecer en su interior. Un amor tan puro e inocente que empezaba a matarlo lentamente. Pero de todas las personas, se preguntaba porque había sido su hermano menor. Y después de recordar la convivencia y los momentos juntos, las sonrisas y ocasionales berrinches, supo que era justificado. Y aún así, ese amor apenas floreciente empezaría a matarlo en cuanto comenzara a crecer y por el bien de todos, decidió que nada de lo ocurrido se sabría. Nadie se enteraría que sentía algo más que hermandad y amistad por su hermano, de todos, Inuyasha era el menos indicado para saberlo. Por esa razón, limpió su boca y limpió todo el desastre que causó. Al salir tranquilizó a su hermano diciendo una leve mentira y lo invitó a continuar jugando aquel vídeojuego que habían dejado pendiente.

Moriría joven, por un amor unilateral. Y no se arrepentía, porque su amor era tan grande que moriría por él. 

Con el pasar del tiempo, la enfermedad empeoró y era más difícil de ocultar su tos dolorosa y la sangre con pétalos que brotaba de él. A pesar de mantener preocupados a todos, era mejor que no supieran nada o al menos eso pensaba. Un día los severos síntomas empezaron a aminorar, ya hasta podía respirar sin sentir dolor. Todo eso ocurrió cuando de repente Inuyasha empezó a ser más apegado a su persona, más cercano de lo habitual. Aún si los síntomas habían bajado levemente, seguían ahí y todavía tosía sangre con flores. Con Inuyasha aún más cerca, era difícil el ocultarlo, de por sí su sonora tos ronca era difícil de explicar. Por ese motivo tuvo que tomar una decisión, alejar a Inuyasha. De todas maneras debía hacerlo, moriría e Inuyasha estaría triste. Si dejaba a Inuyasha, este sufriría mucho y no quería eso, pero si Inuyasha lo odiara, no sentiría nada ante su futura pero pronta muerte. Y así empezó su hostilidad hacia su hermano.

Sesshomaru trató con indiferencia a su hermano, ignoró sus intentos de llamar su atención y lo dejó plantado en más de una ocasión. Era grosero, a veces llegaba a mostrarse violento con su hermano y sin saberlo, mató un pequeño capullo que crecía en el corazón del más joven. Sesshomaru con sus malos tratos, mató un brote que se marchitó antes de poder llamarse ''Amor''. No lo supo, pero cuando los síntomas del Hanahaki habían empezado a aminorar era porque Inuyasha con la cercanía que tenían, había empezado a dejar de confundir el amor de hermanos por amor genuino. Pero tras ser humillado, ignorado y maltratado, todo el interés había muerto junto con aquella flor en su interior.

Inuyasha nunca hubiera sufrido por el Hanahaki, el amor que alguna vez tuvo era correspondido. Pero los malos tratos terminaron por acabarlo, eso solo empeoraría la situación de Sesshomaru. El solo respirar le era doloroso, la tos que le desgarraba la garganta era insoportable, pero aún así no hizo nada para con su familia. No les dijo y ellos no le preguntaron, era un adulto capaz de resolver sus propios problemas y a pesar que la ruptura entre él y su hermano había llamado la atención de muchos, nadie indagó. 

Sesshomaru trató por todos los medios el sobrellevar su enfermedad, pero era difícil. Pidió su expulsión de la universidad, se alejó de todo y todos, solo quedándose con el recuerdo del amor que sentía por su hermano, con esos pétalos manchados de sangre que le recordaban que moriría en cualquier momento. Se había mudado a un pequeño apartamento, no quería seguir viendo la mirada decepcionada de su hermano ni las miradas interrogativas de su padre. Todos creían que andaba en malos pasos, que consumía diversos tipos de drogas y que eran la razón por la cual su aspecto había desmejorado enormemente. Todos asumían que sus síntomas se trataban de excesos de ese tipo de cosas y no de una enfermedad casi perdida en el olvido.

Un día y después de haber vomitado dolorosamente una nueva carga de flores sangrientas, Sesshomaru escuchó la puerta de su apartamento ser tocada. Iba a ignorarla, de todos modos nadie se acercaba pero tras la insistencia, decidió abrir después de haber limpiado un poco su deplorable aspecto. Al abrir no era otro más que su hermano, este solo entró sin siquiera pedir permiso y se sentó sin apartar su ceño fruncido de su persona.

―Quiero que me digas porqué razón cambiaste. Ya no eres mi hermano al cual admiraba, solo mírate con atención. Antes eras mi ejemplo a seguir y ahora solo eres una triste sombra de lo que fuiste.

A Sesshomaru le dolieron esas palabras, porque él quería seguir siendo todo eso para su hermanito. Pero esa cruel enfermedad matándolo lentamente había influido en su destino y le había arrebatado todo. Solo pudo mirar en silencio como los ojos de su hermano brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas, pero conservando la molestia y preocupación en su rostro. 

―Si solo viniste a eso, será mejor que te marches. Estoy ocupado ahora y no puedo tolerar más interrupciones.

Un ''no te vayas'' murió en sus pensamientos, quería que Inuyasha se quedara pero su amor por aquel joven era tan fuerte que ya sentía dolor en el pecho y ese doloroso picor en la garganta anunciando más sangre entremezclada con pétalos. No podía dejar que Inuyasha viera esa patética parte de él.

―¿¡Porque me odias!? ¿¡Que hice mal!? ¡Traté de ser bueno para que me quisieras y me apartas como si no valiera nada!. ―Alzó la voz y se levantó de su asiento. ―Son esas cosas que todos dicen que consumes, ¿verdad?. ¡Deja de dañarte, a este paso morirás!.

Pero Inuyasha no fue capaz de notar su sonrisa amarga, solo había una manera de dejar de sufrir pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Renunciar a sus sentimientos era como dejar de respirar, no quería ser un cascarón vacío, prefería morir sintiendo ese amor por su hermanito a vivir sin sentirlo. Pero por alguna razón, decidió dejarlo en manos de su hermano.

―¿Y a ti que más te da si muero? ¿Tanto te importo?.

Sesshomaru no esperó ver a su hermano levantarse del sofá hecho una fiera y golpearlo, al ver como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas pudo entenderlo mejor. Ese niño frente a él no quería que muriera, no lo soportaría y no quería causarle más sufrimiento.

―Si te mueres, jamás te lo perdonaré.

Y tras decir eso, Inuyasha se había marchado justo antes de que pudiera verlo caer sobre sus rodillas y vomitar más sangre de lo habitual. Estaba decidido, haría todo eso por el amor que le tenía a Inuyasha. Si Inuyasha lo necesitaba tanto, él debía estar ahí.

...

...

Días después de la visita que Inuyasha le hizo a su hermano, recibió una llamada de parte del hospital de la ciudad. La mujer al teléfono le informó que su hermano estaba internado y necesitaban que los padres o parientes cercanos acudieran. Y él no espero siquiera a que terminara de hablar, tampoco a sus padres que tomaron el teléfono apenas notaron su angustia, salió de la casa inmediatamente y se dirigió a aquel hospital en búsqueda de su hermano. Al llegar casi gritando a la recepcionista, le indicaron el camino. Lo primero que vio fue al médico saliendo de la habitación de su hermano.

―¿¡Como está mi hermano!? ¿¡Que le ocurrió!? ¡Dígame!.

Inuyasha empezó a bombardear al hombre con múltiples preguntas y a alzar la voz alterando a todos a su alrededor. Pero todos podían ver su angustia y el médico simplemente lo hizo callar para poder explicarle. El hombre se tomó su tiempo para explicar con detalle, desde como había llegado el paciente en un estado deplorable y como había exigido que extirparan las raíces en su interior a sabiendas de sus consecuencias. Y entre más escuchaba, Inuyasha sin saberlo, había condenado a su hermano.

Sesshomaru estaba condenado a no volver a sentir amor nunca en su vida.

Cuando el médico terminó de darle la explicación, sus padres llegaron. No se quedó a escuchar lo que ya sabía, simplemente entró a aquella habitación y vio a su hermano aún durmiendo por las drogas suministradas. Quería llorar, quería gritarle para que despertara y lo acompañara. Pero la realidad era otra, su hermano no despertaría todavía y cuando lo hiciera, perdería el sentido de la vida. Una vida sin sentir amor era un castigo cruel, un castigo por enamorarse de una persona que no lo amaba. E Inuyasha no sabía quien era la persona a la cual su hermano amaba tanto como para que ese amor hubiera sido tan fuerte al punto de convertirse en esa sangrienta enfermedad. De haberlo sabido, tal vez hubiera sido diferente.

Inuyasha había empezado a amar a ese hombre que estuvo con él en sus momentos de dificultad. El hombre que lo hacía reír y enojar de vez en cuando, el hombre que solo tenía una sonrisa para mostrar y que era exclusivamente para él. Pero su hermano empezó a alejarlo cuando su confusión había empezado a quedar en segundo plano y convencido de que jamás tendría oportunidad, dejó morir aquel dulce sentimiento. Y ahora solo podía odiar en silencio a aquella persona que venció a su hermano mayor y la que lo arrastró hasta ese punto. Solamente miró a su convaleciente hermano sumido en su propia ignorancia.

Pasó una semana, fue cuando Inuyasha pudo ver a su hermano despertar. Había estado con él la mitad del tiempo, estaba con él después de no haberlo ayudado cuando más lo necesitó. Se había dejado influenciar por los demás y la actitud hostil de su hermano terminó por arruinar todo. Lo primero que había hecho había sido abrazarlo y después le había reclamado.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Pude haberte ayudado a encontrar otra solución. ―Reclamó. La mirada inexpresiva de su hermano dolía, más no dijo nada.

―No quería que sufrieras, para esto solo hay tres opciones. Ser correspondido, morir o la peor, eliminar el amor definitivamente. 

Para Sesshomaru había sido difícil la tercera opción, ver a su hermano junto a él y no sentir nada, era realmente duro. Podía ver su preocupación y el cariño que le profesaba, pero para él era como si tratara con un extraño, no sentía ni un ápice de afecto por él y seguramente eso era más doloroso que aquellas raíces perforando sus pulmones y corazón. Pero ya no podía saberlo y por el inmenso amor que alguna vez le tuvo a su hermano, debía resistir a pesar de no sentir nada.

―¿Quien fue?. ―Susurró Inuyasha sin apartar la mirada del suelo. Se sentía tan mal, él alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de amar a su hermano, pero desaprovechó la ocasión y ahora Sesshomaru no podría amar a nada ni nadie. Y Sesshomaru miró a su hermanito sin entender lo que decía, Inuyasha volvió a alzar la voz. ―¿¡Quien fue la infame persona que te hizo llegar a esto!?.

―La única persona a la que no puedo tener. ―Contestó mirándolo fijamente, una mirada tan vacía como lo estaba su corazón. Fue entonces que Inuyasha pudo atar los cabos sueltos y descubrir todo lo que su hermano había ocultado, cubrió su boca con la mano y simplemente pudo sentir las lágrimas mojando su rostro. Pudo ver en esa mirada vacía, un amor marchito. 

Obviamente, los padres habían escuchado todo. Izayoi era la única que sabía de la confusión de su hijo respecto a su hermano mayor, pero también sabía que había sido un primer amor que no se desarrolló. Que Sesshomaru haya amado a su hijo con tanta intensidad y que por ese amor haya perdido todo, era un tanto agridulce. Porque Sesshomaru amaba tanto a su hijo que había estado dispuesto a darlo todo con tal de hacerlo feliz y eso incluía sus propios sentimientos.

...

...

Con el paso del tiempo, Inuyasha trató por todos los medios el traer a la fuerza los sentimientos de su hermano. Trató de hacer que el amor volviera a florecer, pero lo único que logró fue hacer que floreciera en sí mismo. Inuyasha desenterró en sí mismo esos sentimientos que creía olvidados y cuando se atrevió a besar a Sesshomaru por primera vez, pudo sentir esas cosquillas en su interior pero la ver la expresión de su hermano solo había logrado causarle dolor. Él empezaba a amar a Sesshomaru, pero Sesshomaru jamás lo amaría y no era por voluntad propia. De haber sido el anterior Sesshomaru, ambos podrían estar siendo felices y tomados de las manos. 

Finalmente y aún sin rendirse, Inuyasha tosió sangre y al ver los pétalos, supo que llegó a amar a Sesshomaru con la misma intensidad que él alguna vez lo amó. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, al ver los pétalos negros como prueba de un amor doloroso, supo que ya solo le quedaba esperar y sufrir lo que su hermano sufrió en algún momento. Debía elegir entre dejarse morir consumido por su propio amor o deshacerse de él como su hermano lo había hecho, porque jamás sería correspondido. Todo pasó a los ojos indiferentes de Sesshomaru, porque a él no le importaba lo que le pasaba a Inuyasha. Sus sentimientos habían sido arrebatados por haber tratado muy tarde su enfermedad, ya no sentía nada y jamás lo haría.

Mientras moría lentamente, Inuyasha pudo comprender el dolor de su hermano y su soledad. Sintió el dolor en su cuerpo causado por el amor, era cruel pero hermoso. Un amor tan grande que lo estaba consumiendo, simplemente dejó que todo siguiera su curso y muriera por aquellas flores negras que brotaban como muestra de un amor que jamás sería correspondido. Tenía planeado morir de amor que vivir sin sentirlo, pero un día su hermano dijo algo que cambió esa idea.

―No mueras.

Pero su voz monótona y su expresión vacía era lo que más le dolía a Inuyasha, pero que mostrara algo de interés era reconfortante. 

―¿Te dolería mi muerte?. ―Tosió roncamente y se cubrió con un pañuelo. Un pañuelo blanco que se volvió rojo en poco tiempo. 

―No, pero si hubiera algo aquí. ―Sesshomaru tocó su pecho. ―Estoy seguro que sí.

―¿Me amarás nuevamente algún día?.

―No, eso no pasará.

Palabras crueles pero ciertas que no hacían nada más que resignarlo al despiadado futuro que le esperaba.

―Tu madre si sufrirá, nuestro padre también. Ellos lloraran lo que yo no podré.

Inuyasha decidió eliminar el amor de su vida. Porque si Sesshomaru había renunciado a sus sentimientos por su causa, él también lo haría para que ambos cargaran con ese castigo.

...

...

Al final, Inuyasha perdió el amor que alguna vez le profesó a Sesshomaru. Ambos perdieron una parte de su corazón, un castigo por no haber descubierto lo que realmente sentían. Ambos fueron receptores de una enfermedad creada a partir del amor que sintieron el uno por el otro, una enfermedad que no solo fue creada por amor, si no que esa misma enfermedad se los quitó. Ellos dos fueron condenados a estar juntos pero a no amarse, un castigo cruel. Pero, eso solo fue provocado por una enfermedad de amor y dolor, una enfermedad que se estaba perdiendo en el tiempo y que era conocida como...

_Hanahaki._

Fin.


	12. El amor silencioso de un padre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya desde que tiene memoria ha recordado a su padre como alguien sin sentimientos, un extraño con el que se dirige con el título de ''padre''. Izaya no recuerda a su madre y a diario sufre la indiferencia de su padre, aunque no puede entender el porqué. Un día descubre la verdad tras su nacimiento y sobre la melancolía de su padre.
> 
> Adv: M-Preg.

Izaya desde siempre había sabido que su padre le odiaba. Su trato nunca había sido cercano desde que tenía memoria, eran raras las ocasiones en las que se decían más de tres oraciones. Sentía que ese hombre que se hacía llamar su padre, ni siquiera lo quería ver en su presencia. Pero con tan solo quince años, no podía hacer mucho. Tampoco conocía a su madre, sabía muy poco rayando a nada sobre ella. Lo único que sabía era que había muerto al dar a luz, nada más. Su padre jamás la mencionó, ni siquiera había fotografías de ella y si las hubiera, posiblemente estarían en la habitación de su padre. Un lugar tan frío como él, un lugar en el que tenía prohibido el acceso.

Como cada mañana, se preparó para asistir al instituto. Al tomar su desayuno, su padre siempre estaba ahí. Con su usual café en las manos, Sesshomaru Taisho leía el diario matutino y sin apartar la vista de él e ignorando la presencia del adolescente quien ya estaba acostumbrado a esa actitud desdeñosa. Izaya simplemente se sentó frente a su padre y degustó su comida que ya le había estado esperando. Como la rutina lo indicaba, fue llevado al instituto por el hombre platinado. Izaya ni siquiera entendía el porqué de sus acciones, estaba seguro de que sería una molestia para el hombre el tener que llevarlo y recogerlo del instituto. Pero los adultos eran extraños, más su antipático padre.

Mientras iban en el auto, Izaya miró con disimulo a su padre. El hombre miraba al frente con el rostro impasible, algo usual. Su parecido era mucho, eran padre e hijo después de todo. Pero jamás logró entender el porqué de su odio, asumía que era por su nacimiento y su posible participación en la muerte de su madre. Pero, Sesshomaru Taisho parecía ser una persona sin sentimientos y que no era capaz de amar a alguien. Si no podía amar a su hijo, entonces Sesshomaru Taisho era alguien que no amaría a nadie en su vida. Estaba seguro de ello.

―Baja.

Izaya se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su padre. En efecto, al mirar por la ventana pudo notar que estaban frente al instituto. Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado mirando su expresión vacía durante todo el viaje. Simplemente tomó su bolso y salió del auto, luego de eso Sesshomaru solo arrancó y se marchó a su trabajo sin dedicar ni siquiera una mirada a su hijo. Eso era algo que ocurría a diario, Izaya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud de su padre y cuando había cumplido los diez años, había dejado de importarle.

Se acopló a la rutina escolar, demostró ser el mejor como se esperaba de un Taisho y recibió elogios por sus profesores. Elogios que jamás escucharía de su padre, porque él ni siquiera sabía que era el mejor de su clase y en casi todo gracias a sus propios esfuerzos. Izaya solo quería que su padre lo mirara pero no importaba cuanto se esforzara, nunca lo logró. 

Izaya estaba empezando a rendirse.

―¿Sigues en las nubes?.

―¿Que quieres, Kou? ¿No te cansas de molestarme?. ―Expresó con un desdén heredado tal vez de su padre. Cuando Kou Ookami aparecía, su ceño siempre se mostraba fruncido, posiblemente también por herencia de su padre. 

―Es divertido molestarte cuando estás perdido en tu mente. ―El moreno de ojos esmeralda pasó su brazo por el cuello del platinado. ―¿Otra vez el niño está llorando por ser ignorado por su papi?.

Las palabras de ese chico siempre le habían parecido simples, nunca les prestaba atención. Pero en esta ocasión le dolieron, realmente lo hicieron. Kou Ookami era alguien molesto, pero jamás podría llegar a comprenderlo. El otro adolescente era amado por su familia, él tenía un padre fanfarrón y egocéntrico que lo amaba. También una madre algo loca y sentimental, pero que también lo amaba. Y para finalizar, un hermano mayor que si bien era tan fanfarrón como el padre, también lo apreciaba. Kou tenía una imperfecta familia feliz y eso le molestaba, tenía envidia de él.

―¡Prepárate para pelear, sarnoso!. ―Gritó furioso mientras lo empujaba con fuerza. 

―¡Voy a destruirte, pulgoso!.

Y fue así como la pelea de dos adolescentes furiosos dio inicio. Algunos los alentaron y otros empezaron a apostar, pero llegaron los profesores a separarlos. Los dos adolescentes sabían que estaban en problemas. Pero a Izaya no le importaba, a su padre ni siquiera le interesaría saber lo que le ocurría.

Ambos adolescentes habían sido suspendidos, por lo que debían esperar a un adulto competente para que los recogiera. Ambos se sentaron frente a la gran entrada del instituto a esperar, aunque solo llegaría alguien por Kou, Izaya no tenía a nadie a quien esperar.

―Lo siento. ―Habló Kou tras unos segundos. ―De verdad.

―Yo también. ―Susurró Izaya con la mirada en el suelo. Ambos estaban golpeados pero en buenos términos.

Tras unos minutos, un joven pelirrojo de ojos azules llegó. Fue entonces que Kou se marchó, Izaya se quedó esperando por unos minutos. Se decidió a marcharse también, su padre pasaría a la institución algunas horas más tarde y no le apetecía esperar tanto. De igual manera, su hogar estaba a menos de veinte minutos a pie.

...

...

Cuando Izaya entró a su hogar, tuvo una curiosidad momentánea. Nunca había entrado a la habitación de su padre y no sabía que se ocultaba tras esa puerta. Aprovechando la larga ausencia del mayor, se dirigió a paso inseguro a ese lugar misterioso. Cuando abrió la puerta, sintió gran angustia al pensar en la repercusión de sus acciones si su padre se llegara a enterar. Pero, una impulsividad que siempre lo había acompañado, lo hizo entrar pese a las futuras consecuencias.

Ya dentro del lugar, se dio cuenta que no distaba de una habitación común. Una gran cama, un armario y una mesa de noche, algunos baúles, entre otras cosas. En verdad era un lugar común, solo se trataba de una habitación que rebosaba en orden y sin una pizca de polvo, justo como se esperaba de su señor padre. Curioseó un poco, era la primera que entraba después de todo. Al abrir un cajón encontró una fotografía, era su padre con un hombre en sus brazos muy parecido a él, ambos se veían felices. El hombre que sonreía ampliamente, se parecía demasiado al reflejo que miraba en el espejo. Realmente su parecido con el hombre de la fotografía era notable. No sabía porqué, pero con tan solo verlo sentía que su soledad se aminoraba.

La pequeña sonrisa que su padre mostraba al abrazar a ese hombre era rara para él, nunca pensó que su padre era capaz de sonreír. En verdad quería saber quien era el hombre de la fotografía y su relación con su padre. Por alguna razón necesitaba saberlo.

―¿Que estás haciendo aquí?. 

Al escuchar la voz de su padre, Izaya brincó en su lugar. Casi suelta el marco que contenía esa fotografía, pero lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. 

―¿Como sabía que estaba aquí?. ―Se aventuró a preguntar. Al mirar en dirección a la puerta, vio a su padre con la misma expresión seria de siempre, además de estar recargado en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. ―Apenas han pasado pocas horas desde que nos vimos.

―Me llamó el director, me informó que te involucraste en una pelea. Pero eso no responde mi pregunta. ―Exhaló y volvió a hablar. ―¿Que estás haciendo aquí?.

Al verse acorralado, Izaya decidió soltar eso que lo aquejaba. Abrazando la fotografía, decidió encarar al hombre que a su juvenil parecer, jamás se comportó como un padre para él.

―¿Usted me odia?. ―Su voz salió demasiado baja, casi quebrada.

―Sí, te odio. Te odio como no tienes idea. ―Izaya sintió como el nudo en su garganta se hacía más molesto y como sus ojos picaban por derramar las lágrimas que solo había dejado libres en la privacidad de su habitación. ―Pero también te amo. Te amo porque eres lo único que me recuerda a él.

Si bien le habían dolido las palabras del hombre que debía amarlo incondicionalmente, también le confundieron las que le siguieron. Nadie podía amar y odiar algo al mismo tiempo. 

Sesshomaru entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama, hizo una señal para que su hijo se acercara y se sentara a su lado. Quizá era el momento de abrir su corazón a alguien más, era algo que ambos necesitaban. Y cuando Izaya se sentó a unos pasos de él, habló.

―El hombre en esa fotografía que abrazas con tanto anhelo, se llamaba Inuyasha. Él fue mi hermano, solo que lo supe tarde.

―¿Que quiere decir?.

―Cuando estaba estudiando mi penúltimo año en la Universidad, me topé con un chico de Preparatoria. Chocamos en la calle ya que ambos íbamos apurados, le derramé el café encima. Ese día escuché más insultos de los que había escuchado en toda mi vida. ―Sonrió con nostalgia. ―Después de eso, le di mi chaqueta y cada uno tomó su lado o eso pensamos. Él estudiaba en el instituto que estaba al lado de la Universidad, por esa razón caminamos juntos. Fue incomodo al principio, pero empezamos a hablar olvidando el accidente. Ese día me tropecé con la casualidad más linda de mi vida.

―¿Que pasó después?. ―Izaya nunca había visto a su padre hablar tanto y menos con él. Descubrió que le gustaba estar así.

―Empezamos a congeniar y nuestros caminos siempre se cruzaban. Iniciamos una amistad y luego de un año, declaramos nuestros sentimientos. Fue bello mientras duró. 

Izaya nunca pensó que su padre haya tenido sentimientos, que hayan sido hacia un hombre era irrelevante. Pensaba que su padre había sido antipático toda su vida, pero lo estaba escuchando hablar con un cariño tan grande y una nostalgia palpable, su pequeña sonrisa al hablar era impactante para él. Pero seguía estando la incógnita, quería saber porque si su padre amaba a un hombre, había terminado por estar con su madre. Además, hablaba en pasado de su hermano y en la fotografía parecían ser una pareja, esa no era la fotografía de un par de hermanos.

―¿Que ocurrió con mi madre? ¿Qué fue de su hermano?.

―Creo que no lo has entendido, tu madre y mi hermano son la misma persona. 

Izaya solo pudo quedarse pasmado ante eso. Si bien había escuchado por ahí que había habido casos de hombres siendo capaces de tener hijos, eran tan escasos que realmente nadie les prestaba atención. Así que eso no era lo importante, el porqué su padre había mantenido una relación sexual con su hermano era un tema escandaloso, algo que jamás esperó de él.

―Inuyasha yo hicimos todo lo que una pareja hacía, nos amamos y llevamos a cabo otros temas de los cuales no debes escuchar todavía. ―Sesshomaru casi rió al ver la expresión avergonzada de su hijo, era como ver la expresión de ese hombre al cual amó. ―Cuando lo presenté ante mi padre, todo se derrumbó. Nos enteramos que Inuyasha era el hijo de la amante de mi padre, estábamos unidos por la sangre y habíamos hecho cosas que nunca debieron pasar. Eso nos rompió a ambos, pero amaba tanto a ese hombre que no me importó cuan prohibida fuera nuestra unión. Yo no me arrepentía por lo que había hecho, jamás me arrepentí por amarlo como lo hice.

Escuchó algunos relatos que ocurrieron tras eso. Como Inuyasha se había apartado de su padre para pensar en la situación tan abrumadora en la que estaban. Y Sesshomaru recordó la última conversación que tuvo con Inu no Taisho.

― _¡No puedes estar manteniendo relaciones sexuales con tu hermano! ¡Eso es inmoral!._

― _¿¡Con qué derecho lo dice usted!? ¡No voy a dejar de amar a Inuyasha por sus errores! ¡Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de amarnos como lo hacemos!._

Desde ese día, Sesshomaru no volvió a ver a su padre. Porque él e Inuyasha se amarían sin importar la sangre que corría en sus venas y tras haberlo pensado, Inuyasha volvió a sus brazos ya sin importar nada más que el amor que se tenían. Pero, luego de unos meses, todo cambió. Sesshomaru había creído que Inuyasha había caído en la enfermedad, al verlo con nauseas matutinas y mareos, más glotón que de costumbre, verlo débil algunas veces y cuando se había desmayado de repente, supo que algo andaba mal. Recibieron la noticia de que Inuyasha pertenecía a esa pequeña cifra de hombres que podían dar a luz. Aún si había sido una gran sorpresa, ambos estaban emocionados con ese gran cambio en su vida. 

Pero mientras más relataba Sesshomaru a su hijo, este se daba cuenta de que el mal apenas empezaba. Izaya al ver como la expresión de su padre se ensombrecía, supo que el momento crítico de su vida estaba por venir. El motivo por el cual su padre lo odiaba como lo hacía. Y si bien no quería que siguiera hablando, necesitaba saberlo todo.

Sesshomaru contó como su padre había mandado hombres a su hogar, la casa que entre él e Inuyasha habían comprado para formar su propia familia, a amedrentar a Inuyasha para que se alejara. Nadie de la familia sabía acerca del estado de Inuyasha, cuando los tipos que habían ido a tratar de separar al par de hermanos, el menor estaba solo. Cuando Sesshomaru regresó, pudo ver a su hermano en el suelo lleno de golpes y apenas consciente, pero sin dejar de abrazar su vientre poco notorio. Inmediatamente lo había llevado al hospital solo para recibir la noticia de que gracias a la agresión recibida, el embarazo se había tornado de alto riesgo y si no querían arriesgarse, debían deshacerse del bebé. Sesshomaru fue el primero en acceder a que interrumpieran el embarazo. Porque por mucho que le doliera, Inuyasha estaba primero. Pero Inuyasha se negó ante eso, les dejó en claro que por su debilidad habían logrado herir a su hijo a ese punto. Les advirtió que no sería débil nuevamente y que si alguien se atrevía a tocar a su hijo, lo defendería como no había logrado hacerlo.

Luego de eso, la situación solo empeoró. La frustración de Sesshomaru al ver como Inuyasha se debilitaba con cada mes que pasaba era notoria, ver como Inuyasha moría lentamente por un niño le hacía sentirse mal. Él también se sentía débil por no haber estado con Inuyasha cuando lo necesitó, pero había hecho que encerraran a su padre por lo que había hecho y lo había logrado. Pero eso no le devolvería al Inuyasha alegre y lleno de vida que solía emocionarse al sentir el movimiento de su hijo. Ahora Inuyasha solo se mantenía vivo para poder salvar al niño y eso solo logró hacer crecer el resentimiento que tenía hacía el pequeño no nato.

Llegó el momento de relatar el día más duro de Sesshomaru, el día en que había sido obligado a decidir entre dos vidas importantes para él. El día en que debía elegir entre el amor de su vida o el fruto de su amor, pero Inuyasha había decidido por él con antelación. Después de unas horas esperando fuera del quirófano, la noticia de que solo uno de ellos había sobrevivido lo había destrozado. Él sabía quien había partido sin necesidad de que lo dijeran, sabía que el terco y orgulloso hermanito que tuvo daría su vida con tal de que el fruto de su amor sobreviviera. Y fue así como Inuyasha murió para darle su propia vida a su hijo. Sesshomaru finalizó el relato. En ese momento Izaya supo que su padre se hizo cargo de él por el amor que le tuvo a Inuyasha, por el amor que le tenía a él por ser su hijo. Como a pesar de sentirse herido, había hecho todo lo posible por criarlo y hacerlo un hombre de bien. Pero no podía darle amor, era algo que no tenía. Se aseguró de darle todo pero no pudo otorgarle el amor que Inuyasha se había llevado con él. Supo que aunque no lo viera, había recibido el amor silencioso de su padre. Y si bien nunca lo vio junto a él, eso no significaba que no estuviera ahí.

Mientras hurgaba en sus recuerdos, Izaya recordó todas esas veces que enfermó y como alguien lo cuidaba con dedicación, como sostenían su mano tratando de confortarlo pero creía que solo estaba en medio de sus delirios provocados por la fiebre. Nunca pensó que su padre lo amaba con la misma intensidad de su odio. Porque Sesshomaru Taisho lo odiaba con todo su corazón, pero también lo amaba con la misma intensidad.

Izaya lloraba ante la historia, al escuchar como las palabras de su padre se quebraban al mencionar la partida de su madre y como lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas. Su padre solo era alguien desdichado al que le habían arrebatado al amor de su vida. Y se sentía culpable por ello. No pudo más, abrazó con fuerza a su progenitor y lloró con intensidad. Ambos se necesitaban, pidió perdón innumerables veces pero su padre solo lo abrazó con la misma necesidad que él. 

Ellos repararon una relación cegada por el odio y el dolor.

Pasado un rato, Sesshomaru notó que su hijo dormía en sus brazos, lo cargó para llevarlo a su habitación. Al mirarlo dormir era como ver al propio Inuyasha, porque Izaya era idéntico a su amado. Lo único que Izaya había heredado de él habían sido sus ojos, nada más. Porque incluso la actitud del adolescente era similar a su madre. Y verlo todos los días era una constante agonía. Ver a Izaya le recordaba lo que había perdido, pero también le recordaba que era el amor materializado que ellos se tuvieron. 

Llevó al adolescente a su cama y lo recostó, sus mejillas y ojos se veían rojos. Había llorado mucho, pero había sacado el dolor que sabía que guardaba. Tal vez ambos eran iguales en ese aspecto, guardaban lo que sentían para no quedar expuestos a la realidad. Pero un día todo eso podía llegar a ser asfixiante. Odiaba y amaba a ese niño, pero al final era solo su pequeño, el niño que su amado quiso proteger y no podía dejar que fuera en vano. Antes de salir de la habitación le dedicó una mirada, una que le daba cada noche antes de dormir. Cerró la puerta al salir para así poder vivir su duelo en la soledad de su propia habitación, pero jurándose a sí mismo que su pequeño al menos tendría su compañía a la vista. Porque Izaya creía que lo había olvidado, pero nunca lo dejó solo. Siempre estuvo ahí aunque no lo veía. Izaya no lo sabía pero siempre fue poseedor de...

_El amor silencioso de un padre._

_Fin._


	13. Pensamientos de un alma herida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru visita a Inuyasha mientras está atado al Árbol Sagrado, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos y culpas.

_¿Por qué amado mío, por qué te han hecho esto? ¿Acaso los humanos no sienten compasión? A ti que por mi maldito orgullo te he dejado solo, a ti que en cada intento por acercarte a mí te he hecho daño._

_¿Acaso soy como los humanos? ¿Soy tan ruin como ellos? Lo soy. Soy un ser que no merece estar ante ti, verte dormir en este árbol me hace daño, me hace daño recordar las veces que trataste de acercarte a mí y te herí. Aún así no te rendiste, seguías entrenando para ser mejor y ser un digno poseedor de mi sangre._

_¿Sabes algo? Eso jamás me importó, no me importaba si eras digno o no. Tú querías un hermano y yo no podía serlo._

_La primera vez que te vi lo supe, tú serías una parte fundamental en mi mente._

_Apenas eras un tierno cachorro. Observabas a esos humanos, querías estar con ellos para no sentirte solo. Yo estaba ahí pero nunca me acerque, no quería que los sentimientos me envolvieran. Los sentimientos son para los humanos y los demonios no debemos tenerlos._

_Lo viste en el caso de nuestro padre, los sentimientos acabaron con él, no te culpo por lo que paso, supongo que era inevitable._

_De haberme acercado antes esto no hubiera pasado, no hubieras mendigado amor en otra parte. Esa sacerdotisa no merecía tu amor, ese amor tan puro que en mi soledad ansié sólo para mí._ _Pero de haber cedido ante mis pensamientos posiblemente te hubieses alejado, tú querías un hermano, yo quería tu amor._

_Esa sacerdotisa acabó contigo y no estuve ahí para protegerte amado mío, todo esto es culpa mía. Desde el principio la tuve, de haber cedido todo esto sería sólo una horrible pesadilla pero la dura realidad es que estas atado a este árbol y no he podido liberarte._

_¿Es un castigo? ¿Un castigo por este deseo insano que carcome mis entrañas? Tal vez, eres sólo un cachorro, sólo necesitas amor y yo te lo negué por mi egoísmo._

_Ansió que algún día logres abrir tus ojos, quiero ver tus lindos soles irradiando esa calidez que solo ellos pueden brindar. No me gusta verte dormir aquí, en este árbol que te mantiene prisionero, quiero liberarte amado mío pero no lo he logrado._

_Todas esas veces que entre las sombras te observé, me sirvieron para darme cuenta que los sentimientos empezaban a envolverme y en mi soberbia no quería que eso ocurriera._

_Verte aquí durmiendo me duele, tus suaves cabellos se mecen en el viento, mas tú no te mueves, tu perfecto rostro pacífico me conmueve. Quiero verte abrir los ojos pero por más que lo he intentado, no he logrado encontrar una solución._

_Verte aquí me hace sentir como si me apuñalaran el corazón, todo es culpa de estos malditos sentimientos, a pesar de todo lograron atraparme, fui envuelto por ellos._

_Amado mío, ¿algún día despertaras? ¿Encontraré la forma de liberarte?._

_Quiero verte sonreír aun si yo no soy el causante de tus sonrisas, quiero verte reír aun si no es por mi causa, quiero verte dar amor aun si soy yo quien lo recibe._

_Odio sentir esto, los sentimientos me han envuelto y han traído el dolor y la soledad, amado mío, te extraño._

_Estas durmiendo, estás en paz, pero... También estás prisionero, estás solo en tu mente pero no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí afuera, esperando a que abras tus ojos, quiero ser lo primero que veas al abrirlos, aún si no lo merezca, concédeme sólo eso amado mío._

_Beso tus labios, están fríos, no me correspondes._

_Acaricio tus mejillas, no se colorean, no te apartas avergonzado._

_Jugueteo con tus cabellos, son suaves, no sonríes por las atenciones._

_Esto me lastima amado mío, tu ausencia me lastima._

_No, no quiero sentir, no quiero sufrir. La culpa me carcome, por favor perdóname._

_¿Sabes una cosa? Siempre estuve para ti, tú no lo notaste. Siempre estuve en las sombras ansiando algo que nunca debí querer, no debía ansiar tu amor. Somos hermanos, eso es lo que tú querías, tú querías un hermano._

_Te prometo, no... Yo te juro que al despertar tendrás un hermano, ese hermano que tanto ansiaste. Mi amor por ti estará oculto en lo más profundo de mi corazón, te amare en secreto como siempre lo he hecho y por fuera seré el hermano que tanto añoraste._

_Por ahora sólo me queda venir a verte, pensar en silencio y ansiar tu sonrisa, algún día despertaras y estaré aquí para ti._

_Tratare de liberarte aun si debo renunciar a mi alma, a mi libertad, a todo lo que poseo menos mi amor hacia ti, eso es tuyo, eso te pertenece sólo a ti, amado mío._

_Por hoy me retiro, prometo volver y traer soluciones para tratar de despertarte, sé que estarás aquí esperando aunque no sea a mí. Ya no te molestare más con esto, estos que sólo son..._

_Pensamientos de un alma herida._

_Fin._


	14. Pensamientos de un alma cautiva.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha esta sumido en la oscuridad, se siente solo y asustado, pero una voz lo llama haciendo que el temor desaparezca.

_Oscuridad._

_¿Dónde_ _estoy?¿Acaso estoy muerto? Todo esta oscuro, no veo más allá de mi nariz._

_Ayuda._

_Por favor._

_Odio la oscuridad._

_Sálvame, no quiero estar aquí, le temo a esta oscuridad._

_¿Cómo_ _acabe aquí? Ya recuerdo, Kikyo. Ella me disparó una flecha y no logro recordar más._

_Soy patético, perdido en esta inmensa oscuridad. Sesshomaru tenía razón, soy una vergüenza para nuestro linaje._

_Sesshomaru, aun recuerdo la primera vez que hablamos, aun recuerdo tus frías palabras._

_"Largo de aquí, un híbrido inferior como tú no merece tener mi sangre. Regresa cuando seas un verdadero demonio."_

_Te juro que lo traté hermano, traté de serlo._

_Entrené, me enfrenté a demonios para probarte que era digno, pero nada funcionó._

_Escuché sobre una perla capaz de cambiarme, estaba feliz por ello. Si cambiaba, tú me aceptarías y ya no estaría solo._

_Pero... Mi corazón humano intervino, empecé a sentir cariño por esa sacerdotisa, ella fue la primera en no atacarme, la primera en tratarme como un "Alguien"._

_Muchas veces imaginé que tú me trataras como familia._

_Veía a Kikyo tratar con su hermana, eran unidas y yo quería eso para mí, sé que un demonio tan poderoso como tú no se mezclaría con alguien como yo pero no perdía la esperanza._

_Sin embargo, la vida esta empeñada en mostrarme que un híbrido no merece ser amado._

_Recuerdo la ultima vez que te vi, te mencioné sobre la perla y ese maravilloso poder que me volvería como tú._

_"Compartiremos la sangre pero eso no significa que te quiera, vete con tus humanos y no vuelvas a acercarte a mí"._

_Ese día te veías molesto, inclusive alrededor había una gran destrucción, ¿Fuiste tú? Estabas realmente furioso, casi me partes en dos con tus garras._

_No tuve otra opción que huir de nuevo, esa era nuestra rutina. Me insultas, me agredes y yo huyo. Me fortalezco y te busco, solo me atacas sin piedad._

_Todo vuelve al principio, estoy aquí, en medio de la oscuridad. Estoy solo, hace frío._

_No importa si me siento y abrazó mis piernas, este frío me azota, quiero encontrar la luz, quiero verte hermano._

_¿Algún día perdonaras mis derrotas? ¿Algún día aceptaras a este híbrido débil?._

_A pesar de todos tus maltratos, de tus palabras que dolían incluso más que todos los golpes que los demonios me han dado, quiero verte._

_¿Vendrás por mí? No, no lo harás, te avergüenzas de mí y todo por ser una mitad._

_Hermano, yo no pedí ser lo que soy. No pedí nacer._

_Kikyo, sólo quería a alguien que me quisiera. Sólo quería cariño._

_Ya es tarde, no sé si estoy muerto. No sé si duermo. Lo único que sé es que estoy solo y asustado._

_¡Ayuda!._

_¡Quien sea!._

_¡Sáquenme de aquí!._

_No importa cuanto grite, llore o suplique no saldré de aquí. Deseo saber donde estoy._

_Quiero verte hermano, aunque digas pestes sobre mí, quiero verte._

_"Inuyasha"._

_¿Qué_ _fue eso? ¿Quién me llama?._

_"Inuyasha"._

_¿¡Quien es!? ¡Sácame de aquí!._

_"P_ _erdóname"._

_¿Quién_ _eres? ¿Dónde estas?._

_Escucho susurros, alguien me llama. Su voz, su voz se me hace familiar pero esta está cargada de culpa y dolor, ¿Quién eres?._

_"_ _Perdóname"._

_¿Qué_ _es este calor que me envuelve? Ya no me siento solo, ¿Qué ocurre?._

_"Todo es mi culpa"._

_Esta calidez me envuelve, se siente bien, pero, ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué debo perdonarte? ¿Tú causas este agradable calor?._

_"_ _Perdóname, hermano"._

_¿Sesshomaru? ¿Sesshomaru, eres tú?._

_Puedo oírte. ¡No me dejes, no me dejes en esta oscuridad!. ¡Hermano, por favor sálvame!._

_"Todo es mi culpa "._

_¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Tú no eres culpable!._

_Ayúdame, no quiero estar aquí. Apiádate de este débil intento de demonio y liberame. Tengo miedo, le temo a este abismo oscuro._

_"No he encontrado la solución"._

_¿A que te refieres? ¿No eres capaz de oírme? ¿Acaso tratas de ayudarme?._

_"Volveré"._

_¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡Sesshomaru!._

_"Volveré"._

_No te vayas, no me dejes._

_Mi frente, se siente cálida, mis labios hormiguean, ¿Qué ocurre?._

_Hermano, gracias por brindarme esta calidez temporal. ¿Acaso me has aceptado? ¿Ya me consideras tu hermano?._

_Aunque estoy en la oscuridad me siento más tranquilo, me brindaste tu calor y tu apoyo. Quisiera poder verte hermano._

_Creo que la oscuridad si tiene un final._

_Sesshomaru, di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad, te lo suplico hermano._

_No quiero desaparecer en medio de esta oscuridad._

_Sé que tú eres la luz que yo elijo seguir y me guiara lejos de esta oscuridad._

_La oscuridad si tiene un final, tú me guiaras hermano._

_Algún día nos veremos, estoy seguro que tu luz me sacara de esta oscuridad y lucharé para que me veas como tu familia, lucharé para que me quieras como yo te quiero._

_Sé que no me dejaras aquí, me lo has demostrado con tu calidez, mientras tanto yo estaré aquí con mis..._

_Pensamientos de un alma cautiva._

_Fin._


	15. Luna Sangrienta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cada cien años una criatura aparece en búsqueda de un sacrificio, la aldea que atormenta se encarga de dejarle una doncella virgen para que sacie sus ansias asesinas. Una noche, un adolescente se decide y termina suplantando a su hermana quien sería el sacrificio. Para proteger a su familia, Inuyasha se sacrifica y espera ser asesinado por la temible criatura.

Cada cien años, la luna sangrienta aparece en el firmamento nocturno. Para algunas personas es un espectáculo de la naturaleza, un fenómeno extraño pero interesante. Para una aldea colmada de viejas tradiciones, es señal de mal augurio.

La luna sangrienta simboliza el despertar de un ente sobrenatural, un ser maldito que debe ser adorado y temido. Es la noche en la que la bestia sale a cazar. Pero, desde generaciones anteriores, se le ha proveído un sacrificio humano para calmar su sed de sangre. Una doncella pura debe ser preparada para aquel demonio de ojos sangre, solo así podrán mantenerse tranquilos durante la salida del demonio. Porque desde siglos atrás, una jovencita es sacrificada y nunca más regresa, lo único que queda para la familia es un traje tradicional desgarrado y cubierto de sangre.

...

...

A unas horas del ritual, la aldea entera empieza a prepararse para un nuevo sacrificio. La señorita fue elegida con antelación y cuidado su castidad para la gran noche, una dulce niña deberá sacrificarse por su aldea y ciudadanos. Nadie se detiene a pensar en lo que ella desee, lo único importante es mantenerla casta y que el ritual termine perfectamente bien.

En una casita en la aldea, una jovencita llora desconsoladamente. Ella fue la elegida para sacrificarse y como un ser humano normal, teme a la muerte. Nadie le preguntó, nadie se detuvo a pensar en el dolor que llegaría a sentir o el miedo que aquella criatura le podría causar, todos estaban empeñados en ese ritual cruel para salvar vidas. Y aunque ella tuviera el deseo de proteger a todos, tenía miedo. Su familia estaba en la misma situación, tampoco querían entregar a la niña a un ente sobrenatural. Pero si no lo hacían sería mucho peor y todos serían brutalmente castigados, por lo que debían obedecer o atenerse a las consecuencias.

La jovencita pertenecía a una familia pequeña; una madre viuda, su abuelo y dos hermanos menores. Vivían sin un hombre que las protegiera, una mujer y un anciano no podrían defenderla de los enardecidos aldeanos si se llegaban a oponer. Un niño de ocho años y un adolescente de diecisiete tampoco podrían ser de mucha ayuda, pero dicho adolescente se llenó de dolor al ver a su madre abrazar a su hermana en medio de llanto desconsolado. Sintió la necesidad de proteger a su familia, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras sacrificaban a su hermana. Tras meditarlo unos segundos, detuvo a su abuelo que entregaría aquella túnica ceremonial al par de mujeres.

―Yo tomaré su lugar. ―Declaró seguro de sus palabras. Las miradas se posaron en él, miradas que demostraban lo loco que había sonado ese par de palabras.

―¿¡De qué estás hablando!? ¡No puedes hacerlo!. ―Exclamó la adolescente.

―¡Hijo, estás loco!.

―¡Grandes desgracias pasarán si tratamos de engañar a la bestia!.

Mientras la familia discutía sobre el tema, él simplemente le arrebató la caja al abuelo. Extendió la túnica color rojo sangre y lleno de determinación, declaró.

―No voy a dejar que sacrifiquen a mi hermana. Voy a protegerla incluso de una bestia como esa, nadie lo notará y servirá para que ustedes escapen de este lugar. ―Explicó. Miró a su madre y tomó sus manos. ―Madre, por favor. Váyanse de este lugar, haga que mis hermanos tengan una buena vida y vivan felices. Yo trataré por todos los medios de distraer la atención de los aldeanos, aprovechen la ocasión. No se preocupen por mí, estaré bien.

Pero la insegura mujer no podía sacrificar a uno de sus hijos, no podría vivir sabiendo que su hijo daría su vida por ellos. Pero fue difícil convencerlo de negarse, la terquedad y sus deseos de protegerlos fueron inevitables. Por eso, mientras lo preparaban a él en lugar de su hermana, el resto de la familia preparó todo para poder escapar.

Fue bañado y perfumado, su cabello fue peinado y decorado, sus ropas ceremoniales fueron colocadas y un velo que cubriría su rostro haría que nadie notara la diferencia. Después de haber hecho todo según la tradición, solo quedó esperar a la noche. Y cuando la noche llegó, fue escoltado por una caravana cubierta con ropajes negros que no dejaban ver sus rostros. Todos caminaron a las faldas de la montaña junto a la aldea. Mientras ese ritual se llevaba a cabo, una familia huía con el corazón roto pero con la promesa de ser felices y vivir plenamente.

...

...

El joven que había usurpado el lugar de su hermana, respondía al nombre de Inuyasha. Él solo bajó la mirada oculta bajo el velo y caminó junto a esas extrañas personas hasta llegar al lugar indicado. Una estructura de piedra se encontraba al frente, era el altar que utilizaban. Inuyasha al ver como había un círculo pintado en el suelo de color rojo oscuro y de dudosa procedencia, supo que ya todo estaba perdido. Al menos su familia estaría escapando mientras los aldeanos encadenaban sus muñecas y tobillos en el centro de aquel altar. Había velas rojas alrededor, ese círculo rojizo con patrones extraños y el temor latente. Una vez atado, la gente empezó a retirarse para dar privacidad a la criatura. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la luz plateada de la luna empezó a tomar un tono rojizo vivo. La luna sangrienta estaba justo sobre aquel altar, Inuyasha ya podía sentir el peligro al sentirse acechado.

Estaba arrodillado en medio de todo, justo al centro de ese temido ritual. Sintió que había algo en la oscuridad pero ese velo que cubría su rostro no permitía ver con claridad. Inuyasha terminó por sentarse sobre sus piernas y esperar, su familia posiblemente ya estaba muy lejos. Después de unos minutos, el sonido de árboles partiéndose en pedazos hizo que acomodara su postura, mas tembló de miedo. Algo grande se acercaba y estaba asustado. Segundos después, un coloso cánido estaba frente a él.

Ante Inuyasha había una enorme criatura. Era de color blanco platinado, con garras afiladas que parecían de acero y unos largos, además de filudos colmillos. Poseía unos ojos rojo sangre y marcas extrañas sobre su pelaje. Se paró frente a donde estaba y no hizo más que encogerse en su lugar y temblar al sentir la respiración caliente de la criatura sobre sí. El respirar del inmenso animal hizo que el velo que lo cubría se fuera volando y así fue como pudo ver plenamente al ente demoníaco. El inmenso demonio abrió ligeramente sus fauces dejando sentir su aliento tóxico. Inuyasha estaba petrificado ante eso, solo sentía el vapor del veneno irritar su piel y nariz. El rápido inhalar y exhalar del animal era lo único que podía escuchar, ahí estaba mirando fijamente aquellos bravos ojos rojos con inmenso terror. Cuando menos se lo esperó, el respirar la toxicidad que emitía aquel ser, hizo que su vista empezara a nublarse hasta que finalmente, cayó al suelo sin conocimiento. Quedó desmayado y a merced de una criatura que exigía sacrificios humanos cada siglo.*

...

...

Inuyasha finalmente despertó, estaba mareado y desorientado. Al frotar sus ojos y tratar de ubicarse, solo pudo ver que estaba en una elegante habitación campestre. El ventanal le permitía ver las montañas y como el sol despuntaba el alba. El lugar acogedor lo mantenía alerta, preguntándose lo que pasaba. Porque recordaba perfectamente que estaba cara a cara con la criatura, a esas alturas ya debería estar muerto como todos los sacrificios anteriores. Sin embargo, seguía con vida y confundido.

Aún estaba ataviado con las ropas ceremoniales, en una cama desconocida y solo. Inuyasha no sabía que pensar, lo único que hizo fue levantarse de la cama y tratar de salir de ese lugar. Si aún seguía con vida, pensó en escapar y buscar a su familia. Pero todo acto se terminó en el momento en el que la puerta se abría. 

―Despertaste. ―Afirmó el recién llegado. 

Inuyasha vio a un hombre que extrañamente le parecía familiar, pero estaba seguro que nunca había visto a alguien de cabello platino brillante, ni de apariencia sobrenatural. Sus ojos, colmillos y orejas daban a entender que no era humano; todo su aspecto lo decía. Sus marcas faciales se parecían mucho a los de la criatura. Retrocedió por mero instinto. Inuyasha vio como ese extraño acortaba la distancia entre ambos. Pero entre más se acercaba, Inuyasha retrocedía. 

―¿Quién es? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?. ―Su voz había salido más alterada de lo que quisiera admitir. ―¡Estaba cara a cara con la muerte!.

―Soy Sesshomaru, estás en nuestro hogar y te traje aquí cuando te desmayaste. ―Contestó con un toque de obviedad. ―Y no exageres, jamás habría dañado un solo cabello tuyo.

―¿¡De qué habla!? ¡Sea más claro!. ―Se pegó a la pared y miró con hostilidad al extraño ser que lo acompañaba. ―Si no va a hacerme daño, déjeme ir.

―Apenas te recuperé, no voy a dejar que te vayas de mí lado. 

Sin que Inuyasha pudiera siquiera reaccionar, ya era besado por un tipo extraño y de dudosas intenciones. Lo empujó con fuerza pero apenas pudo moverlo, su madre le dijo que huyera de tipos así y eso haría. Se limpió la boca y miró al hombre de regreso, su ceño fruncido enmarcaba su rostro.

―¿¡Está loco!? ¿¡Como se atreve!?.

Ante su reacción, Inuyasha vio al hombre mirarlo con extrañeza. Era como si no se hubiera esperado ese movimiento suyo y en cuanto iba a seguir replicando, el hombre frente a él lo interrumpió.

―Tu voz, tu apariencia... ―Se acercó y apresó sus muñecas, colocándolas a la altura de su rostro. Hundió el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello e Inuyasha solo alcanzó a estremecerse al sentir la respiración en ese lugar sensible. ―Tu aroma y tus labios, son los de él. Pero, ¿por qué no eres él?.

Aún con la respiración agitada, Inuyasha trató de apartarlo, mas no pudo lograrlo. Su intento de queja había sido callado en el que ese extraño hombre acunaba su rostro con una mano y lo miraba con una nostalgia casi lastimera. Un pesar doloroso transmitido por un mar dorado, Inuyasha casi sintió ese dolor como suyo. Pero no lo era, por mucho que sintiera familiares esos extraños acercamientos, no iba a dejar que siguieran.

―No sé que le pasa, qué es lo que busca o a quién busca. Pero, eso no me concierne a mí, yo solo cumplía con la labor de alimentar las ansias de sangre de esa vil criatura para que nos dejara tranquilos. Es más, ni siquiera me ha dicho como pudo deshacerse de la criatura y salir vivo.

―¿Ansias de sangre?. ―Rió sin gracia. ―Yo solo quiero recuperar lo que me arrebataron. Hacer que esos infames humanos me lo devuelvan como lo prometieron, pero hasta ahora solo me han tratado de ingenuo y mandado viles mujeres. Y ahora que te han regresado, parece que estos años te han hecho olvidar todo. 

―¿De qué está...?. 

Inuyasha fue interrumpido por un beso demasiado demandante, forcejeó a más no poder. Pero su cuerpo traicionero estaba de acuerdo con esos toques que estaba recibiendo. Era como si todo eso fuera natural, algo a lo que ya estuviera acostumbrado. A pesar de no estar participando, no pudo evitar jadear en medio del beso, dándole así mayor profundidad.

―Recuérdalo, recuerda las veces en las que fuiste mío y nos amamos a la luz de las estrellas. Recuerda esos besos y caricias que nos dábamos en la intimidad que ofrecían los arboles. Recuerda, Inuyasha, recuerda y recuerdame. 

No contestó al estar tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero Inuyasha solo pudo enfurecer ante esas libertades y hacia su propia participación, trató de golpearlo pero sus manos fueron apresadas. No fue capaz de moverlas y sus fallidos intentos no hacían nada más que alterarlo, estaba furioso consigo mismo al desear que ese beso se repitiera y no debía sentir tal cosa con un hombre que apenas conocía. 

―¡Ya le dije que no sé de qué está hablando! ¡Deje de confundirme con alguien más!. ―De un solo empujón pudo apartarse milagrosamente. Porque el hombre frente a él no dejaba de verlo como si tratara de entender su comportamiento y hostilidad, como si fuera una persona distinta. 

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron esa noche y por qué no puedes recordarme a mí? ¡Dime lo que esos malnacidos te hicieron y los mataré a todos!.

Al ver como los ojos y colmillos del hombre que se había presentado como Sesshomaru cambiaban, Inuyasha pudo corroborar que no era humano y esa vocecilla que le decía que debía huir, apareció nuevamente. Trató de correr hacia la puerta pero su muñeca fue atrapada, el hombre había vuelto a la normalidad y lo veía con una tristeza mal disimulada. No alcanzó a protestar dado que fue abrazado y se le fueron susurradas infinitas disculpas.

...

...

Pasaron días, semanas tal vez. Inuyasha seguía estando en esa cabaña extraña y tras haber visto por la ventana de la que catalogaría como su habitación a un enorme cánido mirando el firmamento nocturno, supo que hacer enojar a ese hombre debía ser la última cosa que hiciera. Él le proveía buena comida y varias comodidades, buenos tratos y demás. Con ese hombre Inuyasha se sentía tranquilo pese a que había atado cabos y se había dado cuenta que ese mismo hombre era el que mataba a las señoritas, él era la temida criatura. Pero como seguía confundiéndolo con su posible amante desaparecido, Inuyasha supo que no le haría nada.

Pero una noche, la tranquilidad apacible que Inuyasha disfrutaba en contra de su voluntad, fue interrumpida por una siniestra pesadilla. 

En medio de un círculo de fuego, sombras negras danzando a su alrededor y gritos burlescos hacia su persona. El fuego infernal rodeándolo, sintiendo el calor abrasador y el incesante dolor de ser quemado vivo. Inuyasha sintió en carne propia el verdadero dolor y antes de sentir la dolorosa calma eterna, un gruñido y una sombra gigante fue lo último que vio antes de despertar gritando. Aún temblando y sudando frío, Inuyasha no dudó en tirarse a los brazos del hombre que había entrado a la habitación en cuanto había empezado a gritar entre sueños. Entre llanto se aferró a él recordando todavía ese dolor en todo su cuerpo, sintiéndolo tan real.

Y así pasó una semana entera, no podía cerrar los ojos sin ver y sentir ese infierno como si lo hubiera vivido él mismo. Cuando cerraba los ojos, podía verse a sí mismo siendo quemado vivo y entre más tiempo pasaba, más claridad adquiría esa pesadilla. Era él atado a un poste y siendo quemado en una hoguera, con gente llamándolo ''blasfemo'' y más barbaries. Inuyasha podía sentir el dolor de su piel siendo quemada, pero también una angustia en el corazón que llamaba a gritos a alguien. Inuyasha sentía en esa pesadilla un miedo más allá de la muerte, como si hubiera algo mucho más importante que su propio cruel destino y mientras se veía a sí mismo gritar un nombre que no podía escuchar, despertaba gritando y sintiendo las llamas quemarlo. 

Cuando Inuyasha había dejado de tener esas recurrentes pesadillas, era porque despertaba en los brazos de ese hombre que su mente no reconocía pero su cuerpo sí. Simplemente había empezado a resignarse y aferrarse a la calma que le provocaba, así pudo descansar nuevamente. Pero el estar en sus brazos también traía otro tipo de repercusiones, estando en sus brazos había soñado con escenas de sí mismo con él. Algunas escenas románticas y otras que lo habían hecho avergonzarse tanto que no era capaz de dirigirle la mirada por un buen rato. Podía verlos a ambos y ver que eran felices.

Pero pasado un tiempo, Inuyasha llegó a descubrir que no era él quien besaba con tanto fervor a Sesshomaru en sus sueños, que él no era ese hombre que moría quemado en medio de la aldea y que no era él a quien ese hombre esperaba. Después de dormir con Sesshomaru durante un tiempo y tener esos sueños tan agradables, Inuyasha había entendido que solo estaba usurpando el lugar de alguien que ya no volvería. 

Él no era la persona que Sesshomaru esperaba.

Pero inevitablemente y por más doloroso que sonara, Inuyasha había terminado por amar a ese hombre que lo procuraba y trataba como si fuera el ser más maravilloso en el mundo. Ese que estuvo a su lado cuando necesitó consuelo y el que no dudó en abrazarlo en silencio cuando el temor se apoderaba de sus pensamientos. Al principio había usado la hostilidad como escudo, pero su cuerpo traicionero lo había hecho vulnerable a su mirada oro.

Inuyasha no sabía cuando había sido que se había enamorado, pero el pensamiento amargo de no ser quien Sesshomaru esperaba, llenaba su mente de una tristeza que se podía comparar con la de sus pesadillas. Un anhelo tan fuerte que hacía que le doliera el corazón. Porque el amor y devoción que Sesshomaru le profesaba no era para él. Le dolía pensar que no era amado como tal, que estaba robando el amor de ese con su mismo nombre y que había sufrido una muerte dolorosa. Porque ese Inuyasha que Sesshomaru esperaba había muerto llamándolo y esperando por él. Y ahora, Inuyasha estaba disfrutando los beneficios que la muerte le había arrebatado.

Inuyasha decidió por el amor que sentía, decirle la verdad a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru estaba seguro de que los humanos en aquellos tiempos le habían hecho algo para borrar sus recuerdos, pero Inuyasha sabía la verdad. Porque estaba seguro de que Sesshomaru no sabía que su amante había muerto al parecer varios siglos atrás y que no importaba cuantos sacrificios rechazara, el hombre que amaba no iba a volver. Por eso le diría todo y dejaría que decidiera su destino. 

Después de buscarlo, Inuyasha encontró a Sesshomaru sentado fuera de ese pequeño hogar mirando el atardecer. Lo miró guardando esa imagen en su mente, posiblemente una que ya no vería. Se sentó a su lado y tras tragar duro, le habló.

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó esa noche?. ―Inuyasha lo vio cerrar los ojos y fruncir ligeramente el ceño, como si lo que fuera a decir fuera difícil. ―No te obligues a hacerlo.

―Está bien, esto podría ayudarte a recordar. ―La culpa invadió a Inuyasha. ―Todo comenzó cuando nos conocimos, habían sido peleas y groserías mayormente de tu parte, pero cuando estuve herido, tú no dudaste en ayudarme. Estuvimos juntos en búsqueda de saldar mi deuda, pero el tiempo pasaba y un día simplemente nos entregamos al amor que desarrollamos. Vivimos nuestra historia de amor a escondidas, porque un demonio y un humano no pueden amarse. Nos alejamos de los prejuicios y fuimos felices juntos, hasta que alguien nos descubrió y fuimos atacados.

Inuyasha vio como Sesshomaru apretaba los puños y sus marcas faciales se deformaban, puso su mano sobre la suya en señal de apoyo y Sesshomaru siguió su relato.

―La última vez que te vi, estaba rodeado de monjes y sacerdotisas tratando de exorcizarme. Ellos te tenían atado y bajo su poder, yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarte. Estaba herido, débil y por más que traté, no logré llegar a ti. Te alejaron de mí mientras me retorcía de dolor por sus métodos, no importó cuanto grité tu nombre o cuanto me llamaste, no pude superar mi debilidad. ―Tomó una pausa. ―Estaba encadenado con pergaminos y transformado en mi verdadera forma. Llevaba días así y mientras me torturaban por corromper a uno de los suyos, llegó el momento en el que no podía sentir tu aroma o tu presencia, gracias a eso enloquecí y encontré la fuerza para romper mis ataduras. Maté a todos los que me detuvieron y cuando la luna sangrienta se alzó en el cielo esa misma noche, pude ser libre completamente y aún así, no fui capaz de hallarte.

Inuyasha supuso que cuando Sesshomaru había sido libre, su amado ya había sido cruelmente asesinado. Mientras Sesshomaru era torturado, el hombre que amaba moría de la manera más cruel que había. El nudo en la garganta no lo dejaba hablar, pero apretaba su agarre cuando veía que a Sesshomaru se le dificultaba recordar esa noche.

―Esa noche la aldea casi fue erradicada, antes de matar a los sobrevivientes, más pergaminos me hirieron. Pero pude deshacerme de ellos. Mientras destruía todo a mi alrededor, seguía sintiendo ese vacío. Una parte de mí me decía que ya no ibas a regresar, pero no quería aceptarlo. Simplemente les dije que volvería a la siguiente luna sangrienta y que debías estar a mi disposición o los mataría. Me fui antes de que las presencias espirituales que se acercaban, me alcanzaran. No tenía más fuerza para luchar ni la mentalidad adecuada.

―Él... Yo soy humano, ¿como podría haber esperado tanto?. ―El nudo apenas dejó que sus palabras salieran claras.

―Te concedí el don de la longevidad, vivirás tanto como yo. Pero, mi mayor error fue confiar en los humanos, mas en mi estado no podía hacer nada. Cuando volví por ti, en su lugar había una mujer que apestaba a miedo y la maté sin dudarlo. Amenacé la aldea esa noche, pero esta vez no herí a nadie. Volvieron a jurarme que volverías e ingenuamente les creí, mi estupidez me orilló a esperarte por siglos y esta era la última oportunidad, ya me había fortalecido lo suficiente como para hacerles frente. Si no volvías en esta luna, mataría a todos y te buscaría por mí mismo. Pero afortunadamente, cumplieron su palabra y volviste.

Y eso había terminado por hacer sentir mal a Inuyasha, dejó que sus lágrimas silenciosas siguieran fluyendo. Soltó la mano de Sesshomaru y dejó que su corazón dictara sus palabras.

―Él no volverá, Sesshomaru. El hombre que tanto amas murió esperando por ti, murió con la angustia en su corazón y temiendo que murieras por su causa. ―Iba a ser interrumpido pero no lo permitió. ―El hombre que tanto esperaste murió y yo solo soy una mera copia, yo no merezco nada de ti. Yo solo soy un impostor, alguien que fue enviado a su muerte pero que encontró algo mejor. 

Inuyasha sintió como Sesshomaru se apartaba de él y lo miraba, con una expresión que no dejaba ver lo que pensaba o sentía en ese momento. Aún así, sus lágrimas no se detenían, había probado la felicidad y se había sentido amado, pero tras todo eso, la oscuridad debía aparecer.

―Todo lo que quiero es oírte decir ''te amo''. ―Pidió con la voz quebrada. ―Solo eso, Sesshomaru. Concédeme ese deseo y podría morir como un hombre feliz, estoy seguro.

―Esa noche sentí como una parte de mí moría, pero no quería aceptarlo. Tenía la esperanza de que cuando rompiera las cadenas, lo encontraría y lo estrecharía en mis brazos nuevamente. ―Suspiró y su mirada se enfocó en el cielo nocturno. ―Cuando te besé después de tantos años esperándote, cuando sentí tu presencia esa noche y cuando dormías en mis brazos, supe que no eras mi Inuyasha. Pero de alguna forma, seguías siendo él. Cuando volvimos a hablar, supe que no eres la persona que tanto amé, pero su esencia está en ti. Su voz, su tacto y su aroma, su apariencia y su calidez, todo él vive en ti. Siempre supe que no eras él, que mi Inuyasha ya no estaría esperándome con los brazos abiertos. Pero me negué a creerlo.

Inuyasha limpió su rostro tratando de procesar lo dicho, Sesshomaru había sabido que no era él y aún así, había estado a su lado. No sabía como sentirse al respecto, pero si era sincero y por más egoísta que sonara, preferiría seguir siendo un reemplazo que alejarse de él. 

―Me duele aceptar que no volverá, que me he estado engañando todo este tiempo y que por mi debilidad lo perdí. Y aún así, no quiero perderte a ti también, quizá seas otra persona o quizá solo te quiero cerca porque eres igual a él, mas lo único que sí sé es que si te pierdo a ti también, no lo soportaría. ―Le dedicó una ligera mueca parecida a una sonrisa. ―Quiero amarte a ti también, Inuyasha. Quédate a mi lado y estoy seguro que algún día escucharas ese par de palabras que tanto ansías.

Inuyasha no lo pensó, simplemente se lanzó a los brazos de ese demonio y le dio un beso. No le importaba ser un reemplazo, su destino era la muerte y obtuvo algo mucho mejor. Si ambos se esforzaban, podrían llegar a amarse sin sentir esa melancólica sombra de un amor que terminó de manera cruel. Inuyasha sabía que Sesshomaru nunca dejaría de amar a ese hombre del pasado, tampoco quería que lo hiciera porque ese Inuyasha no merecía ser olvidado después de lo que vivió. 

Al menos ahora, Inuyasha acompañaría a Sesshomaru en su soledad y buscaría la manera de encontrar cabida en su corazón. Estaría para él para que no tuviera solo, iba a liberarlo de su tormento y hacer que el dolor desapareciera. Iba a abrazarlo hasta que dejara ir el fantasma de su antiguo amor y hasta que su llanto silencioso se volviera una sonrisa de alivio. Inuyasha estaría ahí para él, para cuando lo necesitara y cumpliría su labor de ser el sacrificio final de la...

_Luna Sangrienta._

Fin.


	16. Panadería del amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña historia pedida y hecha especialmente para una gran amiga de Wattpad, espero que también la disfruten!.

Inuyasha tenía una modesta panadería en la ciudad, el joven hombre vivía de eso. Su amor por la cocina y los postres lo había guiado a abrir dicho establecimiento unos años atrás, le iba bien. No le sobraba pero tampoco le faltaba, tenía una vida sencilla pero cargada de responsabilidades y algunos placeres.

Una pequeña tienda acogedora en un buen punto de la ciudad, anaqueles llenos de dulzuras de varias formas y colores, un aroma agradable durante las mañanas que instaba a entrar y averiguar que deliciosos postres recién salían del horno. El decorado rústico, de madera clara y plantas variadas, hacía de ese lugar algo agradable a la vista. Y, gracias a que también ofrecía servicios como la venta de bebidas para acompañar sus esponjosas y dulces creaciones, la gente gustaba de ordenar café con la especialidad del día. Nada como sentarse en una mesa con un ambiente acogedor; música suave amenizando el lugar, degustando los apetitosos aromas de los panecillos recién salidos del horno y un buen café recién preparado. A Inuyasha le satisfacía ver a las personas disfrutar de su estancia en el negocio que con esfuerzo había levantado.

A pesar de todo, Inuyasha no estaba solo, él tenía alguien a su lado y quien era el motivo de su sonrisa. El hombre que lo hacía suspirar con un inmenso amor respondía al nombre de Koga Ookami: el amor de su vida. Koga estuvo al lado de Inuyasha cuando abrió su negocio y lo había apoyado desde entonces, eran una bella pareja que era alabada por los clientes que se habían encariñado con Inuyasha y su carisma al atenderlos.

Pero, hay cosas que no duran para siempre y una de ellas, desgraciadamente, es el amor.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Koga había cambiado, sus atenciones para con Inuyasha habían sido reducidas a breves encuentros en los que el moreno de ojos claros le pedía dinero a su novio y sin decirle para qué lo necesitaba o inventando excusas nada creíbles. Al final, Inuyasha tenía que estirar su dinero y brindárselo a Koga solo para no decepcionarlo. A veces Koga volvía realmente feliz después de pedirle dinero, algunas otras regresaba con un humor de los mil demonios solo para pedirle más. Pero Inuyasha jamás dijo nada, prefería pasar por malos momentos financieros a que Koga se enojara con él por no prestarle dinero que jamás le devolvería. Y a pesar de que Inuyasha sabía que estaba haciendo mal, se había dejado cegar por el amor que le tenía a ese hombre y las migajas que este le ofrecía.

...

...

Cierto día, Inuyasha se preparaba para abrir su negocio. Antes de que alzara las cortinas de metal de la entrada, un hombre de ojos sangre apareció pero no solo. El desconocido había bajado de un auto que se había aparcado al frente, junto a dicho hombre habían aparecido otros dos que Inuyasha no había logrado distinguir. Solamente se dio cuenta que era sujetado con fuerza por dos enormes gorilas y el hombre de ojos rubí que se ocultaban tras unos lentes oscuros, le había puesto una bolsa de tela de color negro en la cabeza. Sus manos fueron atadas pese a lo mucho que forcejeó, una mordaza fue puesta en su boca sobre la bolsa de tela y cuando menos se lo esperó, fue lanzado a la parte trasera de lo que parecía ser el auto del trío de hombres.

Inuyasha había tratado de liberarse por todos los medios, pero sus manos atadas y su vista inutilizable, lo había vuelto inútil. Se había retorcido a más no poder, sin éxito. Después de varios minutos con el auto en movimiento, este se detuvo. Inuyasha sintió como alguien se lo echaba al hombro como si en verdad no pesara nada y por más que pataleó, no logró zafarse del agarre de acero. Mientras escuchaba las pisadas del trío de hombres y de una puerta de metal abriéndose, el aroma a alcohol, sustancias ilícitas y más, se sintieron con fuerza pese a tener el rostro cubierto. Finalmente y después de atravesar más puertas, Inuyasha terminó en el suelo cayendo cual costal hacia una alfombra.

―Descubran sus ojos. 

Inuyasha escuchó esa voz potente e intimidante, después de esa orden, su rostro quedó al descubierto. El lugar era iluminado tenuemente, luces claras y rojas hacían el ambiente incitante, provocador sin llegar a ser vulgar. Parecía ser un bar de alta categoría, decoraciones modernas monocromáticas que se combinaban armoniosamente entre rojo y negro. Inuyasha descansaba en una gran alfombra con diseño de ajedrez blanco y negro, los azulejos brillantes en color ónix brillaban hermosamente pese a la poca iluminación de lugar. Pero Inuyasha sabía que el buen gusto en el decorado no era lo importante en esa situación, había sido secuestrado sin saber por qué y debía averiguarlo.

Una risilla grave y ronca, sonó frente a Inuyasha y finalmente alzó la mirada. Ante él, un apuesto caballero disfrutaba de su miseria. Un hombre guapo sin duda, ataviado con una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, un chaleco elegante y a la medida que acentuaba el grosor de su fornido torso, una corbata negra y también llevaba un pantalón oscuro de vestir. Su cabello largo inmaculado del color de la plata más pura, sus ojos oro fundido parecían destellar gracias a la iluminación, su apariencia prístina era difícil de ignorar. El hombre que descansaba en un sofá individual, con una pierna sobre la otra y una copa de alguna bebida alcohólica con hielos, lo miraba detalladamente tanto como Inuyasha a él. Sin duda era un hombre apuesto, pensó Inuyasha para sus adentros pero recordó su situación al sentir el escozor de sus muñecas.

―¿Por qué me trajo aquí?. ―Preguntó, con la voz neutral, pensando que quizá era una equivocación y que lo dejarían marchar. ―No recuerdo haberme relacionado con gente como usted.

―¿Gente como yo?. ―Inuyasha se perdió en el movimiento del vaso que ese hombre había agitado suavemente, revolviendo su contenido y haciendo de su aspecto más intimidante. ―Quizá no tú, pero sí tu noviecito.

―¿Koga? ¿De qué habla?. ―Inuyasha trató de levantarse en cuanto el hombre había mencionado a su pareja, un par de manos sobre sus hombros lo obligaron a mantenerse arrodillado y en el suelo.

―¿No lo sabías?. ―Su tono irónico hizo que Inuyasha empezara a perder la paciencia, ese hombre en verdad disfrutaba la situación. ―Tu querido novio estuvo apostando y perdiendo en mi casino y también ha estado revolcándose con mis lindas mujeres, que cabe mencionar, no son nada asequibles. Me debe una cuantiosa cantidad y no ha dado la cara desde entonces.

Inuyasha no supo como reaccionar, no podía ni quería creer en las palabras de un tipo que parecía un mafioso peligroso. Inuyasha no podía aceptar que Koga lo engañaba con viles prostitutas y todo el dinero que con esfuerzo había ganado, haya terminado en un casino de mala muerte. No podía confiar en un hombre que en su vida había visto, sabía que mentía porque confiaba en Koga y en el amor que se tenían. La mirada de Inuyasha se frunció y la sonrisa maliciosa del hombre solo aumentó.

―¡Miente! ¡Koga no es así, él jamás me engañaría!. ―Gritó mientras se levantaba pero un golpe tras sus piernas lo hizo caer al suelo. 

El hombre dejó su bebida de lado y se inclinó a la altura de Inuyasha. Lo tomó del mentón y su boca se acercó al oído del mismo, su aliento caliente chocando con esa parte sensible, estremeció a Inuyasha.

―Me importa un bledo lo que pienses. ―Susurró con un tono aterciopelado y sensual, eso estremeció más a Inuyasha involuntariamente. ―La cuestión aquí es que no veo mi dinero por ningún lado. ―Soltó mientras se alejaba y le daba la espalda. Se cruzó de brazos aun dándole la espalda a Inuyasha y mirando la valiosa colección de vinos que tenía enfrente. ―Levántenlo y desátenlo.

El trío tras Inuyasha hicieron lo ordenado, lo levantaron de un tirón y le retiraron sus ataduras. Inuyasha se masajeó las muñecas doloridas y su mirada fruncida no dejó de ver aquella ancha espalda. El hombre de agraciada apariencia viró momentos después.

―¿Como sé que no me está mintiendo?. ―Espetó con molestia ante la osadía del hombre frente a él y su respuesta fue una nueva risilla masculina.

―Te estoy dando mi palabra, niño. Y si no me crees... ―El hombre le entregó a Inuyasha varios pagarés en blanco firmados con el puño y letra de Koga. ―Esas son mis pruebas y son irrefutables, una vez que ese tipo me pague esa cantidad, dejaré de molestarte.

Inuyasha notó que había demasiados ceros en esos estados de cuenta, ni vendiendo su alma varias veces podría pagar dicha cantidad. Koga se había metido en un gran lío y lo había arrastrado con él, ya era tonto pensar que ese hombre le mentía al mostrar sus pruebas. Su perfecto mundo feliz se había desmoronado en ese momento y su dolorosa expresión fue vista por ese hombre con sonrisa ladina.

―No tengo esta cantidad, ni siquiera vendiendo todo lo que tengo podría obtenerla. ―Susurró dolorosamente. Estaba a punto de perder sus bienes ganados con todo su esfuerzo gracias a un hombre que no valía la pena y que había jugado cruelmente con sus sentimientos.

―Pues de alguna manera tendrás que reponer esa cantidad, está claro que ese imbécil no va a pagarme. ―El hombre se acercó a Inuyasha y lo tomó del mentón, haciendo que su mirada de tonalidad similar se encontrara con la propia. Sus labios se rozaron peligrosamente, aunque Inuyasha lo empujó sin lograr moverlo ni un centímetro. ―No estás en posición de negarte, fierecilla.

Inuyasha le escupió al hombre frente a él mostrándole su repudio, aunque este solo rio ante las provocaciones. El agarre que sentía Inuyasha en su rostro se apretó dolorosamente una vez el hombre guardó silencio, soltó un quejido bajo ante eso.

―Nos veremos muy pronto.

Luego de eso, Inuyasha solo vio la perversa sonrisa perteneciente a ese hombre despiadado antes de que un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de su cabeza lo hiciera perder el conocimiento.

...

...

Cuando Inuyasha volvió en sí, estaba en su casa. Algo aturdido se levantó del sofá donde descansaba y el dolor de su cabeza le hizo ver que no había soñado ese encuentro con aquel enigmático hombre. Sus dedos tantearon su cabeza, para su suerte, no sangraba aunque el dolor era persistente. Inuyasha se volvió a dejar caer en el sofá, estaba endeudado hasta el cuello, tendría que vender todo para poder juntar una mísera parte de la cantidad solicitada. Ante los métodos de ese hombre desconocido, Inuyasha podría pensar que era alguien de temer y muy peligroso. Alguien con el cual no debía tener problemas.

Inuyasha simplemente se dio ánimos y se dijo que no se dejaría vencer por aquel demonio de ojos oro, le pagaría hasta el último céntimo y le partiría la cara a Koga por meterlo en problemas. Inuyasha iba a esforzarse y lograr su acometido, confiaba en sí mismo.

Días después, Inuyasha había abierto su negocio nuevamente, necesitaba reunir dinero y no había recibido noticias acerca de aquel hombre. Internamente deseaba que no enviara a esos tipos peligrosos a cobrarle para evitar asustar a su clientela y atraer malas miradas. Pero cierto día en particular, habría deseado recibir a aquellos gorilas intimidantes que al mismísimo jefe en su modesto negocio.

Ciertamente Inuyasha no había esperado ver a ese hombre de ojos oro atravesar el umbral de la puerta, cegando a las señoritas que hacían sus tareas o simplemente tomaban el té entre ellas con su deslumbrante apariencia. Casi había derramado el café que servía al verlo entrar y sentarse en la barra junto al mostrador. Inuyasha lo vio vistiendo ropa casual y unos lentes oscuros, aunque su largo cabello y su aura resaltaban demasiado. Cuando el hombre se retiró los lentes y le dedicó una mirada que no supo interpretar, Inuyasha se acercó a él.

―¿Qué es lo que quiere?. ―Gritó en voz baja, deseando que nadie escuchara; aunque la mayoría solo susurraba entre sí acerca del modelo de revista que hablaba con él.

―¿Que no es obvio? He venido a tomar algo como todos aquí. ―Respondió con cierto tono burlesco. Se inclinó hacia Inuyasha y atrapó su mentón para acercarlo a sí. ―¿No puedo?.

―¿Qué es lo que desea ordenar?. ―Gruñó resignado, escuchando los suspiros decepcionados de sus clientas habituales.

―Tráeme cualquier cosa que contenga alcohol. ―Hizo un gesto con la mano restando importancia e Inuyasha solo torció su sonrisa forzada y se perdió en la cocina.

Inuyasha volvió con una copa de licor de almendras que usaba para ciertas recetas, ver la mueca de ese hombre del cual aún no conocía el nombre al ver su pedido, le dio una oculta pero cómica satisfacción.

Y esa escena se repitió varias veces, cada ciertos días ese hombre volvía para consumir cualquier cosa y tras los regaños de Inuyasha, solo sonreía con arrogancia y se marchaba. Varias veces a la semana aparecía para probar algún postre que no llegaba a terminar, platicaba un poco con Inuyasha y se retiraba. Después del primer mes, Inuyasha se había acostumbrado y resignado a que no dejaría esa extraña rutina. Hasta que llegó el día en que le revelaría el porqué de sus visitas regulares.

―Ya que no tienes dinero para pagarme, vendré aquí y consumiré tus productos a cambio de tu deuda. 

―¿Si sabe que si me cobra de esta manera, ni viniendo a diario durante años lograré pagarle?.

―Sí. ―Contestó mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida que había llevado consigo a la falta de alcohol verdadero en ese establecimiento. ―Lo sé.

Inuyasha solo había reído creyendo que era una broma, pero la expresión de Sesshomaru, como se había presentado, era totalmente seria. Ese hombre hablaba en serio, aunque Inuyasha creía que solo lo hacía para molestarlo dado que parecía gustar de divertirse a costa suya. Y así pasaron los días, Inuyasha atendiendo a Sesshomaru y este solo bebiendo mientras lo observaba desenvolverse en el trabajo. Empezaron a ser cercanos gracias a sus pláticas, tanto que Inuyasha ni siquiera había notado que Sesshomaru a veces no consumía nada más que sus propias copas de la bebida en turno que llevaba de su propia colección para acompañar sus platicas entre descansos.

Poco a poco, Inuyasha empezaba a esperar las visitas de Sesshomaru. Siempre había un lugar especial para él en la barra para que ambos pudieran hablar sin interrumpir sus labores, platicaban de todo y nada, de su vida personal y sus vivencias. A decir verdad, Inuyasha era el que hablaba y Sesshomaru solo disfrutaba escuchándolo. Con el pasar de los meses, Inuyasha empezaba a sentir algo por Sesshomaru y este igual. El amor parecía surgir nuevamente en el corazón todavía decepcionado de Inuyasha.

Koga había aparecido un poco más de un año después de su repentina desaparición, había acudido a la casa de Inuyasha. Cuando Inuyasha lo había visto, la mezcla de emociones lo había afectado al igual que la confusión de su corazón.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Vienes a ver qué más puedes quitarme?. ―Escupió con asco al verlo.

―Inuyasha, no lo entiendes. ¡Iban a matarme si me quedaba!. ―Gritó con desesperación y trató de acercarse. Inuyasha lo alejó de sí con un puño directo al rostro. 

―¿¡Preferías que me mataran a mí en tu lugar!? ¿¡Eso querías!?. ―La voz de Inuyasha se rompió gracias a la rabia y el dolor. Una parte de él aún amaba a ese hombre, la otra ya amaba a Sesshomaru. ―¿¡No dijiste que me amabas y que enfrentaríamos todo juntos!?.

Las lágrimas de rabia y decepción empezaron a humedecer las mejillas de Inuyasha, mirando la expresión arrepentida del hombre que una parte de su corazón aún amaba. Hablaron, la mayoría de las palabras habían pisoteado el corazón de Inuyasha, más cuando Koga confesó que sí había gastado su dinero en mujeres y apuestas, incluso que había huido con una. Inuyasha quería morir en ese momento, el hombre que había amado le estaba causando tanto dolor, incluso había preferido que jamás volviera para engañarse a sí mismo sobre que nada de eso era verdad. Pero así no funcionaba la vida real y lo había comprobado. Inuyasha lloraba, Koga trataba inútilmente de acercarse a él sin recibir una negativa y cuando Inuyasha le gritó que se alejara, alguien apareció tras Koga y el cañón de una pistola apuntando a su cabeza, calló sus súplicas.

―Sé que no viniste a pagarme y que tu presencia aparte de repugnarme, hace llorar a Inuyasha.

Ante la voz de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha lo miró y ante la mirada sorprendida de Koga, lo abrazó con fuerza y enterró el rostro en su pecho, aferrándose a él como su salvación. Sesshomaru rodeó con su brazo libre a Inuyasha y le susurró que ahora que había aparecido, todo estaría bien. Inuyasha solo se había aferrado más buscando consuelo.

―¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?. ―Gritó Koga ante la escena entre el que aún consideraba su novio y su arrendador.

―No tengo porqué darte explicaciones. ―Contestó Sesshomaru sin disimular la repulsión que le causaba ese hombre. ―Lo único que tengo para decirte, es que si te vuelvo a ver, vaciaré el cartucho de mi arma en tu cabeza. Inuyasha pagará tu deuda, así que piérdete y cuidado de aparecer ante mí o él nuevamente, porque lo lamentaras.

La voz gélida hizo que Koga diera una última mirada a Inuyasha y huyera del lugar, para nunca volver si deseaba conservar su vida. Una vez solos, Sesshomaru guardó su arma y le alzó el rostro a Inuyasha, le dio un beso corto pero profundo que fue correspondido. Le limpió las mejillas enrojecidas y húmedas, las besó en cuanto las lágrimas volvían a dejar su rastro.

―¿Por qué no lo mataste?. ―Susurró.

―¿Me habrías perdonado si lo hiciera?. ―No hubo respuesta. ―Lo supuse.

Sesshomaru abrazó a Inuyasha, dándose cuenta que con el tiempo y la convivencia habían desarrollado una relación más fuerte que arrendador y deudor. Se dio cuenta que era divertido ver las múltiples expresiones que Inuyasha poseía, sacarlas a relucir y ver sus mohines cuando lo molestaba. Pasar sus tardes en aquella panadería era gratificante, más porque era atendido especialmente por el dueño del lugar. Llevaba yendo prácticamente a diario durante más de un año, le gustaba esa rutina que solo había fortalecido el amor que había empezado a sentir por Inuyasha y que estaba volviéndose reciproco. Sin embargo, lograría hacer que Inuyasha soltara ese amargo recuerdo de un amor doloroso y que lo amara a él que podría arrodillarse ante ese panadero risueño y ponerle todo a sus pies. Sería su nuevo objetivo, porque a final de cuentas, esa deuda que los unía estaba lejos de terminar y eso significaba que habrían muchas, muchas reuniones en la...

_Panadería del amor._

Fin.


	17. A la sombra de una mentira.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inu no Taisho fue criado por su abuelo materno, no conoce a sus padres y no le interesa hacerlo. Ha crecido con un odio intenso hacia ellos gracias a las historias que su abuelo le cuenta y el desprecio que ellos sintieron ante su concepción. Un día, una visita desconocida hace que Inu no Taisho se dé cuenta de la verdad acerca de su nacimiento.
> 
> Adv: M-preg.

En el baño de una lujosa mansión alejada de todo, un adolescente miraba con repudio su reflejo en el espejo. Inu no Taisho odiaba su aspecto a morir, todo por la historia de su nacimiento. El adolescente de tan solo dieciséis años era producto de la unión maldita entre una humana que se dejó seducir por el deseo carnal y de un demonio despiadado que había usado sus mundanas artimañas para atraparla. Inu no Taisho no era un humano, pero tampoco un demonio; era un ser que oscilaba entre ambas razas. Había aborrecido a sus padres desde que había tenido uso de razón, aunque no los conocía. Su abuelo era el único que lo amaba tal cual era, el único que evitó que su madre lo asesinara en cuanto supo de su existencia y el hombre que casi muere al salvarlo de su sanguinario padre que planeaba asesinarlo incluso sin importarle que aún estaba dentro del vientre de su madre; sin importarle incluso matarla a ella con tal de cumplir su objetivo. 

Inu no Taisho había crecido oyendo las historias de su abuelo acerca de lo malditos que habían sido sus padres, eso solo incrementó su odio hacia esos seres perversos. Su madre, la mujer que intentó matarlo en cuanto supo que crecía en su vientre, murió a manos del demonio con el que se revolcó el día en que había nacido la aberración que había crecido en su vientre, el día de su nacimiento. Y su padre, ese demonio desapareció en cuanto había matado sin miramientos a una humana que solo había sido un simple entretenimiento para él y desde entonces no se había dejado ver nuevamente.

Inu no Taisho sabía que no solo esas humillantes marcas en su rostro eran herencia de ese ser maldito, sino que también su rostro era el de aquel demonio que había maldecido en el momento en el que había aprendido a hablar. Ver las dos franjas magenta que adornaban cada una de sus mejillas y la sombra del mismo color sobre sus parpados, era lo que más le causaba repulsión a Inu no Taisho, sin olvidar sus orejas puntiagudas. «Asco» era una palabra demasiado corta para describir lo que sentía respecto a su aspecto, odiaba con toda su alma tener el rostro del hombre a quien odiaba con todo su ser. Pero, no podía hacer nada para poder cambiarlo. A Inu no Taisho solo le quedaba cubrir las marcas de su rostro con muchas capas de maquillaje, múltiples productos iban a parar a su rostro solo para que esas marcas desaparecieran de la vista de todos, menos de él. Al mirarse nuevamente en el espejo y notar que las marcas ya no eran visibles, pudo sentirse ligeramente más tranquilo, mas había otro inconveniente: unos caninos notables se asomaban entre sus labios.

Al ver que sus colmillos eran claramente otra señal de su ascendencia, Inu no Taisho estuvo tentado a arrancárselos. Cuando las pinzas que guardaba en la maleta que usaba para su rutina de esconder su apariencia se acercaron a su boca, recordó la expresión conmocionada de su abuelo cuando lo había encontrado con la boca completamente ensangrentada, eso cuando era apenas un niño. A la edad de doce años se había arrancado los colmillos en un arranque de ira que tuvo consigo mismo, con el reflejo que vio en el espejo. Para Inu no Taisho, el dolor que había sentido al arrancarse los colmillos no era nada comparado con el odio que les profesaba a sus progenitores. Por él podían pudrirse mil veces en el infierno y seguiría odiándolos sin dudar. Pero su abuelo Takemaru era su todo, su razón para seguir viviendo y por él no se seguiría lesionando a sí mismo, solo por él guardó las pinzas. Inu no Taisho se cortó las garras y tras colocarse unas muñequeras largas que cubrieran las marcas de sus brazos, salió del baño pareciendo ligeramente más humano.

Con una rutina llena de actividades extracurriculares, decidió iniciar con sus clases de esgrima para sacar la ira que había acumulado con el simple hecho de mirarse en el espejo. Ese era su día a día.

...

...

Como cualquier otro día, Inu no Taisho hacía diversas actividades en son de eliminar sus crecientes ganas de maldecir a sus padres y pensar en lo mucho que deseaba que se pudrieran en el pozo más profundo y repugnante del infierno. Ya fuera en actividades físicas o mentales, destacaba perfectamente bien. No solo poseía una apariencia que denotaba que no era del todo humano, sino que también poseía habilidades que lo probaban. Entre sus múltiples capacidades, resaltaba su fuerza sobrehumana y su destreza mental elevada, incluso su agilidad envidiable. A pesar de hacer uso de ellas, también las odiaba solo por ser claro indicio de su estirpe demoníaca. Pero al menos su abuelo se mostraba orgulloso al verlo ser extraordinario al usarlas, por ello no se quejó y siguió usándolas, la aprobación de su abuelo era más importante que su propia hipocresía.

Todo era calma, Inu no Taisho jamás salió de los terrenos de la gran mansión por consejo de su abuelo y por la vergüenza que sentiría si alguna persona ajena al personal lo viera. Nunca le interesó abandonar su hogar, no lo necesitaba. Y si llegara el caso, lo hacía acompañado de su abuelo y a lugares cerrados, sin gente alrededor y con el rostro cubierto con un antifaz capaz de cubrir sus marcas faciales y sus orejas anormales. 

Una noche que aparentaba ser normal, Inu no Taisho dormía en su habitación. El sonido de una gran agitación captado por su fino oído, lo despertó. Los empleados gritaban y la conmoción hizo preocupar al adormilado adolescente. Inu no Taisho se levantó de golpe al escuchar que algo había pasado con su abuelo. Y sin importarle su aspecto, Inu no Taisho abandonó su habitación y corrió en búsqueda del mayor.

Cuando Inu no Taisho llegó a la habitación de Takemaru Setsuna, fue recibido con la noticia de que su abuelo había tenido un infarto y que los médicos estaban tratándolo. Afortunadamente tenían todo lo necesario, su abuelo padecía del corazón y un consultorio privado estaba a su disposición, además de los mejores médicos que el dinero podía pagar. Aún así, Inu no Taisho se sentó junto a la puerta de su abuelo al no haber sido permitido su acceso a la habitación. Inu no Taisho no creía en nada, pero pidió a quien fuera que le escuchara, que su abuelo saliera con bien.

Una vez el sol despuntó el alba, se dio la noticia que el señor de la casa había sobrevivido y se le permitió el acceso a su nieto. Inu no Taisho había entrado deprisa a ver al hombre, con una sonrisa cansada, Takemaru había extendido su mano hacia su amado nieto y le permitió abrazarle. Cuando el hombre sintió como el adolescente temblaba en sus brazos y sollozaba, habló.

―Yo no te voy a dejar, Ino. No llores más, yo no soy como esos desgraciados.

―No hable de ellos, no merecen ser nombrados por usted. ―Susurró en medio de su llanto, realmente había temido por él. ―Deje que su recuerdo se pudra con ellos en el infierno, justo donde pertenecen.

En su posición, Inu no Taisho no había notado la sonrisa cínica de ese hombre que abrazaba como si no hubiera un mañana. No notó la satisfacción que ese hombre sintió al escucharlo maldecir a sus padres, porque a pesar de sentirse débil, Takemaru Setsuna aún poseía sus malas intenciones. Después de ese abrazo, Inu no Taisho había sido enviado a descansar a su habitación y muy a su pesar, se alejó de su abuelo para dejarle descansar.

...

...

No había pasado ni siquiera un día cuando una persona apareció para visitar a Takemaru Setsuna. Una mujer elegante y hermosa había hecho su aparición en la mansión Setsuna, Inu no Taisho al verla desde el jardín había quedado intrigado al notar su parecido con su abuelo. Asumió que se trataba de un pariente lejano que se había enterado de su estado. Su curiosidad lo había orillado a acercarse y ver lo que esa mujer haría en su hogar. La siguió con cautela hasta la habitación en donde su abuelo reposaba.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?. ―Dijo Takemaru. ―¿Acaso vienes a suplicar mi perdón, Kagome?.

―Por supuesto que no, es solo que escuché que estabas a punto de morir y corrí a verte.

―¿Y qué? ¿Repentinamente te nació el amor?.

―Te equivocas, quería ver en primera fila como te ibas al infierno. ―Una risa femenina se dejó oír. ―He estado deseando el día en que finalmente sea hora de que pagues por todo lo que has hecho. Quiero ser testigo de como mueres tan miserablemente por el daño que le has provocado a la familia. Solo hazle un favor al mundo y muérete de una vez, papá.

Todas esas palabras sorprendieron a Inu no Taisho, este decidió escuchar hasta el final y no delatar su posición tras la puerta.

―¿Qué fue lo que hice para ser castigado con unos hijos como ustedes? ¡Les di todo y me pagaron de la peor de las formas!. 

―¡Quisiste venderme a un anciano que no conocía! ¿¡Como justificas eso!?.

―¡Era mi socio más importante y te habría hecho vivir como una reina!. ―Alzó la voz. ―Pero no, ¡la niña prefirió escapar para revolcarse con cualquier muerto de hambre que se le pusiera enfrente!. 

―¡Preferiría morir antes de dejar que me vendieras como si fuera ganado!. ―Gritó ahora Kagome. ―¡Y eso no fue lo peor! ¡Inuyasha se llevó lo peor de todo, maldito enfermo! ¿¡Quién demonios encierra a su hijo en un manicomio y lo droga hasta hacerlo perder la razón!? ¡Criaste a su hijo a tu imagen, lo hiciste odiar a sus padres cuando tú fuiste el culpable de todo!.

―¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada!. ―Gritó. ―¡Yo no iba a permitir que mi nieto terminara como él!.

Dichas palabras turbaron a Inu no Taisho, no quería creer en ellas. Por esa razón, decidió entrar ignorando los gritos que Takemaru y su supuesta hija se daban.

―Es mentira lo que dice esta mujer, ¿verdad, abuelo?. ―Su voz calló a los adultos que discutían, la expresión de inquietud de su abuelo empezó a asustarlo. ―¿Verdad?.

―Ino, vuelve a tu habitación, iré contigo en un momento.

―¡Ya dile la verdad!. ―Exigió Kagome, con una voz cargada de ira al punto de quebrarse. ―¡Dile las atrocidades que les estás haciendo a sus padres! ¡Cuéntale como Inuyasha perdió la racionalidad por tú culpa, como su padre se está pudriendo en un pozo oscuro por tu maldito egoísmo!.

―¡No le creas a esta mujer, Ino!. ―Gritó Takemaru al ver la duda pintarse en la expresión de su nieto. Se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo mucho dolor. ―¡Esta arpía quiere ponerte en mi contra!.

―Abuelo. ―Susurró Inu no Taisho con duda, sin saber qué hacer o creer. ―Júreme que solo son mentiras lo que dice esta mujer. Dígame que mi madre es una maldita mujer que merece lo que le pasó y que mi padre es un ser sangriento que merece todas mis maldiciones. Júreme que mis padres merecen todas las atrocidades que les he deseado desde que tengo memoria.

Antes de que Takemaru Setsuna pudiera responder, apretó su mano contra su pecho y empezó a dificultársele el respirar y el hablar. Tanto Inu no Taisho como la hija de aquel hombre, supieron que estaba sufriendo un nuevo infarto.

―¡No te vas a morir cuando tú quieras, maldito!. ―Gritó Kagome. ―¡No te vas a morir sin liberar a Inuyasha y a su familia!.

Nuevamente los médicos corrieron a auxiliar al hombre, haciendo que sus acompañantes se retiraran de la habitación. Gracias a eso Kagome se acercó a Inu no Taisho y pudo ver con dolor que el brillo del amanecer se veía en sus ojos, justo como su hermano antes de perderlo por su propia cobardía. Ella se acercó pero el adolescente se alejaba con evidente hostilidad y desconfianza.

―La última vez que vi a mi hermano, me contó con ilusión que de alguna forma u otra, esperaba un hijo. No se le notaba ni un poco, pero él lo sabía gracias al padre del pequeño que había hecho posible ese milagro. El amor que su hijo recibiría era tan evidente que fue doloroso saber en lo que terminó. ―Ver a Inu no Taisho desviar la mirada pero seguir atento a su historia, hizo que Kagome sintiera nostalgia. ―Inuyasha era todo lo que un padre podía desear; inteligente, servil, obediente y sumamente entregado. A pesar de que no compartimos madre, nos amamos como si lo hiciéramos y por esa razón lo perdí. Me amó tanto que me ayudó a pesar de las consecuencias.

Kagome le relató a Inu no Taisho el motivo por el cual había huido de casa siendo una adolescente. Takemaru Setsuna la había adjuntado en un contrato para uno de sus socios y eso significaría que debía casarse con un hombre al cual no conocía y que podría ser su abuelo. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, menos Inuyasha quien desobedeciendo por primera vez a su padre, le dio a su hermana una cuenta bancaria en el extranjero y un boleto de avión, la ayudó a escapar de su padre y su tiranía. Ella con una corta despedida, juró que algún día le devolvería el favor y huyó hacia su libertad. Él le contó sobre su estado esa última vez que se vieron. Gracias a esa desobediencia, Inuyasha terminó siendo severamente castigado por su silencio y con la constante vigilancia de su padre. Todo hasta que su embarazo inexplicable fue difícil de ocultar.

Cuando Kagome se enteró que su padre había sabido acerca de la relación que Inuyasha había mantenido con un demonio y ese fruto que cargaba en su vientre, todo terminó muy mal. Inuyasha fue encerrado en la mansión familiar para que los medios no se enteraran de la aberración que según su padre había cometido. Kagome no sabía mucho acerca de ello, solo se enteró que su hermano al dar a luz había sido encerrado en un manicomio y que su bebé había sido arrancado de sus brazos. Del padre del pequeño solo había sabido que lo habían asesinado cuando trató de sacar a Inuyasha de esa casa con su hijo.

―Es mentira todo lo que dice, yo confío en mi abuelo. ―Terminó por decir Inu no Taisho con una mirada filosa. La mujer sacó de su bolso un teléfono.

―Hasta hace poco pensaba que Inuyasha había muerto el día en que naciste y que tu padre estaba muerto por tratar de defenderlos de Takemaru. Pero, un anónimo me envió esto y supe que mi hermano aún vivía. 

Cuando Kagome le entregó a Inu no Taisho el teléfono, este pudo ver que solo tenía dos archivos, un vídeo y una imagen. Una vez reprodujo el vídeo, el miedo y a desesperación empezaron a mostrarse en su rostro. En el vídeo se veía a un hombre sentado en lo que parecía ser la camilla de un hospital, vestido como un paciente más y de espaldas. Su larga cabellera negra impedía ver lo que hacía pero el audio revelaba que cantaba una nana y se movía de tal forma que parecía arrullar un bebé. El enfoque de la cámara empezó a moverse hasta quedar frente a él. Las lágrimas que Kagome derramaba, se hicieron más intensas al enfocar al hombre.

El extraño vídeo revelaba a un hombre joven arrullando y cantándole a una almohada envuelta en mantas, como si se tratara de un bebé. La sonrisa exagerada que mostraba era perturbadora, Inu no Taisho no podía seguir viendo ese vídeo ante los sentimientos encontrados que tenía.

―Él es mi hermano, fue encerrado y privado de su familia durante años solo por haberse enamorado. Fue drogado hasta que el dolor y la rabia que sentía se fueron desvaneciendo junto a su cordura. Inuyasha Setsuna, el heredero perfecto de Takemaru, ahora vive en su propia fantasía creada a partir de su encierro y del dolor de haber perdido a quienes ama.

Cuando Inu no Taisho quitó el vídeo y pasó a la imagen, era tan desgarradora como el vídeo. Esa imagen tomada en lo que seguramente era un húmedo y desolado calabozo, mostraba a otro hombre en peores condiciones que el primero. Inu no Taisho pudo reconocerlo, era su padre. El demonio estaba arrodillado en el suelo, tenía puestas ropas sucias con lo que parecía sangre vieja y una camisa de fuerza que mantenía cautivos sus brazos. Varias cadenas rodeaban su torso y se conectaban a los muros del lugar, varios pergaminos pendían de ellas. Su cabeza gacha y su flequillo cubriendo su rostro, su largo cabello plata sucio y enmarañado, mostraban que era un ser que a pesar de estar en esas condiciones, había renunciado a la vida. El demonio a quien siempre maldijo, vivía prisionero dentro de una celda que no dejaba ver la luz del sol. Completamente encadenado, descalzo y sin ganas de vivir, así se veía ese demonio a quien Inu no Taisho había aborrecido con toda su alma.

Tras unos segundos, Inu no Taisho soltó el teléfono y este terminó estrellándose en el suelo. Retrocedió un paso y cubrió su boca, tratando de reprimir el llanto que amenazaba por salir. Aún así, las lágrimas fueron continúas.

―Yo deseé que sufrieran, ¿pero por qué duele tanto?. ―Logró decir, combinado con sollozos. ―Toda mi vida deseé que tuvieran el peor de los castigos y ahora que lo tienen, ¿por qué me duele entonces?.

Kagome no contestó, abrumada por su propio dolor y odio consigo misma. Su hermano, quien había dado todo por ella, había sufrido de manera cruel y no lo había ayudado. Ver como su sobrino se desmoronaba ante las irrefutables pruebas que le dio, le dolió. Si el hubiera existiera, habría dejado de lado todo y habría vuelto apenas se había enterado de la supuesta muerte de su hermano, para proteger a su sobrino justo como Inuyasha lo hubiera deseado. Sin embargo, el temor y el dolor hicieron que se mantuviera al margen, permitiendo que Inu no Taisho creciera odiando a sus padres que lo amaron incluso antes de nacer.

Como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría, Inu no Taisho había sabido que su vida era una completa mentira. Creció odiando a dos seres que lo amaban, deseando que pagaran siendo inocentes. Con el nudo creciente en su garganta y las inmensas ganas de llorar como un niño, caminó hacia la habitación de su abuelo y haciendo uso de su fuerza, nadie fue capaz de frenarlo. Cuando entró lo vio dependiendo de un respirador para vivir, el hombre estaba consciente.

―Si fue cierto el amor que me tuvo, dígame donde tiene a mis padres. ―Le suplicó al hombre. ―Si todas esas palabras de aliento y esos tratos fueron reales, déjeme verlos. Por favor, necesito verlos.

El hombre por obvias razones no contestó, pero débilmente abrió su mano para dejar a la vista un anillo. Inu no Taisho reconoció el emblema de la familia en él y sin saber porqué, lo tomó. Takemaru Setsuna cerró los ojos para descansar y su nieto abandonó el lugar. 

...

...

Takemaru Setsuna había muerto por la noche, el mismo día que había entregado su anillo a su nieto. Murió solo y sin la compañía de Inu no Taisho, lo único que amaba más que otra cosa. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho ese hombre, Inu no Taisho lloró y sufrió ante su muerte. Aún cuando ese hombre lo había encerrado en una jaula de mentiras, lo había querido y todo el amor que le había dado era genuino e Inu no Taisho lo sabía. Solo por esa razón, guardó luto por él pero no le otorgó el perdón y jamás lo haría. Kagome y pocos familiares más estuvieron para el funeral, al final todo el dinero fue para Inu no Taisho. 

Como su abuelo había muerto y después de buscar entre sus pertenencias, Inu no Taisho no pudo encontrar paradero de sus padres. Pasaron meses y en compañía de su tía, buscaron hasta por debajo de las piedras sin éxito. Inu no Taisho ofreció la fortuna que había heredado a sus parientes, al que le diera alguna pista sobre sus padres. Su tío abuelo pidió la fortuna entera como recompensa si revelaba el nombre del lugar en donde estaba recluido su sobrino y se le fue cedida. Tras casi un año de búsqueda, Inu no Taisho tenía una pista viable acerca del hombre que le dio a luz. 

Sorpresivamente, la clínica en la que Inuyasha Setsuna estaba encerrado, se situaba en la ciudad. El lugar privado solo aceptaba pacientes de familias influyentes y adineradas, contaba con una seguridad envidiable por la cual no habían podido ubicar a su familiar y cuando Inu no Taisho acompañado de Kagome estuvieron frente al edificio, temieron. Inu no Taisho había maldecido a su madre desde que tenía memoria, deseando que pagara lo que había hecho sin saber la verdad que se le fue oculta. Kagome había huido dejando a su hermano, había desamparado a su sobrino y no había cumplido su promesa de devolver el favor brindado. Ambos cargaban con culpa y deseaban remediarlo pese a el odio que sentirían y que Inuyasha no podría darles por su condición.

Después de mostrar el anillo de su abuelo como prueba, Inu no Taisho fue capaz de entrar al lugar y una enfermera lo guio a la habitación de la persona a quien buscaban. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, Inu no Taisho se acobardó pero se dijo a sí mismo que suplicaría por el perdón que no se le sería otorgado. Antes de entrar, Inu no Taisho consideró el quitarse el antifaz que cubría su rostro pero se abstuvo de hacerlo y entró a la habitación, Kagome prefirió esperarlo afuera.

Dentro de la habitación era lo mismo que el vídeo, sencilla pero lujosa. Y frente a Inu no Taisho, Inuyasha Setsuna abrazando una almohada como si se tratara de un bebé. 

―No hagas ruido, despertaras a mi niño. ―Murmuró entre dientes Inuyasha. ―Está tomando su siesta.

Esa imagen había sido más desgarradora en persona, Inu no Taisho sintió las primeras lágrimas deslizarse tras el antifaz. 

―¿Quien eres?. ―Preguntó Inuyasha. ―Sesshomaru no está, él es demasiado posesivo y celoso. No le gustará que hayas venido sin anunciarte.

Inu no Taisho ahogó un sollozo cuando la mirada miel de su madre se enfocó en él. Lentamente se quitó el antifaz, en esa ocasión no llevaba maquillaje. Cuando su rostro fue revelado, Inuyasha soltó la almohada y se levantó de la cama, dio un paso hacia el menor. Antes de que pasara otra cosa, un pequeño diablillo salió corriendo de debajo de la cama directo a los pies de Inu no Taisho.

―¡Amo Sesshomaru!. ―Chilló el demonio verde. Antes de abrazarse a los pies del adolescente, frenó en seco. Lo miró perplejo por unos segundos y su llanto agudo se detuvo. ―Joven amo.

Inu no Taisho se había asustado ante eso, cuando su vista se fijo en Inuyasha, notó que este lo miraba pasmado y con lágrimas en los ojos. De un momento, Inuyasha estaba abrazando con fuerza a su hijo con un sonoro llanto presente e Inu no Taisho se le unió. Jaken, el pequeño demonio, también se les unió. Lloraron al sentir el calor que se ofrecían, por los años que pasaron alejados y por la mentira que habían estado viviendo. Cuando se separaron, Inu no Taisho se postró ante su madre y de rodillas le suplicó por el perdón.

―No tuviste la culpa, no te odies por ello. ―Inuyasha se agachó a la altura de su hijo y este al darse cuenta, alzó la mirada con clara confusión.

―Creí que... ―Fue interrumpido por una radiante sonrisa de su madre quien aún tenía los ojos nublados. Con una mano, Inuyasha alzó a Jaken.

―Este enano no solo sirvió para besarle los pies a tu padre. ―Ignorando los chillidos ofendidos de Jaken, Inuyasha siguió hablando. ―Nunca consumí las drogas y medicinas que me daban, siempre las deseché. Jaken, como mi protector, se encargó de detectar si mi comida las poseía para no tomar ni una. Tuve que fingir demencia durante años para que nadie sospechara, tenía la esperanza de salir de aquí. Todos estos años pensé que también estabas muerto, quería salir de aquí, brindarle mis respetos a la que sería tu tumba y deseaba edificar una en honor a tu padre.

Al escuchar la última frase, Inu no Taisho supuso que las sombras de mentiras no solo lo habían cubierto a él, su madre también había vivido encerrado y creyendo que habían muerto. No le sorprendería si su padre también pensaba igual. Seguramente ese demonio había abandonado sus deseos de vivir al pensar que su familia había muerto. 

―Mi padre aún vive, mi abuelo lo mantuvo cautivo y actualmente sigue encerrado en un calabozo. ―La sonrisa de Inuyasha se borró ante eso. ―No he podido dar con él y la única referencia que tenía, la destruí hace un tiempo. Hemos buscado por todas partes y ahora que cedí todo el dinero que tenía, me he quedado sin fondos para seguir con su búsqueda.

La noticia le había afectado a Inuyasha, el saber que el amor de su vida había pasado tantos años cautivo, le había dolido. Inuyasha en su encierro, había creído que su familia había muerto y como única compañía tenía al viejo Jaken para no enloquecer de soledad. Después de tantos años, era hora de que saliera al exterior para luchar por su familia. Ahora que tenía en sus brazos a su hijo, lo usaría a él y el dolor que sentía como motor para no dejarse caer nuevamente, solo así unificaría a su familia. Inuyasha recordó su vida en el exterior y una vieja idea apareció.

―Antes de que nacieras, tenía todo arreglado para irme en busca de tu tía, confiando en que ella me ayudaría. Iría con ella para poder tenerte sin problemas y para que tu padre pudiera estar presente, solo con ella podríamos lograrlo. Pero Takemaru se enteró y no lo logré, mi plan se acabó cuando me encerró en la mansión y cuando todo terminó, me encerró aquí. ―Explicó. ―Tengo el dinero suficiente para vivir bien por una buena temporada, está en mis cuentas personales y de las cuales Takemaru no tenía conocimiento. Con eso, podremos hacer que me saquen de aquí y así poder buscar a tu padre.

Luego de eso y de que Kagome se encontrara con su hermano, le suplicara perdón y se enterara que Inuyasha jamás estuvo enfermo, hicieron todo lo necesario para sacarlo de ese lugar. Con un buen pago, Inuyasha pudo salir del lugar sin responder ni una pregunta. Jaken, quien había sido dejado como el guardián de Inuyasha por el mismo Sesshomaru, se alejó argumentando que ayudaría a la búsqueda de su amo. Tantos años encerrado con Inuyasha, habían hecho que le tomara aprecio y solo por eso se había mantenido con él, para protegerlo como su amo lo hubiera deseado. Con la esperanza de que Sesshomaru seguía con vida, hizo que el diablillo se movilizara junto con Inuyasha y su familia.

...

...

Pocas semanas después, Jaken apareció con una pista no fiable acerca del paradero de su amo. Inuyasha y su hijo, no dudaron en verificar con sus propios ojos acerca de dicha pista. En esa ocasión debieron viajar, el lugar indicado por el demonio se encontraba lejos del apartamento que alquilaban en la ciudad. Inuyasha pidió hacia sus adentros que la vida dejara de ensañarse con ellos, que su familia pudiera conocerse y estar junta al fin; que su amado Sesshomaru conociera a Inu no Taisho, quien era prueba física del amor que se tenían. Después de sufrir por una década y media, merecían ser felices.

En un pueblo lejano y habitado mayormente por entidades santas, ahí se ubicaba una extraña cabaña destartalada pero vigilada como si se tratara de una prisión de máxima seguridad. Cualquiera que osara mirar de reojo, era recibido con una lluvia de balas y por esa razón se mantuvieron lejos. Eso dio esperanzas tanto a Inuyasha como su hijo, sentían que posiblemente Sesshomaru estaba ahí. Aunque solo tenían como pista las palabras de un lobo de la montaña quien aseguraba que años atrás, había visto a un demonio sumamente poderoso ser encerrado en ese lugar, razón por la cual demonios de bajo rango se habían alejado. 

Inu no Taisho tuvo que hablar con el líder a cargo, mostrando una vez más el anillo de su abuelo y presentándose a sí mismo como el nuevo líder de la familia luego del fallecimiento del hombre, el hombre a cargo se encargó de validar su autenticidad y tras hacerlo, las fuerzas armadas se retiraron. No le tomó ni una hora hacer que el lugar quedara libre de peligros. En esta ocasión, Inuyasha e Inu no Taisho habían ido solos.

Al entrar a la cabaña, lucía tan mal como el exterior y no había rastro de que alguien hubiera vivido ahí en años. Aún así, madre e hijo revisaron el lugar.

Mientras Inu no Taisho caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del lugar, accidentalmente su mano golpeó una puerta y al tocarla, sintió una descarga eléctrica que ocasionó que terminara de rodillas en el suelo. Al haberse quejado ante el fuerte dolor, llamó la atención de Inuyasha.

―¿¡Qué ocurrió!?. ―Preguntó mientras aluzaba la herida con una linterna. La herida parecía una quemadura realmente dolorosa.

―No lo sé, solo toqué la puerta y me electrocuté. ―Contestó. Envolvió la herida con su ropa.

A Inuyasha le pareció que dicha puerta era bastante ordinaria, era de madera y estaba sumamente vieja. Con duda acercó su mano y la tocó, no sintió nada. Cuando Inu no Taisho lo imitó, volvió a sentir una nueva descarga dolorosa. Después de que Inuyasha regañara a su hijo por imitarlo, abrió la puerta y tras esta, notó un pequeño pergamino con la palabra «exorcizar» pegado en ella. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que si su hijo hubiera sido un demonio completo, quizá habría muerto por tocar algo protegido por dicho pergamino sagrado. Lo abrazó ante su propio miedo al descuido. 

―¡Se parece a los de la imagen!. ―Exclamó Inu no Taisho al ver el pergamino, su madre le dio un manotazo al notar que iba a tomarlo con la mano sana.

―¡No lo toques!. ―Chilló. ―¡Esta cosa exorciza demonios!. Si no fuera por tu parte humana...

Inuyasha no deseó continuar la oración y decidió investigar dentro de la habitación. Luego de una ardua investigación, descubrieron lo que parecía ser un refugio antibombas. Una escotilla bajo el suelo de madera los guio a un túnel extraño y que terminó en una puerta de hierro con un sistema de seguridad a base de un patrón de números. Inu no Taisho intentó con varios pero ni uno funcionó, hasta que intentó con su fecha de nacimiento y esa fue la combinación que abrió la puerta. Su abuelo fue un hombre predecible en ese aspecto.

Cuando la puerta fue abierta, Inuyasha sintió como su corazón se detenía y su respiración se cortaba. Frente a ellos, la imagen que Inu no Taisho había visto tiempo atrás pero aún más dolorosa y desgarradora. Inmediatamente Inuyasha había terminado de rodillas frente a Sesshomaru y le había alzado el rostro, la mirada perdida y el dolor en su mirar provocaron que sus propias lágrimas fueran libres. Inu no Taisho se mantuvo en la puerta, el exceso de pergaminos sagrados le causaban malestar. Y de un momento a otro, Inuyasha fue empujado por Sesshomaru, quedando sentado a un paso de él. El gruñido doloroso que soltó Sesshomaru, indicó que el solo moverse con esas cadenas protegidas, le causaba inmenso dolor. 

―¡Mírame, Sesshomaru! ¡Soy yo!. 

La mirada cargada de ira en Sesshomaru, se tornó oro en el momento en que miró a Inuyasha en el suelo. Como si no creyera en lo que viera, como si tuviera un espíritu frente a él. Inuyasha solo se levantó y abrazó a Sesshomaru, lo besó después de tantos años añorándolo. Lloró y olvidó todo por un momento, cuando su besó fue correspondido con la misma dolorosa necesidad. 

―Eres real. ―Afirmó Sesshomaru cuando se separaron.

―Lo soy y tú también lo eres. ―Susurró pegando su frente contra la de Sesshomaru, sintiendo su piel fría. ―Todo este tiempo creí que habías muerto, que jamás te volvería a ver.

―También lo pensé. Todos estos años desee la muerte, aún sabiendo que ni así me reuniría contigo y nuestro hijo. 

El ambiente se rompió cuando Sesshomaru soltó otro gruñido dolorido al moverse nuevamente. Gracias a eso, Inuyasha se levantó y empezó a retirar los pergaminos que no le hacían ni un daño. Cuando los pergaminos fueron retirados, Sesshomaru hizo el intento por levantarse, fue difícil pero lo logró. Sus músculos atrofiados por estar en la misma posición durante años, habían hecho difícil dicha tarea. Aún así, no se rindió y empezó a jalonear las cadenas con todas sus fuerzas, jaló hasta que logró romperlas. Terminó cediendo ante su propio dolor y acabó de rodillas en el suelo. Inuyasha lo ayudó a levantarse y fue su soporte, ambos decidieron que era hora de salir de la oscuridad y el encierro en el que habían estado viviendo, era hora de ser felices.

Cuando Inu no Taisho estuvo frente a sus padres, la mirada que su padre le dirigía le hizo arrepentirse por sus acciones pasadas. La mirada oro de su padre, le hizo sentir mal por haberlo odiado a muerte y por haberle deseado el sufrimiento que vivió. La mirada de ese demonio al que despreció por años, lo veía como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo y eso solo hizo que Inu no Taisho no dejara de reprocharse sobre lo mal que había actuado. De un momento, la mano temblorosa de Sesshomaru se colocó sobre la cabeza de su hijo y le dio una ligera palmada.

―Me miras como si hubieras cometido el peor de los crímenes. ―Dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas silenciosas de su hijo. ―Nada de esto es tu culpa.

Ante esas palabras, Inu no Taisho terminó abrazando a su padre y no dejó de pedirle perdón por todas las veces que lo maldijo. Sesshomaru no dijo nada, simplemente abrazó a su hijo, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo y sintiendo que se había perdido de muchas cosas. Inuyasha se unió al abrazo, con la satisfacción de que finalmente eran la familia que habían deseado en un principio.

...

...

Luego de un tiempo, Inuyasha pudo tener la familia que tanto había deseado. Había sido difícil para los tres adaptarse a su nueva realidad y dejar atrás todo el dolor. La primera noche habían dormido abrazados, temiendo que todo fuera una ilusión. Cuando Sesshomaru había despertado y había visto a su pequeña familia en sus brazos, hizo que el infierno que vivió en las sombras quedara guardado en lo más profundo de su ser, en donde ya no importaba. El ver a Inuyasha sonreír nuevamente y a su hijo mostrando lo mucho que los amaba, hizo que el dolor se fuera. A pesar de que Inu no Taisho parecía querer disculparse eternamente, sus padres lo único que hacían era abrazarlo hasta sentirse completos y en paz, hasta que su doloroso pasado se perdiera entre la felicidad que nuevamente sentían. Los tres empezarían una nueva vida, acompañados de Jaken, Kagome y quizá, un pequeño miembro más. Juntos serían una hermosa familia que dejaría de estar...

_A la sombra de una mentira._

Fin.


	18. El asesino de Inu no Taisho.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un asesinato, cuatro sospechosos y un solo culpable... ¿Quién lo hizo?. Es lo que debe investigar la agente Higurashi, una investigadora forense muy reconocida. Entre más indaga, más pruebas encuentra.

La gran mansión Taisho fue testigo de un crimen, fue testigo de un asesinato. El señor de la casa fue asesinado en su despacho durante la noche y la policía aún no ha encontrado al culpable del asesinato, aunque hay cuatro presuntos sospechosos.

El sospechoso principal es su hijo, Inuyasha Taisho. El joven heredero fue quien presenció el crimen y además de ser un posible sospechoso, también entraba en la categoría de testigo. Él fue el único que estuvo con Inu no Taisho antes y después de su muerte.

Lo que se sabía era que como cualquier noche, Inuyasha había asistido al despacho de su padre, los sirvientes había confirmado que le gustaba platicar con su padre después de su rutina diaria. Todo ocurrió con normalidad, incluso Inuyasha se ofreció a llevar los alimentos de su señor padre al toparse con la mucama y ella había confirmado que al ver su angelical sonrisa, cedió su labor. Un par de minutos después y cuando los sirvientes escucharon el estruendoso ruido de cristales rompiéndose y un grito estridente, supieron que algo andaba mal. La seguridad de la mansión acudió de inmediato y al adentrarse a esa oscura habitación, vieron al único hijo del señor sumamente alterado e hincado frente al cadáver que alguna vez fue Inu no Taisho. Un charco carmesí sobresalía de su espalda, una bala había perforado su corazón.

El segundo sospechoso era su chófer, Koga Ookami. El hombre que odiaba a Inu no Taisho y lo pregonaba a los cuatro vientos. 

Era bien sabido que la prepotencia y altanería del señor era algo de todos los días, más para el hombre que se encargaba de transportarlo a diario, el que soportaba cada insulto y humillación del ahora difunto hombre. No había nadie más en el mundo que odiara tanto a Inu no Taisho como Koga Ookami, el hombre de ojos azules odiaba a su petulante jefe pero al no tener otro lugar en el cual trabajar y el tener a su esposa enferma, le hizo tener que soportar a Inu no Taisho y sus humillaciones, de estar en otra situación bien podría mandarlo al demonio. Y en verdad deseaba hacerlo, todos lo sabían.

El tercer sospechoso era la mano derecha del occiso, Bankotsu Ryūraisen. Él era el hombre que siempre estaba junto a Inu no Taisho y se encargaba de los negocios junto a él.

Todo el mundo conocía a Bankotsu por ser servicial y diligente, era un hombre confiable que hacía al pie de la letra todo lo que Inu no Taisho le ordenaba y sin rechistar, a pesar del carácter del jefe. Todo cambió cuando Ryūraisen fue despedido sin motivo aparente, todo porque el señor se levantó con ganas de despedir a sus subordinados y Bankotsu fue una de las desafortunadas víctimas. Antes de marcharse, Ryūraisen había jurado vengarse del hombre y había prometido que le daría caza a su cabeza. De eso ya había pasado un año y no había habido señales de él desde entonces. Eso lo colocaba en la lista y en un potencial sospechoso.

El cuarto y último sospechoso era el guardaespaldas del heredero Taisho, Sesshomaru Asakura. Un hombre que servía a la familia desde hacía ya unos años protegiendo al heredero de la fortuna Taisho.

Poco se sabía de ese enigmático hombre, los sirvientes de la mansión solo podían afirmar que era el guardaespaldas y chófer privado del vástago del difunto Inu no Taisho, nada más. Según los informes obtenidos por las autoridades, el hombre había sido contratado para velar por la seguridad del único hijo de Inu no Taisho, Inuyasha, cuando este tenía quince años y lo hacía bastante bien. Sesshomaru era graduado y con honores de la academia, era bastante capaz y al ser el mejor de su generación, había sido contratado de inmediato. Asakura era sin duda un buen empleado, pero todo se fue al demonio en un parpadeo. Gracias a que Inu no Taisho había notado las miradas cargadas de lascivia que Sesshomaru le dirigía a su hijo, estuvo en contra de cualquier roce que pudieran tener y ese fue el motivo por el cual lo despidió. Luego de eso, lo echó de su casa ya que no permitiría que su hijo terminará enredado con un hombre y mucho menos, con un ''muerto de hambre'' como solía llamarlo. El guardaespaldas simplemente se había marchado con una extraña sonrisa y sin decir ni una sola palabra, de eso solo habían transcurrido unos meses y no había dado la cara desde entonces..

...

...

La policía ya había acordonado el área y la investigación estaba a cargo de Kagome Higurashi, una respetada investigadora forense. A la mujer nada se le escapaba y era capaz de encontrar a los culpables en poco tiempo, tenía un buen historial avalando su trabajo y era una persona perfecta para ello. Y después de investigar el área, no se encontró ni una sola huella que pudiera darles una pista del asesino. Lo único que Kagome había encontrado durante su investigación había sido el vidrio de la ventana hecho trizas y el casquillo de una bala. Lo primero era interrogar a los sospechosos y/o testigos, por fortuna contaba con el hijo del occiso para ser el primero. Lastimosamente Inuyasha había tenido un ataque de pánico al haber presenciado el asesinato de su padre, pero Kagome no podía dejar su trabajo de lado y debía interrogarlo por mucha pena que tuviera. Al final, trabajo era trabajo.

Todos se encontraban en el vestíbulo de la mansión, Inuyasha bebía un té para calmar los nervios que le habían suministrado, se había decidido no sedarlo para que pudiera dar su versión de los hechos a la brevedad. A simple vista, Inuyasha parecía un ser inocente y esa mirada angelical cargada de miedo, causaba cierta pena a quienquiera que lo mirara. Incluso Kagome estaba segura de que él no podría ser el asesino, no se veía como alguien que tomara una arma en sus manos. Sospechaba de los otros tres, uno de ellos era el asesino y lo descubriría en su momento.

—Joven Taisho, quiero que me cuente lo que vio. 

Ambos se sentaron en un cómodo sofá cercano, Inuyasha tragó en seco y Kagome vio sus ojos cristalizarse nuevamente. La investigadora notó que era difícil para él, había perdido a su padre frente a sus ojos y aún no daban con el responsable.

—Había ido a ver a mi padre. —Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y su voz sonó entrecortada. —Cuando entré, vi a un hombre completamente vestido de negro, le apuntaba a mi padre con un arma. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando este le disparó a traición, su arma tenía un silenciador o algo así pues no hizo ruido. Después de eso, saltó por la ventana y huyó por el jardín. Cuando me acerqué a mi padre y traté de auxiliarlo, ya era tarde. El resto de la historia ya lo sabe.

Kagome analizó las palabras de Inuyasha, todo concordaba con los informes. El vidrio roto, la bala en el suelo y el arma insonora. Después de ver sus reacciones, Kagome lo descartó de inmediato. Inuyasha era demasiado joven como para haber cometido un crimen de esa categoría y analizando esas silenciosas lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas, se notaba que era un buen hijo y amaba a su padre. Kagome dedujo que debía interrogar a los demás sospechosos.

La investigadora se marchó del lugar después de despedirse, pero dejó en claro que como testigo protegido, Inuyasha Taisho no podría salir de la ciudad y estaría siendo vigilado por su propia seguridad, ya que nada justificaba que el asesino no volvería por él también. Mientras no descubrieran las intenciones del asesino de Inu no Taisho, Inuyasha estaba en alto riesgo.

Mientras salía del lugar, Kagome no pudo evitar preguntarse muchas cosas. Si no había sido el joven heredero, ¿Quién fue el asesino? ¿El hombre que vivía aguantando las humillaciones del difunto? ¿El que a pesar de ser un buen elemento, fue despedido sin motivo aparente y jurado que mataría al hombre? ¿O el guardaespaldas entrenado que había mostrado indicios de una atracción sexual por el joven heredero? Una respuesta difícil pero haría todo lo posible para dar con el culpable, se dijo Kagome.

_..._

...

Luego de varios días, Kagome no había logrado encontrar nada, las cámaras de seguridad no mostraban ningún indicio y los guardias no notaron nada pues todo había ocurrido en el cambio de turno. Se notaba que era alguien que conocía el funcionamiento de la mansión, lastimosamente todos los sospechosos habían trabajado ahí por años y lo conocían a la perfección. Pero la investigadora estaba empeñada en encontrar al culpable, por su prestigio, por la justicia y por ese pobre huérfano que causaba un gran pesar ajeno. Era tan joven e inocente como para haber perdido a su padre y frente a sus ojos, lo haría por ambos.

El funeral de Inu no Taisho había sido llevado a cabo cuando no hubo más que investigar en las autopsias que le habían realizado, entre sonoros llantos su heredero lo había despedido y eso causó lástima entre todos los presentes, incluso Kagome Higurashi se encontraba en el funeral, acompañando a los escoltas personales del joven heredero. Pero, Kagome ya tenía la orden para interrogar a Ookami. La investigadora lo citó en la estación de policía y el hombre se encontraba tranquilo ante eso.

—Muy bien, señor Ookami. Usted es uno de los sospechosos de el asesinato del señor Taisho, ¿algo que decir en su defensa?.

—El señor Taisho era un maldito imbécil, merecía ser torturado hasta la muerte. —Soltó sin más, eso provocó que la mujer se sorprendiera. —Pero yo no le hice nada. Créame que muchas veces soñé con que algo así pasara, pero nunca pasó por mi mente el hacerlo yo mismo. Además, según la fecha y hora del deceso, es imposible que sea yo.

—¿Y cual es su coartada?.

—Ese día y a esa hora, yo estaba en el Aiiku. Mi esposa está enferma y estaba cuidando de ella, puede preguntar si así lo desea. —Respondió con tranquilidad. —¿Eso es todo? Tengo que volver con mi mujer.

—Puede irse, eso es todo.

El hombre se marchó, Kagome no perdió el tiempo y llamó al hospital, según las enfermeras y las cámaras, el hombre decía la verdad. Todo su historial fue revisado; sus estados de cuenta, llamadas telefónicas, historial delictivo, entre otros. Ookami resultó limpió de cualquier culpa, su historial impecable y las nulas pruebas en su contra lo hacían inocente. El segundo sospechoso había sido descartado y aun quedaban dos. Uno de los dos era el asesino y Kagome sabía que debía tener cuidado, era primordial encontrarlo para garantizar la seguridad de la posible y futura víctima. Pero primero, Kagome se dijo que debía informar sus nulos avances al hijo de Taisho. A los dos días de su encuentro con Ookami, Kagome fue en búsqueda de Inuyasha Taisho. El joven heredero vivía en una pequeña casa en los una zona exclusiva y vigilada de la ciudad, Inuyasha se había negado a vivir en la casa en donde su padre había muerto y aún estaba prohibido el acceso, el área seguía acordonada hasta nuevo aviso.

—Espero no importunar, joven Taisho. —Al verlo, Kagome notó que conservaba sus ropajes negros de luto, también notó que estaban desarreglados y supuso que era porque se la pasaba llorando en su habitación. Después de todo, seguía siendo joven. Sus ojos llorosos y su expresión adolorida daban a entender que seguía sufriendo. Pobre niño, pensó.

—No es nada, pero pase. No se quede afuera. —La invitó a pasar y se sentaron en el sofá de la sala.

—Quería informarle que Koga Ookami fue interrogado, se le encontró inocente por falta de pruebas.

—¿Entonces quién fue el que me quitó a mi padre?.

—Seguimos investigando. —Respondió. —¿Ha mantenido algún contacto con Sesshomaru Asakura? Hemos tratado de localizarlo pero no hemos dado con él, lo mismo pasa con Ryūraisen. —Lo vio tensarse pero lo ignoró, era por el pavor.

—Desde que mi padre los despidió, no he tenido contacto con ninguno de los dos

Estuvieron hablando por un rato, la investigadora estuvo a punto de irse pero escuchó un estruendo en la planta alta. Era como si algo se hubiera caído al suelo, sin hacer caso de las negativas del menor, Kagome tomó su arma y subió con cautela. Temía que el asesino haya encontrado al heredero y haya aparecido para terminar con lo que había empezado.

De una patada Kagome abrió la puerta de la habitación, solo alcanzó a vislumbrar una sombra escapar por la ventana, al asomarse no encontró a nadie. Maldijo por ello, posiblemente el asesino se haya pavoneado en sus narices y no había logrado capturarlo.

Después de un largo mes, Kagome por fin había encontrado una pista acerca de Ryūraisen pero no era buena. Resultaba que el hombre no había estado en el país debido a un trabajo, una compañía lo había contratado casi después de que fuera despedido y actualmente se encontraba en el extranjero, no estaba cuando Taisho murió y posiblemente tampoco sabría que ya era muerto. Y eso la llevaba a un último sujeto: Sesshomaru Asakura.

Luego de saber eso, Kagome lo investigó a fondo, sus movimientos y transacciones. La compra de una _Beretta 92 de 9 mm_ y una serie de constantes llamadas a un número privado, daba mucho que pensar. Sin duda era el asesino, las pruebas eran contundentes. Kagome debía informarle a los superiores y a Inuyasha Taisho, presentía que Sesshomaru iría tras él una vez más. Después de todo, esa obsesión por el heredero no cedería y lo había visto cuando intentó colarse en su vivienda temporal.

Después de obtener la orden de arresto para aprehender a Asakura, Kagome fue a buscar a Inuyasha pero los escoltas que le habían asignado le informaron que se encontraba en la mansión Taisho buscando unos documentos, siendo protegido por sus propios guardaespaldas. La investigadora decidió ir a buscarlo, ya estaban tras Asakura y el heredero podía estar expuesto. Al llegar a la mansión, el ambiente pesado le causaba escalofríos a la mujer pero decidió entrar ignorando las señales policiacas que sus compañeros habían dejado anteriormente. Al entrar a la mansión, todo estaba en un silencio abrumador, Kagome buscó a Inuyasha en las habitaciones hasta llegar al despacho, las cintas policiacas amarillas habían sido violadas. La investigadora empujó la puerta con cuidado y solo se topó con la gran silla de Inu no Taisho, estaba de espalda y apuntaba hacia la ventana rota, una cabellera platino se dejaba ver y se relajó, estaba segura de que pertenecía al joven heredero.

—Joven Taisho, es peligroso que esté aquí. He encontrado al asesino de su padre, se trata de Sesshomaru Asakura. —Tras decir esa frase, la silla giró y Kagome se encontró con el mismísimo Asakura que mostraba una arrogante sonrisa. Al momento de sacar su arma, el sonido del seguro de un arma tras su espalda, la paró de inmediato. Alguien estaba tras ella y estaba segura de que le apuntaban a la cabeza.

—Que yo recuerde, no maté al viejo Taisho. —Habló el hombre mayor con serenidad, no borró esa sonrisa de su rostro. —¿Acaso miento, Inuyasha?.

La mujer quedó pasmada ante esas palabras, giró lentamente y ante sus ojos estaba el heredero Taisho con la pistola que seguramente Asakura había adquirido, el rostro que Kagome conoció no concordaba con el que veía. Esa sonrisa arrogante no pertenecía a ese angelical niño de antes.

—Por supuesto que no, Sesshomaru. —Contestó Inuyasha con voz melosa, una gran sonrisa se dejó ver al notar el estado de la mujer.

—¿Pero... Por qué?.

—Cuéntale, Inuyasha. —Se burló Sesshomaru, al ver el rostro estupefacto de la investigadora. —Cuéntale todo, estoy seguro que desea saberlo.

—Seguro sabrá por que el viejo corrió a Sesshomaru de mi lado, todos lo saben. Pero, eso es mentira. —Respondió Inuyasha sin dejar de apuntarle a la mujer. —No solo fue por acoso, Taisho echó y amenazó a Sesshomaru porque nos encontró en la cama. De haber vuelto a casa en el tiempo acordado, el viejo seguiría con vida. Nunca debió haberse entrometido con nosotros.

—Pero las pruebas apuntaban a Asakura, no entiendo nada. —Estaba consternada, la imagen que Kagome tenía del joven heredero se estaba desmoronando con cada palabra dicha.

—Sesshomaru solo compró el arma para mí, ese día el viejo y yo discutimos de nuevo. Descubrió que seguía revolcándome con Sesshomaru cuando me había amenazado con dejar de hacerlo. —Respondió con desdén en su voz y expresión. —Me dijo que mandaría a sus hombres a desaparecer a Sesshomaru por esa razón, pero eso ya lo tenía previsto y por eso le pedí a Sesshomaru que me ayudara. El viejo que hizo enojar y lo maté, para no ser inculpado idee una buena coartada y le eche la culpa a un ficticio asesino. Solo tuve que fingir que era un inocente niño huérfano para engañar a todos y resultó a la perfección. Sesshomaru no tuvo nada que ver con esto, él solo me proveyó el arma.

—Ese día que lo visite y el ruido en la planta alta... —Fue interrumpida.

—Fue Sesshomaru, estábamos amándonos en mi cama pero interrumpió el momento. En verdad tenía unas inmensas ganas de vaciar el cartucho del arma en su cabeza. —Contestó con cierto reproche infantil. —Seguramente ya sacó sus conclusiones, yo maté a mi padre y Sesshomaru es inocente. Los sirvientes fueron enormemente recompensados por decir que yo era un buen hijo que amaba a su padre, cuando en realidad nos la pasábamos discutiendo y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno diera la estocada por la espalda. Podría preguntarles pero no hay nada que el dinero no resuelva y ahora soy asquerosamente rico, gracias a eso, no importa a quien le pregunte, nadie sabrá de lo mío con Sesshomaru.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, ya escuchó a Inuyasha. Esa es toda la verdad. —Habló Asakura y palmeó su regazo. —Ven aquí, Inuyasha. —El joven heredero obedeció y se sentó en el regazo de su hombre, sus labios se unieron con desbordante lujuria. Por otro lado, la mujer aún estaba conmocionada por las declaraciones, nunca se esperó que ese niño adorable e inocente no era nada más que una careta que ingenuamente había creído.

—Recuerde esto, señorita Higurashi: La oveja puede ser más peligrosa que el lobo. —Sin que la mujer pudiera decir otra cosa, de un solo movimiento el menor disparó y acertó. Un hilo de sangre bajó por entre sus ojos, la mujer cayó al suelo sin vida. —Lastima que no pueda usar esta enseñanza.

—Te ves tan sexy con un arma. —Ronroneó Sesshomaru en su oído. —No esperé que acertarás, fue un disparo limpio.

—Tuve un buen maestro. —El heredero sintió esas expertas manos delinear su figura, ligeros gemidos se escaparon de sus labios. —Deja de jugar, mételo ya. —Gimió con protesta al sentir como su camisa era retirada con lentitud.

—Hay un cadáver aquí, estás en el despacho de tu padre y el lugar que fue su tumba. —Murmuró antes de tomar prisionero un rosado botón entre sus labios.

—No es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos aquí, lo hemos hecho en cada rincón de este lugar.

Después de unas cuantas palabras, ambos amantes terminaron por hacerlo en el escritorio. Entre gemidos, jadeos y el sonido de sus pieles húmedas chocar, se entregaron a la pasión. Entre cada arremetida, beso y caricia, terminaron con su encuentro llenando el lugar con la prueba de su acción. No se separaron hasta que estuvieron satisfechos el uno con el otro. Nadie más fue testigo de su acto, la investigadora forense de nombre Kagome Higurashi no revelaría nada acerca de lo que se enteró. Cuando la pareja de amantes se arregló lo mejor posible, sacaron los documentos importantes de la bóveda de la mansión y con ayuda de sus fieles sirvientes, el heredero prendió fuego a la mansión con el único testigo dentro. Solo así las pruebas serían destruidas. Obviamente dejó un cadáver de algún desafortunado joven junto a Higurashi. Ese difunto lo suplantaría para su siguiente coartada.

...

...

No pasó mucho cuando la estación de policía recibió una llamada, la llamada de auxilio del heredero Taisho. En medio de llanto les explicó todo.

— _¡Necesito ayuda! ¡El asesino de mi padre volvió por mí!._ —Gritó a través de la bocina entre sollozos. — _¡La señorita Higurashi fue asesinada por protegerme, ese tipo me encerró en el despacho y la mansión está en llamas! ¡Ayúdenme, por favor!._

Cuando la policía llegó al lugar, solo encontraron la mansión en ardiendo en llamas completamente. Después de las investigaciones, se supo que el incendio se propagó con rapidez debido a que el lugar fue impregnado con químicos inflamables. Cuando el fuego terminó, los dos cadáveres encontrados en el interior, estaban calcinados. De no ser que encontraron la placa de Higurashi y un rosario de plata perteneciente al joven heredero, no sabrían de quien se trataban. Ambos cadáveres estaban completamente irreconocibles, la investigación de Higurashi había sido destruida y ya sin pruebas, cerraron el caso. Los cuerpos fueron sepultados y misteriosamente, la fortuna Taisho se había esfumado. Todo el capital perteneciente a Inu no Taisho había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

...

...

En la cabaña de una playa privada, una pareja se demostraba su amor de formal carnal. Ambos se habían salido con la suya, con Inuyasha Taisho muerto y Sesshomaru Asakura declarado como inocente por falta de pruebas, podrían vivir tranquilos el resto de sus vidas. Tenían una inmensa fortuna para ambos y podrían vivir sin problemas, después de terminar con su larga y agotadora faena, se dedicaron a hablar.

—Y pensar que cuando te conocí, eran tan ingenuo que no eras capaz de siquiera dar un beso.

—Recuerda quien se robó mi pureza en el asiento trasero de un auto. —Sus labios se unieron nuevamente en un sonoro beso. —Tú fuiste el que me corrompió.

—Y no me arrepiento.

Entre beso y beso, se fueron olvidando de todo lo demás. En ese pequeño trozo de paraíso, se amarían hasta la muerte. Nadie los molestaría y se burlarían de la ingenuidad de una mujer demasiado confiada.

Fue sumamente fácil para Inuyasha el engañar a los demás, solo tuvo que mostrar una sonrisa y una mirada angelical para tener a todos rendidos a sus pies. De hecho, de esa forma consiguió que su chófer accediera a tomarlo de manera sexual, bastó una mirada cargada de ingenuidad para cumplir su acometido. Porque su verdadera identidad siempre estuvo escondida tras su sonrisa de niño bueno, porque con eso lograba engañar a todos los que lo rodeaban y porque eso logró que ningún policía o fuerza especial supiera que él era el autor intelectual del crimen en contra de Inu no Taisho. Ninguno pudo deducir que un niño adorable podría esconder la más ingeniosa de las mentes pero a la vez, la más maquiavélica de todas. Kagome Higurashi se llevó a la tumba el nombre del culpable, solo ella supo que Inuyasha Taisho era...

_El asesino de Inu no Taisho._

_Fin._


End file.
